What am I to you?
by shoppe69
Summary: 5 years after end of season 3. Damon returns to the U.S. with a still broken heart and nowhere to go. He crosses paths with a young woman in Louisville, KY, and is intrigued by her. Can she help him heal? Rated MA for sexual contents in later chapters. Pairing Damon/OC. Changing PoVs.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Chapter 1 – Prologue (Caitlin)

I paced in front of the bed and wrung my hands. „Why are you doing this to me, Damon?" I asked. "What do you mean?" he replied and stopped me by placing himself in my way. He pulled me close, but I put my hands on his chest. "Don't play with me, Damon. Don't _pretend_ to care," I said and turned my head away. "You should know by now that I _do_ care," he whispered and cupped one of my cheeks with his hand, softly forcing me to face him again. I took a deep breath and shook my head. "I can take your cockiness, your selfish side, but not this…," I faltered with a sigh. He seemed angry, but there was more exasperation than rage on his handsome features. He grabbed my biceps and trapped me against the wall. "Why can't you believe that I just want to save you?" he hissed and stared at me. I returned his gaze. "_You_ kept telling me that you like to play games," I stated with a frown. He faltered for a second, regret shining through. He hesitated before he answered, as if he was afraid to open himself up to me. "This is not a game for me, Caitlin," he snapped, his harsh tone making me flinch. His features softened immediately when he recognized it. "_You_ are not a game for me," he added and let me go. I held my breath. Was that the turning point? I had suspected that he loved me, but I had never pressed him to reveal it. He looked wary, but now I couldn't spare him anymore.

I pushed myself off the wall. "Then tell me, Damon, _what_ am I to you?" I asked and held his gaze while I approached him. He closed his eyes for a second. "I don't want to lose you, Caitlin," he croaked and his voice was thick with emotions. I was tired of his emotional hide-and-seek. I needed to hear what was really going on inside him. "Why?" I asked and touched his cheek. "I need the truth, Damon," I pressed when he still hesitated. He swallowed nervously and tried to keep a blank expression, but it didn't work. He seemed at odds with himself. I knew about his weak point – trust. He tried so hard to keep everyone he cared about at arm's length as if he expected constant disappointment or rejection. The real emotions he felt inside rarely seeped through his façade. Taking a deep breath, he looked at me. "I…, I think I've fallen for you," he whispered, barely audible. His answer touched a string deep inside me and the barely noticeable quiver of his lower lip let my heart melt. He looked so vulnerable, so exposed. He had bared himself to me and trusted me not to destroy him. I started to smile and he took a deep breath as if he expected a blow. I just cupped his tense face with my hands. "It was about damn time you admit it," I said softly. He let a small gasp. "I feel the same, Damon," I whispered. He shivered slightly. I didn't use the word 'love' yet, although I knew I was in love with him. I feared that he would run if I said it. It took a few moments for him to realize what I meant. "Say that again?" he whispered, his eyes going wide. A grin spread over my face. "I feel the same, Damon," I repeated. His chest heaved and his muscles jolted as if he wanted to move, but he couldn't, he only stared at me. "Are you sure?" he asked hoarsely. "Something wrong with your hearing, Damon?" I replied. He just shook his head and wrapped me in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2- The crow

Disclaimer: I don't own any of The Vampire Diaries material. I just play with it. No infringements intended.

Chapter 2 – The crow (Caitlin)

I was passing through Clark State Forest on an early Saturday evening, driving home from Salem, IN, where my parents lived. Friday night had been Dad's and Grandma's birthday and almost all of my family members had gathered to celebrate with them. Dad had thrown a big party with a barbecue and since we had been up talking and laughing all night, I had stayed until the next day. I listened to the local radio station and sang along with the old country tunes they were playing. Ahead the road vanished between huge trees on a ridge. It was getting dark already and I switched on the lights. Suddenly thick fog appeared alongside the road and caused me a creepy feeling. I had definitely seen too many horror movies, I thought. However, I didn't want to risk a crash with an animal and slowed down a bit. A few seconds later, after I had adapted to the reduced sight, something crashed on my windshield and I screamed. Hitting the brakes with full force I stopped the car with screeching tires. "Fuck!" I yelled and hit the steering wheel with my fist. "What the hell was that?" I turned around in my seat and scanned the street. There was nothing to be seen, not behind me, not in front. My heart raced in my chest and I didn't dare get out of the car. It couldn't have been a deer or my car would've been totaled. It must have been something smaller. All at once, a croaking sound and a clattering noise on the roof startled me. A large black crow fluttered down on my hood and turned towards me. It croaked loudly and cocked its head. "Silly bird," I yelled and honked, trying to shoo it away, but it didn't show any sign of fear. I restarted the car and slowly pulled back onto the street. It worked and the bird took off with another croak, vanishing into the fog. I took several deep breaths to calm myself and continued my journey. That had been close! I thought.

Fortunately, the rest of the drive was completely uneventful, even though my attention was now perked up all the way. I arrived safely at my home in Louisville that night. Sunday was my day off and I planned to enjoy myself at home. I worked as a bartender and accountant at a bar in New Albany. Jake, my boss, was friendly and the tips were good. I was lucky that I got two jobs there. Jake was more interested in quality staff than low costs. It paid my bills. I lived in a small house on the outskirts of Louisville which I had inherited it from my aunt Amelia. Her husband, my uncle John, had remodeled it twenty years ago and added a wrap-around porch to the one-hundred year-old building – it was simply beautiful. I didn't have to worry about paying a rent and the running costs were manageable. Apart from that I kept everything modest. I had a low cost car, which my dad could fix if necessary, and I wasn't into shopping. The interior of my house was almost completely early sixties. I had kept the furniture after aunt Amelia had died. Things like wallpaper, drapes and rugs had been replaced, as well as the TV and stereo. I liked it. It was my own stylish refuge. I fixed dinner and grabbed a beer from the fridge. Settling in front of the TV, I picked my favorite movie from my DVD collection and started the player. Not even half an hour later I heard something clatter outside on my back deck and stopped the movie. Maybe the neighbor's cat had crashed into my pottery again in search of a mouse, but the sound of something repeatedly hitting the window glass irritated me. I got up to take a closer look and saw a crow sitting in front of the French window, picking at it. Could that be …? No, I shook my head. Impossible, it couldn't be the same bird, could it? Carefully, I opened the window and crouched in front of it, cocking my head. It mimicked me and I had to chuckle. "Hello, did you follow me here?" I asked. As if on cue, it croaked and hopped into my direction. I hoped that none of my neighbors saw me now. They would think I was crazy talking to a crow.

I slowly raised my hand to a small shelf next to me and dipped it into a pot with sunflower seeds. I had harvested them from the sunflowers I had grown this summer and kept them for the birds during winter. Maybe this one was hungry. I held my palm out to the bird and let a few of them fall to the floor. "Would you like some of these?" I asked. It looked at me for a few seconds until it croaked again and hopped near my hand. This was really weird, I thought. It must be hungry or it wouldn't get so close. Maybe it was a tamed bird which had escaped its owner. Well, I didn't know, but the crow obviously liked the seeds and finished them all. It cleaned its beak by rubbing it on one of the pots before it hopped past me into my living room. "Cocky much, aren't you?" I said and smiled. Another croak and it hopped onto the coffee table. "Hey, wait a minute!" I exclaimed. The bird picked at the cold remnants of my dinner while I sat on a chair next to it and watched. The dark feathers gleamed iridescent in the dim light of my living room. I sat down next to the table and waited. The bird eyed me for a moment and then hopped around on it. "Were you hurt by my car? I hope not," I said. Another croak. This was a very talkative crow, I thought.

"Would you let me touch you?" I whispered and slowly moved my hand towards it. When I stopped only inches from the head, it hopped nearer and touched my hand with its beak. It could've picked harder at it and hurt me, but it didn't. I dared to move my fingers over the coat on the back and finally managed to give a little scratch on the neck. It was fascinating. "Crows are said to be messengers of death. Are you delivering a message?" I whispered. The crow held still for a few moments, obviously enjoying my caress, and blinked its eyes before it croaked again and flew out of the window. "So much for being hurt," I muttered and grabbed the dishes to put them in the sink. When I returned to wipe the table, I noticed a shiny black feather on the floor. I picked it up and smiled. "Now, what kind of message is that," I mused and closed the window.

I went to bed late that night, but my sleep was fitful anyway. My mind replayed the accident again, but this time something was different. A man stood on the street when I hit the brake. I couldn't see his face, but he was tall and dark haired. He just stood there and watched it happen. After the car had stopped, he walked to my side and reached for the door. He opened it and bent down to look inside. The interior lighting illuminated his face and I started screaming. It was the antic of a monster, with dark red eyes and fangs like an animal. I woke up with a gasp and noticed that I was soaked in sweat. A cool breeze from the window let me shiver. Had I forgotten to close that window earlier? An uneasy feeling crept over me, but I blamed it on my dream. I got up and closed the window, shed my soaked nightshirt and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

The warm water relaxed me and I regretted that I had to get back to the bedroom. I picked a new shirt from my closet, fluffed up my pillows and slipped under the cover again. I tried to fall asleep, tossing and turning, but I couldn't. Something was bothering me. I felt … observed. Switching on the lights, I looked around in my room, but there was nobody. Get a grip, Caitlin, you _are_ alone! I sighed and switched the light off again. I had just turned onto my side when a banging noise from the living room made me sit up straight. "What the hell…?" I muttered and jumped out of bed. I snatched my bathrobe from the nearby chair and put it on. I went down and switched the lights on. I saw that the French window was open. Maybe I hadn't closed it correctly earlier and the wind outside had pushed it open. I turned the handle into the right position and returned to bed. However, sleep still avoided me for a few more hours.


	3. Chapter 3 - Curiosity

Disclaimer: I don't own any of The Vampire Diaries material. I just play with it. No infringements intended.

Chapter 3 – Curiosity (Damon)

I had come back to the U.S. after years of traveling. Exploring countries like France, Italy or Spain had been quite entertaining. I'd even been to South America and Asia, but no place had felt comfortable and finally I had to admit that I was homesick. However, I knew I couldn't just go back to my former life in Mystic Falls and so I planned to visit some old friends across the U.S. Maybe settling elsewhere would be an option. I had flown into St. Louis to pick up my beloved Camaro and now I was heading east. There was an old friend in Louisville, one of my very few _real_ friends. He owned a bar and always kept a special brand of bourbon for me. I was looking forward to meeting him again, but prior to that I needed to sate my appetite. Since I was out of blood bags I decided to look out for some random driver on one of those lonely roads in the woods. Instead of taking one of the state roads straight down south, I drove through Clark State Forest on one of the less frequented routes. Hiding my car between the trees, I waited in the shadows.

When I heard the sound of an engine approaching, I created a nice fog to slow it down and let a crow fly in its way to get it to a halt. It worked and the car stopped with screeching tires. A young woman sat inside, cursing and scanning her surroundings for a possible victim, but she didn't exit. Smart choice, I thought. I forced the crow to land on the roof of her car and move down to the hood to see her through its eyes. Even in the dim light I could see that she was a beauty and something about her struck a chord inside me. She reminded me of someone… No, the whole scene reminded me of the many times in my past when I had drained innocent people like a mad killer. I had sworn not to kill out of pleasure anymore. I felt repelled and decided to let her go. I could feed when I would get into town. However, I was intrigued by her appearance. She regained her composure very quickly and honked to get the crow off her car. Finally she turned back onto the street and drove away. I ordered the bird to follow her and returned to my car, thus tracking her inconspicuously.

I noticed that she was also headed down to Louisville. How convenient, I thought. Memories flooded my mind while I drove on. During the first two years after I'd left Mystic Falls, I had roamed the country, visited old acquaintances and tried to distract myself in various ways. Most of it had been excessive drinking and killing. I had felt unable to leave the country, to leave … her … completely, always hoping she would change her mind, but it never happened. Well, hope was last to die, I thought. Stefan had contacted me almost daily the first couple of months, but I had finally texted him that he should quit worrying and leave me the hell alone. Funny, I had never seen him that concerned before. He of all should've known I would leave. We had talked about what to do if she chose one of us while we had been on the run with Klaus' casket. Both of us had agreed to leave the other alone with her, but then all hell had broken loose with Alaric being the supernatural hunter, nearly killing me, and … Elena's death saving my life. It had shocked me to the core when I realized that Alaric's death could only mean one thing - Elena had died. Something inside me broke that night. My constant efforts to keep her safe had finally failed. I couldn't fight anymore, all my energy seemed to have crepitated. I had been furious at Stefan, but he had only done what he would always do – he had listened to _her_ instead of putting her safety first.

After she had come back as a vampire she had clung to my brother. Like he of all could be her only savior. She had refused to listen to my reason that a blood-addict wasn't exactly the best teacher for her. She should've learned how to control her thirst in order to be able to feed on human blood. After she'd made the transition, I had packed my things. Just then she'd obviously realized how much I've been hurt and that she would finally lose me. Lots of tears and begging had followed. Lots of words how much she cared for me. I had no power left in me to torture myself. There's only so much pain a man can take. It wasn't so much her choosing Stefan which had crushed me. It had been her choice of words … _no matter what I feel for you ..._ With one phone call she had crushed my hope to be worthy of her love. I should've seen it coming, I chided myself. I should've slept with her that night we had spent in Denver, to hell with Rose's ghost! The passion in her kisses had been unmistakable. Maybe she would've finally acknowledged her true feelings for me. Maybe, ha! That's what it had always been with her – a maybe. Why did fate always deny me the women I loved? Stop brooding, I scolded myself. Focus on here and now! Get over it! It had taken me years to be able to think about her without spiraling down into desperation each time and I wasn't going to throw that out of the window now!

The woman finally stopped in front of a small, picket-fenced house on the outskirts of Louisville. I turned into a side road and pulled over. It was dark already and I orbited around the building, indecisive of what to do next. If she gets to you, feed on her, I heard my vampire consciousness say. You can't if you want to know more about her, my remaining humanity told me. I could see through the bird's eyes that her house had a wrap-around porch and a small garden in the back. I ordered the crow to call her attention by picking at the window glass. I was curious how she would react and moved a bit closer. She discovered the bird soon and to my surprise she opened the window. She wasn't scared or repelled at all. She even fed the bird with seeds. To my amusement she drew the conclusion that the crow might have followed her. If she only knew! I let the bird hop past her into her living room. She laughed and let it move around freely, but I was even more astounded when she kept talking to it. She stretched out her hand to touch it and I transferred more of myself into the crow's consciousness. She scratched the neck and it felt like she was touching me. Nice! I turned the head into her hand, but her comment about the crow being death's messenger threw me off balance and the bird's natural instincts got the upper hand. Too bad, I thought. I released the bird from my mental control and snuck closer. Maybe I could get a glimpse of her with my own eyes.

I waited on the rear porch until she had gone to bed and fallen asleep. Then I jumped on the porch roof in front of her window. The bedroom window wasn't locked properly and opened easily when I pushed against it. I couldn't step in, but I was able to see her in her bed from here. I wondered what she knew about mystic creatures? Her musings had caught me off guard. Her dark hair covered the pillow like a veil and her fair skin seemed to glow in the full moon's light. Beauty and the beast, I thought. She was beautiful. The soft curve of her neck, porcelain skin, her ruby lips, the long dark eye-lashes, the chiseled features ... Get a grip, Salvatore, stop staring! She had a fitful sleep and I started wondering what was bothering her, so I looked into her dreams. Her mind replayed the accident, and I decided to step into the scene and influence her dream. She saw me walking towards her car and I reached to open the door. When I bent down her blue eyes widened in horror and she screamed. I looked up to see my reflection in the rear mirror and it showed my vampire face – how was that possible? I hadn't planned the dream to go that way! How could she see what was hidden inside me? She woke up with a gasp and I retreated from the window. Unfortunately, she closed it again, but when I peeked around the corner, I caught a good glimpse of her naked backside while she shed her shirt and left her room. Oh dear! The sight had me tingling in all the right places. I heard the shower running and after a few minutes she came back and walked to her closet in all her naked glory. The moonlight glistened on her damp fair skin while her full raven-black hair fell down to her ass. Long ignored yearnings stirred and my jeans grew uncomfortably tight. I took a deep breath and averted my eyes. She shouldn't have such an effect on me, damn it! She tried to fall asleep again, but somehow she sensed that she wasn't alone. I jumped down on the porch again and manipulated the window handle. It opened easily and I let the sashes bang open to distract her. She cursed and got up and I decided to leave the scene. I had seen enough for one night. Now I really had to go hunting!


	4. Chapter 4 - The stranger

Disclaimer: I don't own any of The Vampire Diaries material. I just play with it. No infringements intended.

Chapter 4 – The stranger (Caitlin)

Sunday morning, after a night full of strange dreams, I was terribly tired and the shower hadn't helped at all. I decided to go for a run before breakfast, hoping the fresh air would help me wake up. My phone rang. It was my grandma. I picked it up. "Hey Grams, why are you up so early? Is everything okay with you?" It was eight in the morning, way too early for a social call. "Honey, I just wanted to know if you're all right. Did you have any trouble on your way home?" she asked and sounded worried. "Nah, nothing spectacular happened, Grams. Just a crow hit my windshield in Clark State Park, but I'm okay. I got home safely," I replied. For a few moments, there was silence on the other end. "Are you sure nothing unusual happened?" she inquired. I pondered on it for a moment. "Well, to be honest, after I got home a bird picked at my French window and when I opened it, there was a crow again. It didn't fly away and let me touch it," I answered. I heard her taking a deep breath. "You know what a crow means?" she said. "Aw, come on Grandma. You don't really believe in the old myths," I huffed. "You shouldn't underestimate the old powers," she replied mysteriously. "Anything else?" she asked. "No, just my mind replaying the almost-accident during sleep, but…" I stopped because I had just realized something. "But what, Caitlin?" she dug deeper, her voice sounding urgent. "I'd been alone during the accident, but in my dream a man walked out of the forest," I replied. "Did you see his face?" she asked quickly. "No, all I saw was…, I don't know how to describe it…, a monstrous mask," I told her. "Why are you asking all this, Grandma?" I wanted to know. "Oh, don't worry, Darling. I was just being nosy and I worried about you," she dismissed her curiosity. "Well, that's nice, Grams. You always seem to know when I'm troubled, ya know?" I returned. "You're my favorite grandchild, dear, that's why I worry so much. Well, have a nice Sunday, darling, and I'm sorry if I woke you up early." I had to smile. "Nah, you didn't wake me, Grams. I was going to take a run in the fresh air," I replied. "Have a nice Sunday yourself, and say hello to Dad, okay?" I added. "I will," she said and hung up.

I looked at my phone for a while. How could she have known that something had happened? Okay, Grams always had a sense of superstitious things, but this conversation had been weird. I thought about getting a strong coffee to clear my head, but then I remembered that I would be running. Oh well, I could get one later. The park near my house was pretty and stretched along the river. I usually ran there at rather odd hours due to my shifts at the bar. After putting on my running gear and shoes, I headed out into the still deserted streets. It had rained during the night and a light fog wafted between the trees in the park. Even though we had modest temperatures, everything was pretty clammy. I stretched myself at a bench to warm up my limbs properly. The park was empty and quiet, just the way I liked it. I started out on the long trail along the main parkway and took a bend towards the small pond in the middle of the park. The fog absorbed the sunshine and kept everything in a twilight, but I could still see a man sitting on one of the benches. That was strange! Normally nobody was here at this time of the day, especially not on a Sunday. He just stared out on the water and didn't seem to care for the cool air or the wetness on his hair and his clothes. He looked soaked to the skin. I had never seen him here before, I was sure about that, but still there was something strangely familiar about him. I stopped two benches away from him and stretched again, still eyeing him suspiciously.

"Can't you go hop around somewhere else?" he snapped out of nowhere. I was a bit irritated and annoyed. What the hell had bitten him? It wasn't my fault that he sat here in the morning, drenched like a wet cat, and I decided not to back down. "Can't you go being an ass somewhere else?" I retorted. He finally turned his head to face me and looked me over. Something inside me screamed 'run', but I couldn't move. His eyes had an incredible shade of icy blue and seemed to undress every inch of me. I blushed thoroughly. Bending over my knee again, I continued stretching furiously. "Aren't you a bit too sassy for your own good?" he retorted. "Look who's talking," I grumbled and ignored him. Seconds later, I wished I hadn't. I heard leaves rustle next to me and suddenly I saw him standing right in front of me. I jumped back into a defensive stance and brought some distance between us. He laughed creepily. "What do you think you're doing?" He crossed his arms and smirked at me. He radiated cockiness. "You better keep your hands off me!" I gritted my teeth. He grinned menacingly while he moved closer. "Are you really sure you can handle me?" he sneered and faster than I could watch he was behind me and locked his arms around my upper body. How the hell could he move so fast? "You should know when you're out of your league," he whispered into my ear while I struggled to get free.

I wasn't able to break his steel grip, no matter how hard I fought and finally, panic rose. "What do you want?" I gasped. He was crushing my chest too hard and I could hardly breathe anymore. I knew screaming would be futile because the neighborhood was too far away. "If you stop fighting me, I might tell you," he said and loosened his grip a bit. I took a deep breath and quit struggling. Maybe he would let me go and I could run away. He opened his arms but held on to one of my wrists. I stepped away from him and turned around. "Okay, I'm listening," I said and tried to keep my anger at bay. He scrutinized me and cocked his head. "You meet a stranger in a park, fire grumpy retorts at him and expect him to remain friendly? You better watch who you pick a fight with, you know?" Was he lecturing me now? I was about to get upset again. "_You_ started the whole thing and now you're giving me a speech? Are you going to spank me or what?" I retorted, still trying to wiggle out of his grip. He seemed to ponder on it for a moment. "Maybe I should give you a behind for your carelessness. I think an apology is in order," he said and grinned. "What?" I exclaimed angrily. This was getting weirder by the minute. He quickly pulled me close enough to kiss me full on my lips. First I squirmed and tried to break away, but after a second or two my body started betraying me and I held still. That kiss was like none I had never experienced before! Jeez, it felt like fire in my veins and warmth spread from my belly through the rest of my body. I couldn't help the brief moan escaping my lips. After a few more seconds he let me go and crossed his arms, looking smug as hell.

I took a deep breath and rubbed my wrists where he had held me, looking at them. His fingerprints on my skin vanished already. "Are you finished?" I asked sharply without facing him. "For now," he replied. I fumed. "Then I suggest you better leave before I get you arrested for sexual harassment!" I shook one fist into his direction. At first, he looked amused, but then his expression changed into anger again. "You're not listening." He made an exasperated face. "Excuse me?" I frowned. This was getting ridiculous. "You're being cocky again!" He threw his hands in the air and rolled his eyes. I crossed my arms. "Well, if you hadn't started out like a dick and forced that kiss upon me, this could've gone a totally different way," I stated. He opened his mouth and closed again, looking profusely irritated. Then he pointed his finger at me and raised an eyebrow. "Are you deliberately insulting me?" he asked. "If the shoe fits," I retorted and raised my eyebrows too. He looked torn between anger and amusement and opted for the latter. "You could be fun to be with," he mused and placed a finger to his chin. His eyes narrowed and suddenly his face appeared to be only inches in front of me. His cerulean eyes held mine in a strangely piercing gaze. "You want to get to know me," he said in a monotone voice. I felt a strange pull in my head, like a beginning headache. I shook my head to clear it and looked at him. "Excuse me, what did you say?" I asked him. He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head. "You want to know me," he tried again in the same voice. Was he trying to hypnotize me? I snorted. "Forget it," I scoffed. Surprise flashed across his face, but only for a second and then the smirk was back. "Aw, come on. Let's have some fun together." He held his arms out as if presenting himself. "You are such a dick! Stay away from me," I spat and walked away from him. "Hey, you're missing a great opportunity," he called from behind me. I flipped him the bird without turning around and kept walking. What a jerk, I thought. This time, he didn't stop me so I started running again.

When I got home, I banged the door close. That guy had me really upset! What the hell had he been thinking? First he behaved like an asshole and scared the shit out of me, letting me think he would do God-knows-what to me and the next moment he kissed me like I had never been kissed before in my whole life! Okay, he was the hottest guy I'd ever seen and that kiss had really set me on fire, but I was still fuming that he had forced it on me! I would never admit that a part of me had enjoyed it. I still shook my head when I walked into the shower. While I rinsed myself, I replayed his comments. He'd been infuriatingly cocky! I had sensed the bantering, but it had been carefully masked by a dark sneer. The constant change of emotions on his face had been fascinating and confusing at the same time. It had been like a rollercoaster. Only when I had felt real fear I had seen his features growing softer, as if he realized too late that he had caused it. His 'attack' had unsettled me and I had been downright scared. If he had been a 'real' criminal I could've ended up raped or dead, I realized. Well, if this was his usual way of flirting, he surely had gotten my attention! I shook my head and stepped out of the shower to towel myself. Slipping into my bathrobe I went to the kitchen to fix myself some tea.

I still contemplated the whole thing when my cell phone rang. Cheryl, my BFF, called me. I picked it up. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked her. "What are you up to today?" she said. "Actually, I was going to do nothing today. Why are you asking?" I replied. "Want to join me for the Le Bon Temps tonight?" she said. "You've got a reservation?" I asked. "Yeah, but my date just cancelled and so I thought you'd like to tag along and we can have a girls' night out," she explained. "Aw, that's so sweet of you, darling. Of course I'm coming, thanks for inviting me," I told her. "All right, I'll pick you up around seven then?" she asked. "Sure. I'll be ready," I answered and hung up. Yay! Le Bon Temps was one of the coolest spots downtown to go for a nice drink and some fine music. I'd been there once and I was really looking forward to it. I went to my closet and opened it. Now, what to wear? Finally I picked a dark blue dress in jersey and hung it on the closet door. It had a high bateau neckline and see through stripes over the chest and sleeves. The knee length skirt replicated the horizontal see through stripes. It was classy, but not posh. Yep, this would be perfect!


	5. Chapter 5 - Lecture

Disclaimer: I don't own any of The Vampire Diaries material. I just play with it. No infringements intended.

Chapter 5 – Lecture (Damon)

It had been a hell of a night. After I had left her house I had run into another vampire while I was roaming the streets down by the harbor for prey. That guy had been very territorial and ordered me to leave _his_ town! Who the hell did he think he was? When I had told him to fuck off he had attacked me ferociously. We had fought behind a storage building down by the docks, keeping it out of sight. It had cost me quite an effort to beat him. Afterwards, I had burned the corpse and was so exhausted that I needed to feed on a human. God, I hated losing control! Roaming the docks I had found a couple of bums. Hell, the last one had been filled up with cheap red wine - Ew! After disposing the bodies, I had decided to take a walk along the Ohio River to get some fresh air without the smell of human blood around me. Unfortunately it had started to rain shortly before dawn and now I was drenched. It was early morning when I had come across this little park and since nobody else was here yet, I sat on a bench near a pond and watched the water ripple in the wind. It reminded me of the quarry where I had played as a child. Don't go there, Damon, I reminded myself. I was really no good company right now and glad to be alone. Last night's events had sort of unsettled me and my emotions were still in shambles. I needed to sort them out.

It was around eight, when I heard a noise. Somebody was running on a Sunday morning at this ungodly hour? I groaned inwardly, but my predator senses were already tuned in towards the sound. I concentrated on keeping myself under control. Light footsteps, must be a woman. I closed my eyes and listened to her accelerated heartbeat. I could hear her blood rushing through her veins, her breath streaming through her tubes. Sweet sounds! She seemed surprised to find me here and stopped at a bench only a few feet away from me. I didn't look at her. The sweet scent of her sweat filled my nostrils and my mouth watered. She smelled familiar, but I couldn't place it. Why couldn't she just leave? I decided to scare her away for her own good. "Can't you go hop around somewhere else?" I snapped at her without turning my head. I hoped that unfriendliness would be enough to drive her away, but instead she answered me back. "Can't you go being an ass somewhere else?" she replied. What the hell…? I turned my head and faced the woman I had followed last night. Oh shit. Now I knew why her scent had struck me as familiar. I stared into cornflower blue eyes and recalling what I had seen last night I couldn't help stripping her in my mind from head to toe. She blushed thoroughly and averted her gaze, still stretching her finely shaped legs. I needed her to leave before my instincts took over and decided to annoy her a bit more. "Aren't you a bit sassy for your own good?" I added. "Look who's talking," she retorted and kept ignoring me. She shouldn't have done that. With all my emotions being so tightly wound, I snapped. Well, at least a little. I would teach her a lesson she would never forget. Moving over to her in vampire speed I stopped right next to her. She looked up and jumped away from me, taking a self-defense position. I couldn't help laughing. As if she could fight me! "What do you think you're doing?" I crossed my arms and looked at her. "You better keep your hands off me!" she barked at me. So defiant, I thought. I shook my head and grinned at her. "Are you really sure you can handle me?" I said and moved behind her at vampire speed, locking my arms around her arms and chest. "You should know when you're out of your league," I whispered into her ear while she fought me in vain.

I could feel her muscles tense, adrenaline pumped through her veins and her fear, which I had to admit set in pretty late, just fueled my instincts. My grip around her chest tightened instinctively to prevent her from breathing in deep enough for a scream. "What do you want?" she gasped. Her strangled voice brought me back to reality and I stopped inhaling her scent. What the hell was I thinking? Had I spared her last night only to kill her now? She needed a lesson in self-preservation, but killing her was not an option. "If you stop fighting me, I might tell you," I said and loosened my grip a bit. She breathed deeply and stopped struggling. I kept a hold on one of her wrists and she turned around to face me. She was still scared but she was also pissed. "Okay, I'm listening," she said with clenched teeth and tried to mask her anger. I looked her over and cocked my head. "You meet a stranger in a park, fire grumpy retorts at him and expect him to remain friendly? You better watch who you pick a fight with, you know?" I know, it sounded like a lecture, but I hoped she would learn something from this. It was too bad that her stubbornness didn't let her see past my actions. "_You_ started the whole thing and now you're giving me a speech? Are you going to spank me or what?" she retorted and still tried to get free. Intriguing idea, I thought, and couldn't help a smirk. "Maybe I should give you a behind for your carelessness. I think an apology is in order," I stated. "What?" she exclaimed surprised and I could see her anger flare again. Her defiance now fueled other desires than my blood thirst and I couldn't resist the picture of her naked form in my head anymore. I quickly pulled her close and kissed her thoroughly. She squirmed a little and tried to break free, but after a few seconds she gave in. Her body molded against my frame and her mouth yielded to my lips with a moan. Yep, thought so, she was a good kisser. I stepped back, letting her go, and crossed my arms with a grin.

She rubbed her wrists, but my fingerprints were diminishing already. "Are you finished?" she asked sharply. "For the moment," I replied. "Then I suggest you better leave before I get you arrested!" she fumed and shook her fist towards me. How cute! She was really upset, even though she had liked the kiss. Or at least her body had. However, she was doing it again. She didn't know when to stop. "You're not listening," I scolded her. "Excuse me?" She just frowned at me. "You're being cocky again!" I couldn't ignore her knack for opposition anymore. "Well, if you hadn't started out like a dick and forced that kiss upon me, this could've gone a totally different way," she stated. My jaw dropped. Stubborn as a mule! "Are you deliberately insulting me?" I asked and pointed at her. "If the shoe fits," she retorted and raised an eyebrow. What was it that let me not walk away or kill her without second thought? She had a sharp tongue, she was infuriatingly pig-headed and she had guts. And, from the looks she could have been my twin sister. Maybe I should get to know her. Yeah, I guessed that would be interesting. "You could be fun to be with," I mused, but it would not work without compulsion. I took a few quick steps towards her and fixed her gaze. "You want to get to know me," I said. She stared at me and suddenly she shook her head. Why the hell didn't she respond? "Excuse me, what did you say?" I tried to compel her again. "You want to know me." She snorted. "Forget it," she snapped. Now, that was a surprise! "Aw, come on. Let's have some fun together," I covered my surprise. "You are such a dick! Stay away from me," she spat and walked away. "Hey, you're missing a great opportunity," I called to her. What a pity, I thought. She flipped me the bird without turning around and kept walking. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. A human who was resistant to compulsion – how interesting! Whatever, I knew where she lived and I intended to meet her again.


	6. Chapter 6 - Wild Turkey

Disclaimer: I don't own any of The Vampire Diaries material. I just play with it. No infringements intended.

Chapter 6 – Wild Turkey (Caitlin)

Cheryl and I sat at a table near the bar and had been chatting quite amicably for about two hours. We didn't see each other very often and tried to catch up every time we managed to meet. Suddenly, I almost sputtered my drink as the stranger from this morning in the park strolled into the bar. "Fuck," I muttered under my breath and let my eyes flick into his direction at Cheryl's questioning gaze. "Jeez, that's him? God, he's hot," she hissed. I nodded. "And he could be your twin. You sure you aren't related?" she whispered. I had told her the story on our way here, well, most of it, and she couldn't believe that I had not even thought about getting his number. "God forbid, no! And, he's a dick," I stated and sipped at my bourbon. "I don't want anything to do with him!" I hissed, averting my gaze. "He saw you, Caitlin. Guess he's coming over now," she whispered and switched on her most splendid smile. "Great, just what I needed," I muttered foul-tempered and turned my head towards him.

I fought the urge to smack that cocky grin off his face while he sauntered over to our table. "Well, well, if that isn't the tartly lady I had the exceptional pleasure meeting this morning," he said. "Of all the gin joints in the world _you_ had to walk into this one," I retorted and clutched my almost empty glass. "Well, it has good music and drinks, _and_ the owner is a friend of mine," he said and grinned. "We haven't been introduced yet," he started. "Oh, I'm Cheryl," my friend told him, holding out her hand. "And you are…?" Cheryl asked and batted her lashes at him. "Damon Salvatore, at your service," he replied and blew a kiss on Cheryl's hand. She blushed thoroughly and giggled. I rolled my eyes. "And what's your name, beautiful?" he purred and turned to me. I just snorted. "Guess," I snapped and pretended to ignore him. "Guess it is then. Isn't she cute, Cheryl? And always so eloquent," he retorted and turned to my friend. "Her name is Caitlin," Cheryl said and I kicked her under the table. "May I join you, ladies?" he asked. "Of course," Cheryl answered, "Definitely not," I said at the same time. She glared at me and kicked me this time. I rolled my eyes and gave up.

"Well, thanks, Cheryl. You're so kind," he said and sat down. "Do you come here regularly?" she asked him. "Nope, I just got into town," he replied. "Just passing through?" I asked with perked ears. "Hm, I might decide to stay a while," he grinned. "Whatever," I muttered and took my glass. I recognized it was empty and moved to get a new one. He snatched my hand and it felt like fire on my skin. He must have felt it too, because he released my hand immediately. "Where are you going?" he asked. "I need a new drink," I replied. "Let me invite you both, okay?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow and looked questioningly at Cheryl. She just grinned. "All right, if you insist on playing gentleman this time, go ahead," I said and sat down again. "What would you like?" he asked me. "Bourbon, straight up," I replied and crossed my arms. "Good choice," he stated. "Cheryl?" he turned to her. "I'll get to drive, so I'll take a coke," she answered. "All right, back in a sec," he said and walked to the bar. "Why are you so nasty with him?" Cheryl asked me in a whisper. "Because he _pissed_ _me_ _off_," I replied sternly. "Well, you could at least give him the chance to apologize," she said and shot me a reproachful glance. "He won't," I returned, "he's not the type..." We stopped talking because I saw him coming back to our table, two bourbon glasses in one and the coke in the other hand.

"Here you are, ladies," he said and placed the drinks in front of us. "Cheers," he raised his glass to us. "Cheers," I replied and inhaled the scent of my bourbon before I sipped at it. It was a habit coming with my job as a bartender. "Something wrong with it?" he asked and sipped at his. I shook my head and sipped at mine. My eyes widened when my taste buds confirmed what the scent had hinted at. "Wow!" I exclaimed and let the bourbon roll in my mouth once more. He raised an eyebrow and scrutinized me. "You recognize it?" he asked. I nodded enthusiastically. "I haven't had such an excellent single barrel for quite a while." He looked surprised. Cheryl giggled. "She works as a bartender and she is an _expert_ on bourbon brands," she said. "Oh, really? Well, glad you like it," he said and managed a genuine smile. I couldn't help smiling back at him. "What's your favorite bourbon?" I asked. "I'm more into the old ryes," he answered and gave me another dazzling smile. It cost me all willpower not to return it. "Yeah, that's how they were originally done. Does this traditional streak only apply to your choice of whiskey?" I asked. He leaned forward and placed his chin on his hand. "Wanna play twenty questions?" he drawled and smirked. Okay, let's see what you've got, I thought.

"Where're you from?" I leaned forward and mimicked his stance. "Mystic Falls, VA. And you?" he asked. "Salem, but...," I started, but he interrupted me immediately. "Massachusetts?" he inquired and sat up straight. "No, Indiana." I chuckled. I've had this reaction before. He leaned back in his seat and looked utterly relieved. "Thank goodness," he muttered. Well, that was a strange reaction. I shook my head. "I was going to say that I grew up in Richmond, VA, until after High School," I explained. "A fellow Virginian then," he stated. "Absolutely," I replied and inclined my head slightly. "Favorite food?" I resumed asking. He pondered on it for a moment. "Peach cobbler," he replied. "You're a sweet tooth?" I said. "Sometimes," he grinned. "And yours?" he asked. "Can't decide between shrimp & grits and crab cakes," I answered. He laughed and shook his head. This was fun, so I continued. "My turn again. Favorite drink?" He seemed to ponder on the answer again, but then he raised his glass of bourbon. I had to laugh and raised mine. "Of course," I said. He grinned. "Favorite movie?" he asked. "Gone with the wind," I replied. "No!" he exclaimed. "Yes," I returned. "Same over here," he said and leaned back into his chair, cocking his head with a strange expression.

"I'll hit the ladies room, Caitlin," Cheryl suddenly whispered to me. I cursed inwardly for leaving her completely out of the game and excused myself a few seconds later, following her. In the restroom she turned to me. "Caitlin O'Brien, what are you doing here? Go out there and spend the rest of the evening with that man, damn it!" I was baffled by her outbreak. "Excuse me?" I asked. I had imagined her to be rather angry at me. "I haven't seen you this relaxed around a man for a very long time. You have a few things in common, maybe there's more. Go and explore it!" She pointed her finger towards the door. "Wait a minute, what are you implying? That he is interested in me?" I crossed my arms. "Maybe, but you have to find that out on your own," she stated. "I'll go to him and excuse myself now, giving you the chance to be alone with him," she wagged her finger at me. I gave up. "Fine, but I won't promise anything, Cheryl," I said. "Just enjoy his company, that's all I'm asking for," she returned and left the restroom with a wink.

I counted slowly until ten and went back to our table. He was still there. "Unfortunately your friend had to leave," he said with a wink when I sat down again. "Yeah, unfortunately," I answered and suddenly I was very nervous about the way he looked at me. "Do you also fancy dancing?" he said. The band was playing some medium tempo Zydeco. Was he kidding? I loved dancing! I cocked my head. "Do you even know how to dance this?" I asked and raised an eyebrow, challenging him. "That was question number five," he grinned and got up. "Wanna try?" he asked and held his hand out to me. I accepted and let him lead me to the dance floor. He was a very good dancer and we had a lot of fun together. I actually enjoyed his company. Quite a few songs later, at the end of one piece he twirled me into a wrap and held me close. "Want some more?" he asked. I was slightly out of breath, but I nodded. "Yeah, but only if it's a slow one," I gasped. Luckily they started to play slow waltz tempo and he pulled me closer.

He kept a loose hold, but still I could feel his defined chest muscles and abs every now and then. He was not just good-looking, he was stunningly handsome. I wondered from whom he had his chiseled features. We shared almost the same eye- and hair color, which I'd rarely encountered before. He interrupted my musings. "What are you thinking of?" he wanted to know. "Are we still on twenty questions?" I tried to divert him. His eyes narrowed and a small smile played at the corners of his mouth. "You wondered about our resemblance," he stated. Shit, I thought. He chuckled. "It's okay, I also wondered about it. You said you're from Richmond. How long has your family lived there?" he asked. "Phew, let me think," I replied and tried to remember our family history. My father had kept all kinds of records about our ancestors. "They moved to Richmond around 1850," I returned. He raised an eyebrow. "Where did they come from?" I cocked my head. "Somewhere north of New York, I can't remember. My dad said one ancestor married into a wealthy family in Richmond," I replied. "You remember the name?" he asked curiously. "Hm, something like Tail... no, Tali..., hm … Taliaferro, that's it. You know it?" I added. For a split second I had the impression that he stiffened, but then it was gone. "No. I'm just being curious," he said indifferently. We kept dancing for a while without saying anything.

Suddenly he leaned a bit closer. "You know that Cheryl left us alone on purpose?" he whispered into my ear. I nodded. "Yeah, she does that sometimes," I returned and made a face. "I wonder why?" he mused and my body stiffened. "That's none of your business," I retorted. "Aw, come on. We're still on twenty questions, remember?" he coaxed. I sighed inwardly. "Let's say she thinks I've been single too long," I said and lowered my head. "Why is that?" he pressed. "Once bitten, twice shy," I answered and met his gaze with defiance. "Yeah, I know what you mean," he said. The bitterness in his voice and the flash of pain on his face indicated that he must've made a similar experience. Suddenly he lifted my chin with one finger to face him. "Can you forgive me?" he asked. "For what?" I played being ignorant even though my heart was speeding up like a jungle drum under his intense gaze. "My behavior this morning," he whispered. "Hm, I haven't decided yet," I replied and raised an eyebrow. "You have been no gentleman," I added. "And you have been no lady," he grinned and I had to snicker at the movie quotes. We just continued dancing. "I like it," he said after a few minutes. "What?" I asked. He smirked at me. "Your temper," he said. "You can't just back down, can you?" I raised an eyebrow. "Should I?" I returned innocently. He chuckled and shook his head, pulling me a bit closer and turned us around on the dance floor. "Sometimes cooperation might get you further than constant opposition." I blushed thoroughly and averted my eyes. "You're lecturing again," I mumbled and heard his low chuckle.

He turned us again and when the music ended he dropped me into a low dip. His face was only inches from mine and the air sizzled while his cerulean eyes held my gaze. Applause for the band broke the spell and I untangled myself from him. "I think it's time for me to go," I said and took my purse. "Are you sure?" he asked and frowned. "Yeah, I think I'll call it a night. Wouldn't want to impose on you," I said and retrieved my coat. I knew I was chickening out. "You're not imposing at all. May I drive you home, Caitlin?" He touched my arm. I shook my head. "No, thanks, I'll call myself a cab," I replied and saw exasperation flashing over his face. "Why do you always have to be so stubborn?" he asked. I grinned at him. "Because I can and because you like it," I said and left the bar quickly. He followed me outside. "Wait!" he pleaded. "What now?" I asked and raised an eyebrow. "Would you give me your number?" he said. My jaw dropped. "I don't think…, um," I stuttered surprised. "Please," he whispered. He locked onto my gaze and I couldn't resist the tingle it caused in my stomach. "All right," I sighed, "give me your phone."


	7. Chapter 7 - What girl?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of The Vampire Diaries material. I just play with it. No infringements intended.

Chapter 7 – What girl? (Damon)

'How fickle is woman,' the line from Gone with the Wind came to my mind as I watched her fight with herself. 'Because you like it' I had almost laughed at her comment. She reads me too well, I thought. "Please," I whispered, looking at her intently. "All right," she sighed and finally punched her number into my cell phone. "Good night, Damon," she gave me a small smile before she vanished into the cab she had hailed. "Goodnight, Caitlin." The cab took off and I started to walk down the street to get my car. For one moment, I had thought that fate had thrown another sick joke in my way when she had mentioned my mother's maiden name, but then I had dismissed the thought. It was simply impossible that we were related. Her resemblance is just coincidence, I scolded myself. I shooed the thoughts away and kept walking, feeling a little lighthearted like, well, like I hadn't felt for a long time. It had been funny to see her here at Joe's bar, and a real surprise for both of us. Oh, she had been pissed, no doubt! I smiled when I remembered the utter disbelief on her face when she'd seen me and how it had changed into pure anger. Her brashness challenged me and her friend had unconsciously played into my hands when she had left us alone. In the end, I had actually had fun tonight!

"Hey Damon, wait a minute." I turned around and saw my old friend Joe running to me at human speed. "Hey, Joe, your staff said you wouldn't be here tonight," I greeted him and shook his hand. "Yeah, I just got in, man. Say, that girl," he pointed into the direction the cab had gone, "is she yours?" I raised an eyebrow. "You're interested?" I asked. He grinned. "If you won't have a bite, I may give a try. She looks hot, man." I laughed out loud. "I don't think so, Joe," I grabbed his tie and pulled him close. "Don't dare touch her, understood?" I hissed at him. He held up both hands. "All right, all right, no need to get upset, buddy!" he defended himself and laughed. I let him go and straightened out his tie. "Sorry, Joe, but this one's reserved for me." He cocked his head. "I see," he drawled. "Come on, Damon. It's been quite a while since I've seen you. Let's drink and talk," he put one arm around my shoulder and dragged me back into his bar again.

Joe had been turned while running from a plantation in Georgia during the civil war. A vampire had saved him from his persecutors and healed his injuries with blood. He couldn't recall a name, only the face. It had been a woman with blond hair, but he'd been scared by her. Accidentally, he had died shortly afterwards and came back undead. He'd had to learn all by himself and being colored had turned out to be an immense problem. He'd come across a witch on his way north and had saved her from being raped by a gang of bushwhackers. She had returned the favor by explaining a few things about vampires to him and gave him a daylight pendant. He had travelled the world, survived as best as he could and made a small fortune every now and then. In the 1980's he had bought the bar and remodeled it. That's when I had walked into this place for the first time and we had hit off right away. He loved good bourbon, drinking from humans and beautiful women, just like me. Every time I had visited, we'd had a good time together. The interior was all old style and the drinks and food were traditionally southern. He supported local artists, like singers and musicians, by letting them perform at low cost. I really liked the place. And after tonight, I liked it even more. We sat at the bar and downed some more bourbon.

"What brought you back, Damon?" Joe asked. I just shrugged. "Guess I was a little homesick," I replied. "Still pining for your brother's girlfriend?" he deadpanned. How the hell did he …? I just raised an eyebrow and he smiled. "Word travels, my friend," he said. I snorted. "Let me guess: A blonde fossil on sexy legs?" The surprise on his face confirmed my assumption. Rebecca had spread the story on her run. Bitch, I thought and gritted my teeth. She didn't know anything about me and … Elena. "Let's say, reports have been highly exaggerated, Joe." The statement had him laugh out loud. "Damon, Damon. You and women, that's always been something." I shook my head. "Let it be, Joe. It's over," I said and downed the rest of my bourbon. "You've really given up?" he asked incredulously. I took a deep breath and leaned back on my chair. "I know when I'm beaten. She chose him and I couldn't convince her otherwise, not even after she was turned." My answer left him speechless for a while and he poured me another shot. "Life's a bitch, man," he said and shook his head. "I'll drink to that," I replied dryly and raised my glass.

I decided to find out more about that annoying vampire I had killed the night before. Maybe Joe could help me with some information. "Listen, last night I ran into a rather unpleasant fellow. All grumpy, heavy Russian accent, red hair and claimed this town being his personal warehouse. Does that ring a bell?" I asked him. "Are you referring to the Big Chunks?" he replied. "Excuse me?" I almost sputtered my drink. "That's what we call them," he nodded. "Igor and Ivan are their names. Tall, red-haired, heavy built vampires with no manners, keeping a whole bunch of henchmen," he said. "Yeah, that kinda fits," I replied. "Well, they claim to be the new bosses here. I don't know how old they are, but a lot of our kind left town already to avoid trouble. You've met one of them?" he asked. "I killed one of them last night," I replied and sipped at my bourbon. "You what?" he exclaimed. "Hey, he came at me. I just defended myself," I said and held my hands up. He ran his hand over his face. "Oh man, that means big trouble," he groaned. "Can you describe him?" he asked. "Hey, I didn't know I was supposed to take pics," I returned and put my hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. There isn't a corpse because I burned it and we were alone. Problem solved." He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. If you killed one of the bosses, you might as well stake yourself," he said and kept shaking his head.

"Why are you so worried, Joe? If they bother you, just get rid of them," I said. He had never struck me as a coward. He looked at me with a hint of disgust. "Still the gambler, huh? Let me tell you a story, Damon. There was a small bar in town one year ago. The Chunks visited one night and after a fight with some drunken guy they were asked to leave. The same night, the place burned down and the fire department found the owner's body inside. That's what happens when you cross them and that was not the last time they've grilled someone," he stated. "Ew, that's gross," I replied. "Why is everyone holding back? Together you could've killed them by now," I said. "You just said it. When was the last time you saw vampires work together, huh?" he quipped. "Besides, if you have no responsibilities, that's fine, but I can't afford to get in their way," he added. I got his point. Apart from what had happened in Mystic Falls with the originals, I had never seen our kind cooperate. However, his last comment made me curious. "What do you mean?" I inquired. "I have a staff to look after, and a family, Damon," he replied. "You have a family?" I asked incredulously. He smiled wistfully. "I married a wonderful woman ten years ago and she has two girls," he said. I leaned back and stared at him as if he'd grown a second head. "Does she know what you are?" I asked. He nodded thoughtfully. "Yep, couldn't hide it from her. In fact, I saved her from one of our kind and we sort of got together after a while." I was taken aback. He just smiled. "Don't tell me I managed to render you speechless? Now, that's a first!" He laughed heartily and punched my shoulder. I made a face and downed the rest of my bourbon. "Can they walk in daylight?" I asked, steering our conversation back into safe waters. He shook his head. "Nope. As far as I know, they don't have any sunlight device." I grinned at him. "Good to know," I returned. He placed his hand on my arm. "Listen, Damon, don't do anything stupid, okay? They are older and stronger and we don't know what kind of connections they have. I don't want to lose another friend." I patted his hand. "Don't worry, Joe. If they don't threaten me, they're safe, okay?" I replied. I heard him snort, as if he didn't believe me. I raised an eyebrow at him and he waved aside. "All right, all right, I believe you." He raised his glass. "To friends," he toasted. "To friends," I responded.

After a few minutes in companionable silence he looked at me. "What's it with that girl, Damon?" he asked. "What girl?" I replied. "The one who gave you her number and had you grin like a madman, hello?" he waved at me. "Oh … that girl," I returned and looked into my glass. "I had considered feeding on her last night, but somehow I couldn't. Then I kissed her in a park this morning and tonight she popped up here," I said. He scrutinized me. "You had considered her for dinner and then you go out with her?" he asked incredulously. "Yeah, I know. I haven't been myself lately, Joe," I answered. "There's something about her that made me stop and rethink. She's witty, she has guts and …," I broke off. "And?" he insisted. "She reminds me of someone," I whispered. He nodded thoughtfully. "Your unrequited love," he stated and poured me more bourbon. I just looked at him. "Hey man, I don't know what happened to you, but I know a broken heart when I see one. Take it slow, Damon. Maybe she can help you heal," he said. I snorted. I was not convinced that my heart could ever be healed. She would be just another distraction. He scrutinized me. "Where're you staying, Damon?" Joe asked. I scratched my head. "Don't know yet. Guess I'll get a hotel room," I replied. He looked at me for a moment before he reached into his pocket. "There's an apartment I own," he handed me a slip of paper with an address on it. "It's fully furnished and not rented at the moment." He let the key dangle in front of me. "No, Joe. I can't. This is too much," I fended him off. "Yes, you can. It's a lovely place by the river. You've helped me a lot of times, now it's my turn. I insist," he returned. "All right, thanks a lot, man," I answered and shook his hand. "Um, do you know how to contact a blood bank in this town?" I asked. "Need some back-up supplies, huh?" he grinned at me. "Yeah, don't want to raise unnecessary suspicions," I replied. "The place is well-stocked. If you need more, just call me, okay?" he smiled at me. "Great, thanks Joe," I muttered and grabbed my jacket, turning to leave. I had just reached the door when he called me again. "Hey, Damon? Relax a little and have a good time," he said and waved at me. I just shrugged and left the bar.


	8. Chapter 8 - Going on a date

Disclaimer: I don't own any of The Vampire Diaries material. I just play with it. No infringements intended.

Chapter 8 – Going on a date, or not? (Caitlin)

He hadn't contacted me for a couple of days. Well, not that I had eagerly anticipated his call, but I just couldn't stop thinking about him. something about him lured me in, something that held fascination. I didn't know if it was his dangerous aspect, which he obviously had, or if it was the nice side I had experienced at the bar. They say curiosity killed the cat and I couldn't wait to find out more about him. Cheryl had of course called me the next morning and rubbed the fact into my face that she had given him her own number in case I would be too stubborn. She said he'd accepted with a grin and told her he'd get back to her if I'd turn out to be difficult. I didn't know if I should laugh or get angry at my best friend for teaming up with a stranger. 'Good morning', the text suddenly appeared on my phone on Friday morning. I decided not to answer promptly but to let him smolder a bit since he had taken almost a whole week to contact me. I had just emptied my coffee when my phone rang. "It's about time you remembered your phone," he said, sounding a bit annoyed. "Now, look who's talking," I retorted. "Missed me?" he suggested. I wasn't about to give him that satisfaction. "My universe doesn't revolve around you, Damon," I answered. "Aw, come on. Don't tell me you haven't thought about me?" he retorted. I had to grin. "Maybe once, or twice", I admitted. "Hm, would you like to enjoy some more of my excellent company?" he asked. "Is that an invitation, Damon?" I couldn't help a grin. "Sort of," he said. "I'd like to take you out." I held my breath. "Are you suggesting a date?" I returned. For a few seconds there was silence on the other side. "Nah, just hanging out and having a good time," he replied. "Can I pick you up on Saturday after your shift?" How did he know my work schedule? Cheryl, she was the only explanation. "Have you talked to Cheryl lately?" I asked him. "Oh yes, and she was a lot more cooperative than you. Told me all the naughty details about you," he returned with a laugh.

I chuckled. "I hope she didn't talk your head off." Cheryl could chat without a stop for hours. "No, I just hung up on her," he said which made me giggle. "Where are we going Saturday?" I asked. "That would be a surprise. Is that a yes?" he replied. "Sure, why not? But I need to know what to wear", I insisted. He chuckled. "Nothing fancy, jeans will be fine", he replied. "All right, my shift is over at six, so why don't you pick me up at my house around eight?" I said and almost bounced with excitement. "Deal. See you tomorrow night. Oh, and Caitlin?" he answered. "Yes?" I said. "I hope we'll dance again." I had to smile. "Okay, see you around." I hung up and shot my fist in the air. I was so much going to find out more about him! And, I was dying to know where he would take me. I packed my stuff and headed to work in such a good mood that I couldn't stop whistling. Jake eyed me suspiciously when I entered the bar. "Hey Caitlin, what's up? You are bristling with energy," he asked. I just grinned. "I'm having a good time, Jake, that's all." I waved at him and went into the kitchen to see if his wife Maria was there. "Good morning, Caitlin. What has you smiling from ear to ear?" she asked. I grinned wistfully and retreated to the employees' room to put my bag in the locker. Maria followed me. "Sooo, are you going to tell me who it is?" she asked and crossed her arms.

I smiled at her and put my staff shirt on. "Caitlin, I won't let you out", she sang. "Okay. I met someone last weekend", I replied. "And?" she insisted. "At first, I thought he was an ass. He was _way _too cocky for my taste," I replied. "But?" she dug deeper. "Well, we chatted, we danced, and I think it might be interesting to get to know him." She smiled. "Sounds like he's got you hooked," she stated and crossed her arms. I shook my head. "Nah, I'm just curious and now he's asked me out", I answered with a smile. "You're having a date already?" she asked incredulously. I rolled my eyes. "Why do you look so surprised?" I retorted. She held up her hands as if to defend herself. "I was just asking. That guy has you all excited and I'm just wondering if you don't rush things," she backed down. I placed my hand on her arm. "It's fine, Maria. I know you're just concerned", I returned. "So, where is he taking you?" she asked. I shrugged. "I don't know, he said it's a surprise." She raised her eyebrow. "Wow, that sounds a lot like a real date," she replied. I shook my head. "Nope, he said we would just hang out together," I answered. "Uh huh, and I'm Santa Claus," she drawled. "Actually, I think we'll go dancing tomorrow night, and Maria, he's a _good_ dancer", I pointed at her. She just grinned. "Well, means he's passed the first test, I'd say". She knew exactly how much I liked men who could dance. I just grinned at her and went out into the bar to start working.

The day passed by in the spur of a moment and before I knew it my shift was over. "See you tomorrow, Caitlin", Jake said and waved at me when I left the public house. I went home and changed into my running clothes. I needed to work myself out a bit before I went to bed. I ran in the small park near my home and had to smile when I came to the pond. Meeting Damon here had been the strangest thing that had ever happened to me and I was very curious to see where the whole thing with him would lead me. I sat down for a moment and stared out on the water, simply letting my thoughts flow. Without directing them to a certain subject, I noticed that all my thoughts ended with Damon. Maybe Maria was right and I was already hooked, I thought. Suddenly the surface of the water rippled in circles although there was no rain dripping at all. I frowned and moved closer. What the hell was that? The water rippled even more and suddenly foggy swirls formed above the surface. Had they built in a fountain or something during the past couple of days? I mused. The swirls turned red and I backed away a bit. Whatever that was, it was not normal and it gave me an uncanny feeling. Suddenly it was gone. The pond looked normal again. I shook my head and blinked. Had I imagined everything? I retreated from the pond and backed away. This was extremely creepy! I turned around and ran back home.

On my way home, I looked back a couple of times but everything around me seemed normal. When I reached the door I turned around once more before I opened it, but I couldn't see anything unusual. After I closed it I released a breath I'd held without knowing. For some reason I had felt very vulnerable outside, as if something or someone had followed me. I tried to shake it off and went to the bathroom to get a shower. After I've finished, I went into the kitchen to get me something for dinner. Suddenly the phone rang. I picked it up without looking at it. "Hello?" I said. "Caitlin, dearest, how are you tonight?" my grandmother's voice greeted me. "Grams! I'm fine, thanks, how about you?" I returned. Funny how she always called me when something strange happened. "Same old, same old, dear," she replied. "Oh, good. What's up?" I inquired. "Can't I call my favorite granddaughter without a reason?" she complained. I laughed. "Of course, but Grams? I know you never do things without a reason." She laughed too. "True, honey. Listen, I was wondering if you're still planning on coming over for our Halloween party?" she asked. "You know that I do almost every year, Grandma," I replied bewildered. "Of course I do. I just wanted to make sure because I have a few things I would like to talk about with you," she answered. "Um, okay. If it's urgent, can't we do it over the phone?" I asked. "No, it's all right. I'd rather do this personally," she replied. "Grams? Are you really doing well? I'm getting worried," I returned. "Aw, come on, Caitlin. I assure you I'm fine and I'm looking forward to seeing you soon, got it?" she stated. "Sure, Grams, I'll try to be there. Take care" I said. "Take care, too," she said and hung up.

The next day I woke up with a headache. My sleep had been fitful and filled with strange dreams I couldn't even remember. Looking at the clock I cursed and jumped out of bed. Late, I'm never late, I thought and managed to finish my morning routine within ten minutes. I grabbed an apple for breakfast and hurried out to my car. "Good morning, Caitlin," Maria called to me as I entered the bar. "Hey, it's good to see you, Maria. Say, do you have an aspirin? My head is killing me," I said. "Sure," she replied and searched her pockets. "You really look like you had rough night," she said as she handed me the pills. "Yeah, sort of didn't sleep too much," I returned. I swallowed it with a glass of water and sat down on the bench in front of the lockers. "Who's on duty with me today?" I asked. "Tony," she replied. I let an audible groan. "I know," she said, "he's an ass, but there was nobody else available." I sighed. Tony was a handsome man in his thirties, but he was also a lowlife. He couldn't take a 'No' from a woman and he couldn't keep his hands to himself. I headed to the bar counter and opened the cabinets to check the storage in the compartments. "Well, well, if that isn't my beautiful barmaid," I heard Tony's voice from behind me. I raised myself up and turned around. "Morning, Tony," I replied politely and put the bottles away which I had taken from the liquor compartment. "Always the busy bee," he quipped. I think it bothered him quite a lot that I had resisted his advances for the past year. I didn't reply and busied myself with something else.

I had half an hour more to go before my shift was over and I had slapped Tony's hands away for the umpteenth time. Today he seemed to be particularly clingy and I really hated it. "Bourbon, please," a soft voice suddenly rasped behind me and I turned around. Damon sat on the bar stool and grinned at me. "I'll take it, Caitlin," Tony chimed in. "I think I prefer the lady's service," Damon retorted coldly and now it was my time to grin at Tony sour face. I stepped closer to the counter. "I'm glad to see you," I whispered with a smile. "Which brand?" I asked out loud. "Your favorite," he replied with a grin. "Coming," I said and turned to fetch a tumbler from the shelf. "How come you're here already?" I asked him while I poured the alcohol. He smiled when he took the glass. "I wanted to see your work," he replied and sipped at it. "And, how long have you been watching?" I asked. His face darkened. "Long enough," he growled and nodded into Tony's direction. I sighed. "Yeah, I know, but there was nobody else available tonight," I said and continued to dry some cocktail glasses and put them away on the shelf. "How was your day?" I asked him. Damon just shrugged. "Fine, I guess. Got a few things done, took a walk through town, done some shopping…," he said. "You shop?" I asked incredulously. "Well, do I look like I have a housekeeper?" he retorted.

"Hey, Caitlin, we have enough other customers," Tony called from the other end of the bar. I lifted my hand and wiggled my fingers before I turned around to see if it was true. Of course, there was no other customer in need of a drink. They had all been served already. Suddenly I saw Timothy and Eric entering the storage room, our late shift. My shift would be over in a few minutes, but unfortunately Tony would be leaving at the same time. I turned back to Damon. "Do you need my help?" he asked. "I think I've got an idea. Busy him with the bill and meet me in five minutes at the back door, okay?" I whispered and he nodded with a grin. I grabbed a few empty bottles and headed back into the storage room. "Hey guys, good to see you," I greeted them. "Caitlin, how's it going?" Eric asked. I crooked my finger at him and motioned them to follow me into a corner. "Tony has been an overzealous octopus today and I'd like to escape him now. Would you guys help me?" Timothy banged his fist against his other palm. "I told Jake not to hire him anymore, but he wouldn't listen. Of course we'll help," he replied. "Why don't you go to your locker now while we distract him with the handover, all right?" Eric added. "Great! Thanks a lot, guys," I said and slipped past them to the locker room. I changed my shirt and shoes and grabbed my purse and bag. My shift was over and there was no need to delay my take-off. I waved good-bye at Maria in the kitchen and she gave me a thumbs-up with a grin. I shook my head and chuckled while I headed through the short narrow corridor to the back door. I had just reached the handle when Tony grabbed me from behind.

He flung me around and pushed my back to the door. "Where you think you're going, huh?" he sneered and grabbed my wrists. "Let me go, Tony," I demanded and tried to pry his hands off me. "You have resisted my charms way too long, honey," he stated and pushed the door open, dragging me into the corner with the garbage containers. "I'm warning you, Tony. Let go or I'll hurt you," I gasped. He was stronger than I'd thought. He just laughed and pushed me against a wall. I took a deep breath and kicked his family jewels pretty hard. He groaned and doubled over, letting my hands go. I tried to run, but he was faster and got a hold of my arm again, yanking me back towards him. "Why don't you pick someone your own size," an icy voice rang across the yard. "Damon," I breathed relieved. He must've looked for me and heard us. "And you are?" Tony spat, still holding my arm. "Your worst nightmare if you don't release her immediately," he said in a chilling tone and fixed Tony's gaze with a deathly stare. I shivered involuntarily. If looks could kill Tony would've dropped dead by now. He must've sensed it too, because he loosened his grip for a moment and I yanked my arm free. He turned to me again, but within a blink Damon stood in front of him and held him with one hand by his throat. He shoved him against the wall and lifted him up until his feet were dangling. "What part of 'release her' didn't register with you?" he hissed and tightened his grip. Tony coughed and gasped, unable to break the vicious hold.

"What's going on here?" Jake's angry voice rang from the door as he looked at us. "Hey! What do you think you're doing with my employee?" Jake shouted. "You shouldn't hire lowlifes like him," Damon seethed. Tony looked like he was about to suffocate and I placed my hand on Damon's back. "You don't have to kill him on my account, _please_," I said. He gritted his teeth and opened his fist. Tony crumbled to the floor in a gasping heap. "Caitlin, what happened?" Jake demanded. I turned to face him. "Tony has molested me repeatedly, Jake. Tonight he's obviously decided I had resisted long enough. Lucky for me, my date stepped in," I said. Jake's face looked grim and Tony flinched when he walked over to him and crouched down. "_You_ are fired, asshole!" he growled. "And if you ever come near her again, you're in big trouble. Understood?" he said icily. Tony just nodded, but he still couldn't speak. Damon turned to me with a wink. I wasn't sure how to respond. His demeanor had been very intimidating, but now he smiled at me as if nothing had happened. He bent down to pick up my purse and bag. Handing it to me he touched my hand. "Are you okay?" His eyes scanned my face and looked me over. I just nodded. "Yeah, I guess so." I took a shaky breath. "Let's get you out of here," he said and put his arm around my shoulder. Jake blocked our way and held out his hand. "Thanks, man. I owe you for that," he said. Damon scrutinized him, but then he grinned and shook his hand. "No problem. I'll collect another time," he said and led me away.

"Can you take me home?" I asked while we walked. "Sure, no problem," he said. I had to admit, I still felt a bit shaky. Tony had been harder to fight than I had thought and if Damon hadn't been there… ugh. I shooed the thought away. We stopped in front of a blue car and all my thoughts turned 180 degrees. "Wow! This is yours?" I exclaimed. "A 1969 Camaro Convertible," I whispered and touched the hood reverently. "I'm impressed," he said with a grin and opened the passenger door for me. "Thanks," I replied and slipped into the seat. "You know, my dad's been a sucker for classic cars all his life and I guess I had more than my share of car exhibitions," I explained and scanned the interior while we took off. He chuckled. "Take it you have no brother then?" he asked. I chuckled. "Nope, just one sister. Dad really has a hard time sometimes," I said. "What about you?" I asked. "One younger brother, parents deceased," he replied. "Oh, I'm sorry about that," I said and looked at him. He grimaced a bit. "It's okay, it's been a long time ago," he replied. I remained silent for a while. "Thanks for saving me," I finally said. "No problem. I should probably show you a few self-defense moves, if you like?" he replied. I looked at him. "Seriously?" I wondered. He nodded. "Sure, why not? Could be useful," he answered. "Okay," I replied. He scrutinized me. "Caitlin, be honest with me: Do you still want to go or would you like to take a rain-check?" he asked with a frown. I looked at him for a moment. "No, I'll be fine. I still want to go out with you," I returned.

When we reached my house he jumped out and held the door open. When had he turned into a gentleman? I wondered. "Would you like to come in?" I asked while I unlocked the front door. "If you insist," he replied with a smile. "I insist," I replied and he followed me inside. Suddenly I was a bit insecure on how to proceed. I felt like a fish on the hook. "Um … would you like something to drink while you wait?" I asked. "No, thanks, I'm good," he replied and craned his neck to take a look into the living room. "All right, why don't you go inside while I change upstairs and hurry up?" I said and wrung my hands. "Sure, take your time. I'll wait down here," he answered and leaned at the door frame to the kitchen. I turned and ran upstairs, took a short shower and decided on black jeans with a turquoise chiffon blouse and a matching camisole underneath. A black silk shawl and some silver jewelry completed the picture. Favorite ankle boots on, make-up done, hair put up in a stylish messy bun – let's go, I thought and headed down the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9 - Having a good time

Disclaimer: I don't own any of The Vampire Diaries material. I just play with it. No infringements intended.

Chapter 9 – Having a good time (Damon)

Seeing that asshole attacking her behind the bar had taken all my willpower not to vamp out and kill him right in front of her. I would've loved to rip his heart out, but then my cover would've been blown. Caitlin looked a bit shaken while I drove her home, but she didn't want to skip it. I heard her shower and get dressed while I scanned her interior. Sixties, really? I groaned inwardly. Lots of pictures decorated the walls and shelves, some hand-painted but most of them were photographs. I studied them and saw one picture with three women. It showed her and two older women, maybe her mother and grandmother. The Taliaferro resemblance was unmistakable. Especially the grandmother looked a lot like my own mother would've at the same age. When I heard her coming down the stairs I turned around and almost had to catch my breath. She looked smashing. The tight jeans clung to her hips and the almost lucent blouse left little to imagination, regardless of the camisole underneath it. I just wished she would've let her hair down instead of wearing it in a bun. I was a sucker for long hair. "Ready?" She smiled at me. "Yep. Let's go," I said and escorted her to my car. I drove south and then east towards the outskirts of Louisville. "So, where are we going?" she asked. "Curious?" I replied with a smirk. "Always," she retorted. "Well, you just wait and see," I returned. "Damon!" she pouted. I just grinned. She was funny, and she looked gorgeous tonight. I licked my lips unconsciously. "Hold your horses," she teased me. "Who, me?" I tried to distract her. Although…, I let my eyes roam over her body. "Eyes on the road, Damon," she sang and grinned. Damn, she was too perceptive, I thought.

"Tell me, what did you do before you came to Louisville?" she asked after a while. "I've been traveling a lot," I answered. "Where to?" she inquired. "Mainly to Europe and Asia," I answered. "Does that mean, you don't have to work?" She was really curious tonight. "You are asking way too many questions," I growled, trying to keep her in check. She held her hands up. "Excuse me, but I'd like to know who is taking me out tonight," she huffed. I chuckled at her defiance. "Let's say, I've made a few successful investments in the past which allow me to live on the return," I answered her question. She whistled lowly. "Nice," she muttered. "And what about you? Why are you working at a bar?" I asked her. She had struck me as the more educated type. She shrugged. "I dropped out of college five years ago and never made it back," she replied. "The job pays a decent salary and I like working with people. It was a chance I couldn't resist," she added. Her explanation didn't satisfy me. "What made you quit college?" I pressed. "You are too nosey, Damon," she retorted. "Tit for tat, Caitlin. I'd also like to know a few things about you," I quipped. She sighed. "All right. I broke up with my fiancé back then and went through an emotional crisis – end of story." She crossed her arms. I decided to give in since we had reached our destination.

"Here we are," I said and pulled into a parking lot. "Wow, what a crowd!" Caitlin exclaimed. "This could take some time," she mused while looking at the long line. "Not if you just follow me," I said and helped her out of the car. I took her hand and led her past the queue to the bouncer, ignoring the protests coming from those standing in line. "Damon Salvatore, look on the VIP list." The guy took a piece of paper out of his jacket and scanned it. "Okay," he grunted and waved at us. I turned to Caitlin who had followed the exchange with her mouth open. "Come on." I just grinned at her and pulled her with me. It was a two-story building. The bar and a dance floor were on the first floor and the grill was up on a gallery-like floor. The lady at the reception motioned upstairs when I asked for our table. "You've made a reservation?" Caitlin asked incredulously. "Yep," I said, popping the "p" while I pulled out the chair for her. "I thought it would be nice to eat first before we mingle with the dancing crowd." I could see the surprise written all over her face. "You told me this wasn't a date. Did I miss something along the way?" she quipped. "I just like having my comforts, that's all," I replied with a smile. "If it helps, consider it my apology for our first encounter, okay?" She crossed her arms and shook her head. "What?" I asked and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure what to think of you right now," she said. "Oh, good," I grinned and opened the menu. I liked being unpredictable and considering my usual temper I had already been too modest today for my taste.

I glanced at her inconspicuously. She scanned the location before she picked up the menu with a shake of her head. After a few minutes a waitress arrived and we finally ordered food and drinks. "So," she started after putting the menu away, "this is an interesting place and definitely not _just_ a bar. How did you find it?" she asked. "I've got a tip," I replied. She scrutinized me. "You know, I would've never thought you could be such a nice guy," she said. I decided to pull that tooth fast. "I'm not nice, Caitlin. I take what I like and I usually don't ask for permission." She raised an eyebrow. "Is that why you acted like a jerk when we first met?" She wasn't one to waste time. I leaned back in my seat. "I tend to lash out when I'm having a rough time," I replied. "And, you thought I _deserved_ a lesson?" she answered. "Yep," I nodded. "You were _way_ too cocky for your own good," I said with a grin. She smiled at me and leaned forward. "I don't believe you," she stated. I just shrugged. "Whatever." I waved my hand aside. Our drinks finally arrived and I raised my glass. "To good times," I toasted. "I'll hold you to that," she replied and raised hers too. I smiled a little. I fully intended to have fun tonight and wondered if she would play along.

"Shall we continue our little game?" she asked suddenly. I narrowed my eyes. "As far as I remember we were even with four questions," she added. "All right," I conceded. "Ladies first," I motioned for her to begin. "How old are you?" she asked. I smirked and leaned forward. "What do you think?" She scrutinized me. "Hm…," she tapped a finger on her chin. "I'd say twenty-five." I nodded. "Now I'm flattered. I'm quite a bit older. My turn," I answered, now scrutinizing her. "Why are you here with me?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow. "You invited me?" she answered, looking a little confused. I shook my head. "After last Sunday, I was pretty sure I had pissed you off seriously. What changed?" I pressed. She blushed thoroughly and looked into her glass of bourbon. "I _was_ pissed, still kinda am," she replied. "But?" I pressed. She took a deep breath, hesitating to spill her thoughts. "Obviously opposites attract," she said in a low voice before she raised her head and locked her eyes with mine. "I got curious," she stated. I leaned back in my chair. "Curiosity killed the cat, didn't you know?" I returned. She smiled at me. "Yeah, but in the end the cat always gets the mouse." I had to laugh out loud. "Are you comparing me to a mouse?" I chuckled. She laughed too. "If the shoe fits," she teased. The waitress interrupted us with our food. "Mmh, this looks yummy," she appraised the food on her plate. "Guess the cat will stick to shrimps tonight," she grinned at me. "Phew, lucky me," I teased back and dug into my steak.

"You know," she started after a while of companionable silence, "I wondered what you were doing in the park that morning." I quickly thought about an explanation. "I had gotten into a brawl that night. I needed some distance and took a walk," I answered. "That explains at least your awful mood," she nodded. "Yeah, I was still pretty pent-up," I returned. "But it doesn't explain your incredibly fast moves," she continued. Oops, she was too observant for my taste. "I had you very upset, you probably just imagined it," I stated. She raised an eyebrow, but she didn't answer and focused on her food again. "How long have you been living in Louisville?" I asked. She shrugged. "Since college. I liked the town, that's why I stayed after…," she stopped talking. "After you broke with your fiancé," I finished the sentence for her. She just nodded. "Have you ever been to Richmond again?" I inquired. Her eyes glazed over with a dreamy look. "Oh yeah, I visited quite a few times. I have family still living there and Dad got invited to the Old South weekends in Richmond every year. I remember how my mom enjoyed sewing the dresses for us girls. It was wonderful promenading around in the sunshine, pretending to be in another time. I think I could've loved living in the old South."

I looked her over and could almost picture her as a Southern lady of my times. The wavy hair dressed up high, a cotton promenade dress with a hooped skirt, maybe a bonnet hat and a parasol … "Damon?" her voice interrupted my fantasies. "No, you wouldn't," I quipped. "Excuse me?" she wondered. "You wouldn't like the old South," I said. "How would _you_ know?" she retorted. I have first-hand experience, honey, I thought. "You would've belonged to your father like an asset. You wouldn't have had any freedom, no own money, no choice on what education to get or how to lead your life. Yes, the gents would've lined up to court you, being the beauty you are, but you wouldn't have had any say in whom to love or to marry. Shall I go on?" She eyed me warily. "You can be such a spoilsport," she muttered and sipped at her drink. "And you are such a spring chicken," I retorted. She pursed her lips in an adorable pout and crossed her arms. The waitress came to collect the dishes and asked if we wanted anything else. We both denied and I took the bill. The music downstairs changed into R&B. The perfect beat for some nice dancing, I thought.

"Come on, Caitlin. Let's have some fun." I pulled her up from her chair and led her down to the dance floor. Almost all dancers on the floor were grinding and there wasn't much space left. She followed reluctantly. "Do you even know how to dance this?" I asked her as we started out in a loose dance hold. She raised an eyebrow, gave me a smirk and dropped my hands to her hips. She lifted her arms and turned her upper body a little sideways, swaying her hips towards my pelvis. All right, I'll take it back, I thought. After a while I moved behind her and rolled my hips in synch with hers. The floor was pretty crowded and there was no way I could've kept a distance. I had to get into her comfort zone, but she didn't seem to mind. I relished in the feel of her body pressed to mine. My hands stayed on her hips but I couldn't help caressing her sides just above the waistband of her jeans. She didn't slap my fingers away, she just smiled and leaned her butt a bit more into me while she slid down to her knees and up again with gyrating hips. I let my fingers trail up and down along her sides, feeling the outline of her bra underneath the fabric. I took her hands, crossed them over each other when she rose again and caught her in a wrap. "You can be such a tease," I whispered just above the music into her ear, pulling slightly at her arms to get her closer. She turned her head a little. "You really mean what you said earlier?" she asked. I looked questioningly at her, indicating that I couldn't follow at the moment. "You really think I would've been a beauty?" she added. I grinned and rolled her out of the wrap only to pull her back into me with her arms over my shoulders. "I think you _are_ beautiful," I whispered and let my hands glide down to her hips while I fixed her gaze.

I chuckled as she blushed thoroughly and averted her eyes. "You need to loosen up a bit," I stated and lifted her chin with one finger. Mischief flickered in her eyes and she raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, guess I should," she drawled and started to lean her upper body away from me while pressing her crotch into mine. The friction down there was hard to ignore. A smile danced on her lips as she watched me eyeing her. I held her hips while she lifted her hands to her head and with a quick movement she removed the bodkins that held her bun. She shook her head and let her long hair fall down. Pushing the pins into her pocket she grinned at me and turned around without missing a beat. "Loose enough?" she asked and leaned her back against my chest, still rolling her hips. I couldn't help a slight groan as her butt grinded against the beginning bulge in my jeans. I grabbed her biceps and spun her around to face, but she was prepared and rolled out of my reach. The music changed into fast hip hop beats and she stepped away from me. "I think I need a break. How about you?" she said. "Sounds good," I replied a little strangled and led her to the bar. I ordered bourbon for us while she excused herself to the restroom, giving me the chance to secretly adjust myself.

A few minutes later she returned with sparkling eyes. "Are you up to something?" I asked, holding the glass to her. "Maybe," she replied and downed it in one gulp. "Easy, girl. The night's still young," I reminded her. "So am I," she grinned and ordered one more. She downed that one too and took my hand. "Come on, I wanna dance," she stated and pulled me towards the dance floor again. I recognized the song being an old Beyoncé tune. _You need to stop for a minute, before you get too deep up in it. 'Cause everything ain't what it seems. It's hard loving a woman like me._ She pulled me closer, put her arms on my shoulders and started grinding in front of me. I tried not to stare on her hips which were swaying and gyrating to the beat with an amazing flexibility. I didn't hold back and hooked my fingers into the loops of her waistband to pull her closer, never letting her eyes go. Surprise flickered in them only for a moment. Her gaze became more intense and fire burned behind those cornflower blue irises. My fingers itched to travel over her body, but I only clutched her hips a little tighter as my excitement rose. She was definitely turned on and let her eyes roam freely over my body. When she licked her lips unconsciously I had enough. I spun her around and pulled her back to my body, pressing her butt into my groin with my left arm around her abdomen. "What do you think you're doing?" I demanded, letting my breath tease her ear. She was breathing faster, there was no way she could've missed the bulge in my jeans. "Didn't you call me a tease earlier?" she replied, never missing a beat. "Are you sure you can keep up with me?" I returned and let her go, continuing to dance with a slight distance now. She turned around and grinned at me. "Getting too hot?" she asked over the music. I just grinned back and kept moving.

We kept dancing on a less intimate level and took a break when the music changed into slow romantic tunes. We settled at the bar for another drink. "Phew, I think I need to refresh myself a bit. Would you please excuse me?" she said after a while and headed towards the restrooms. I threw some cash on the counter and followed her inconspicuously. She had me all worked up on the dance floor and I wanted to find out if she was willing to do more than that. The dimly lit hallway to the restrooms made a few bends. I waited behind a bend for her to return and stopped her in midstride with my arm propped to the wall. "Hello, beautiful," I whispered. She jumped a little, but then she relaxed. "Did you follow me?" she asked playing innocent. I placed my other arm next to her, thus trapping her against the wall. "Maybe," I said and lowered my head slowly to hers. "Um, what do you think you're doing?" she gasped, pulling her head back until it hit the wall. "I think I'll continue what your started out there," I whispered. "No, you won't," she answered back. "Yes, I will," I retorted. "I told you, Caitlin, I _take_ what I want." She looked around but we were alone. "You could at least ask," she whispered defiantly. She wasn't afraid at all, I could sense that. I paused only inches away from her mouth and narrowed my eyes at her. "Well?" I said, fully expecting her to say no. Instead she lifted her head and started to kiss me. Soft warm lips molded against mine and opened up willingly when I let my tongue dance over them. Her arms came up and around me, her fingers clenching in my hair while I pressed her into the wall with my body. Heavy breathing and moans escaped us both after a short while. I opened my eyes to look at her, but then I pulled away in shock. For a second I saw Elena's face before me, flushed with excitement and passion. I gasped and shook my head, letting her go.

"Damon?" she asked bewildered. The vision was gone, I had only imagined it. I've had a fucking flashback! "Sorry, too much booze," I mumbled and stormed out of the hallway. "Damon!" I needed to get away from her and headed towards the door. When I had reached the car, I heard Caitlin's voice behind me. "Care to explain what the hell happened?" she inquired. "Nope," I returned and opened the passenger door, motioning at her to get inside. She fumed, but she slipped into the car without another word. I got in too and had just started the engine when she reached for the key and turned it off again. "Damn it, Damon! First you have me all fired up and then you chicken out. What's wrong?" She crossed her arms. I started the car again and caught her hand when she tried to reach for the key again. "I can't tell," I stated tersely and looked at her. "Do you want me to drive you home or not?" I added. She scrutinized me for a few moments and then she leaned back. "All right, go ahead," she said and buckled up. I let the engine rev and headed towards the highway.

The tension in the car was almost palpable. She had by no means given up on the subject, I knew that much. The discussion was only postponed. We drove in complete silence and I could feel her scrutinizing me all the way. "It's rude to stare," I grumbled at some point. She raised an eyebrow, but she didn't answer back. When we reached her house, I stopped in front of it. "Thanks for the invitation," she said. "No problem," I replied. She reached for the door, but then she sighed and turned to me once more. "I just wish you would trust me a little," she said. "I can't tell you," I replied and clenched my jaw. She gave me one last glance and got off the car. "Caitlin?" I called to her before she closed the door. She bent down to look inside. "Yeah?" I managed a small smile. "Good night," I said softly. She hung her head for a second. "Good night, Damon," she replied. I nodded at her while she closed the door and then I took off.


	10. Chapter 10 - Why?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of The Vampire Diaries material. I just play with it. No infringements intended.

Chapter 10 – Why? (Caitlin)

I went inside and threw my purse into a corner before I fell on my couch. What the hell had just happened? Why had he stopped kissing me and looked at me as if he'd seen a ghost? It didn't make sense! I thought full of frustration. It had felt like a date, even if he claimed it wasn't. And weren't you supposed to kiss on a date? God, we were both grown-ups, not teenagers. On the dance floor he had drawn me in like a magnet. That man was sex on legs! I would always be a sucker for guys who knew how to use their body. He was hot, Cheryl had been right. Oh yes, he had teased me, but I had paid him back, I thought. I could still remember how his eyes had glazed over when I had let my hair down, pushing my pelvis firmly against his crotch. I grinned. I hadn't even realized how turned on I had been until I'd hit the restroom. And that kiss, God! It had felt like nothing I had ever experienced. I'd thought I would spontaneously combust. But why had he stopped? He'd been lost in the kiss, I'd seen it on his face, but when he'd looked at me I'd gotten the impression that he was shocked. About what? And what should I do about him? I didn't know. I hadn't done any dating for years and was out of my league here.

I decided to text my best friend, Cheryl. ~U still up?~ Seconds later she answered. ~Sure. U ok?~ I sighed and replied. ~No~ Seconds later my phone rang. "Hi Cheryl," I greeted her. "Caitlin, what went wrong?" she asked. "I honestly don't know," I said. "Tell me what happened, dear." I took a deep breath. "It started out great. He took me to a bar and grill tonight and invited me to dinner." I heard her jubilating a faint 'yes!' on the other side and had to smile. "So, you dated," she said. "Yes - no, he said he just wanted us to hang out together and have a good time," I replied. "And did you?" she asked bewildered. "Yes, I had a good time. I mean, we talked, we had dinner, and then we danced the rest of the evening." I could almost hear Cheryl frowning over the phone. "So, what exactly went wrong?" I wasn't sure how much to tell her. "Caitlin, spill it. I can't help you if you don't tell me all the details!" she demanded. "Well, dancing got a little heated, you know, the grinding and all that…," my voice trailed off. "I knew he was sex on legs. I told you, remember?" she said. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Anyway, we made out in the hallway to the restrooms, he kinda wanted to repay me for teasing him and suddenly he broke the kiss and ran," I answered. "Why the hell would he do that?" Cheryl mused. "I have no idea, Cheryl. One second we were both all over each other and suddenly he pulled away, looked at me as if he'd seen a ghost and bolted." She let a low whistle. "What happened next?" she asked. "I followed him out to the car and pressed for an answer, but all he said was he can't tell. And then he drove me home." I sighed.

"What did I do, Cheryl? Was it wrong to work him up on the dance floor?" I asked her. "No, no, no, Caitlin. You didn't do anything wrong. You both had fun, right? That's what this night was about, wasn't it?" she stated. "Yeah, I know, but still I feel weird. As if I scared him off," I returned. "I don't think so. Haven't you told me last week that he probably made a bad experience in his past?" she asked. I pondered on it. "Yeah, I remember. Last Sunday when we danced he asked me why I was single and when I said 'Once bitten, twice shy' he replied 'I know what you mean', and he said that with a bitter voice," I explained. "That must be it, Caitlin," she replied. "Kissing you there probably triggered a memory. Oh my god, maybe he had a déjà vu!" she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. "Fantastic," I muttered. "What do I do now?" I added. "Give him time. If that was the reason he might just need some time to come around," she mused. "Great. Why do I always have to get the jerks?" I huffed. "Give him a chance, Caitlin. Wait a few days, then contact him. It's not like _your_ slate is completely clean," she said. "What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded. "I just wanted to remind you how you felt for a long time after your crash back then." I hung my head for a second. She didn't need to remind me. Hell, if anyone knew how much losing the possible love of your life hurts, it would be me. I took a deep breath. "I know, Cheryl," I said tersely. "Hey, no offense," she added. "None taken. You just pulled my head out of the gutter. I guess that's what BFFs are for." She laughed heartily. "Oh yeah, that's right, Caitlin. So, sleep on it and call me again tomorrow if you want, okay?" she said. "Sure thing, and thanks, Cheryl," I replied.

(Damon)

I didn't know what had possessed me to run away like this. A flashback of the night in Denver with Elena had crushed everything tonight. I had thought I was free of her, but obviously I wasn't! By pushing Caitlin away tonight I probably pissed her off again and ruined my chances with her. I had tried to calm the waves when I'd dropped her off at home. I had enjoyed every minute with her. She had been hot and teasing tonight and she'd done it on purpose. I didn't rate her as the type of girl who would play around. She had wanted this kiss, I had wanted it, but then that damn flashback had set in! I was so screwed up! Driving aimlessly for the next few hours, my thoughts constantly went back to that moment tonight. The feeling of her body against mine, my hands on her ass, her breasts pushing against my chest – God, I could have fucked her right there! And then I had opened my eyes and seen Elena's face for the blink of an eye! For the first time I had been lost for words and so shell-shocked that the only solution for me had been to run. How could I ever explain this to her?

When I finally got home, I felt emotionally exhausted and needed a drink. I grabbed a pouch of blood and poured me a glass of bourbon before I settled on the couch. Gulping the bourbon and sipping the blood I stared into the fireplace. This whole situation had me messed up. Why had I let myself feel like this? Should I switch it off again? I closed my eyes, let my head fall back and recalled how we had danced together. Her ass rubbing against my crotch, her heart beating faster each time our gazes had locked, her breathing – Ugh, I could get hard again only thinking of her. And the way she had kissed me … it had felt like liquid fire in my veins. I reveled in the memory. Was it just the physical attraction? I hadn't pursued sex with a woman for quite some time. All I had been interested in had been their blood. Snatch, feed and erase – the approach had worked for me through the past few years. But this time was different. If was honest with myself, I was tired of being all alone. I craved emotional interaction with someone but at the same time I avoided any ties like the plague. If I only knew that being friends - maybe with benefits - would be enough for her… oh fuck! I groaned and rubbed my face. Maybe I should wash it down with bourbon, I thought and got up to get another one. I looked at the bottles and left my glass on the counter. Booze was always the best to take the edge off…

Needless to say I felt like I had been run over by a truck the next morning. I groaned when I tried to get up and staggered into the kitchen to get me a blood bag. Blood was the best for a hang-over. On my way back to the bedroom I saw my mobile phone on the kitchen table and picked it up. No text from her, nothing. Well, what did you expect after the stunt you pulled? I thought and let myself fall on my bed again, sucking at the blood bag. I must've fallen asleep because when I woke up again it was dark already. I cracked one eye open and saw the almost empty bag was still in my hand, resting on the nightstand. Looks like I've had enough savvy not to spill it, I thought and rolled on my back. My phone buzzed from an incoming text. I sat up and looked at it. ~I had fun yesterday anyhow. Just wanted U to know. C.~ Looks like she wasn't pissed anymore. ~Me too. Thanks. D.~ I texted back. I decided to take a shower and got up. Throwing the empty bag into the bin, I headed for the bathroom. A feeling of relief crept over me. Maybe I hadn't screwed up too bad. After the shower I settled in front of the fireplace and contemplated my situation. I could go on seeing her, having fun with her and maybe even have sex with her at some point. Or, I could try to piss her off thoroughly enough for her to leave me alone and never have to worry about her again. Now, what option to choose? … My eyes wandered to the bar again.


	11. Chapter 11 - Drinks and breakfast

Disclaimer: I don't own any of The Vampire Diaries material. I just play with it. No infringements intended.

Chapter 11 – Drinks and a breakfast guest (Caitlin)

Tuesday night I was working another late shift at the bar. Damon hadn't contacted me. I assumed he was still avoiding me, because he owed me an explanation. Well, I couldn't force him. If Cheryl was right, he would come around some time and maybe a little distance after our hot first date wasn't that bad after all. At some time during the evening I fetched some supply from the storage and stacked the bottles into the compartments below the counter. "Hello, Caitlin." His voice let me bolt upright and I hit my head hard underneath the counter. "Ow - shit!" I cursed and held my head. I heard a few snickers and glared around. "I'm sorry," he said and looked apologetically. "No, you're not," I snapped. "All right, I'm not," he agreed and grinned. "Are we gonna talk about what happened?" I asked. He pursed his lips and looked pensive. But he wasn't. To my best judgement he was tipsy already. "Nope, I don't think so," he replied. "Okay, then what do you want here, Damon?" I asked. "Well, it's a bar. What do you think?" he replied. Of course, he wanted a drink. "Your favorite?" I returned. He nodded. "Double it," he added. I poured him his rye and turned away to serve another customer, ignoring him. When I returned he held out his glass. "Another." I raised an eyebrow, but followed his request. I didn't want to start a drinking discussion with him. After all, he was just another customer. After the fifth double shot, however, I couldn't ignore it any longer. "I think you've had enough, Damon," I stated. "Absolutely not," he replied with the slightest slurring. I looked around to see if anyone was watching us. "Why are you doing this?" I whispered and leaned closer to him. He rested his chin on his hands. "'Life's more fun that way," he returned. I just shook my head and gave him one more. "This _is_ the last one you'll get from me, Damon," I said. He just shrugged and remained quiet for some time. Only his eyes followed me around. I had enough customers which kept me busy and so we didn't get to talk for a while. I just observed him. He sprawled on his chair and watched people around him, as if he was waiting for something.

Jake stopped by and refilled the beer supplies. He nudged me with his elbow and nodded into Damon's direction. I groaned inwardly. A curvaceous blonde had made her way through the crowd and placed herself on the barstool next to him. "Hello handsome," she cooed and almost bumped her oversized boobs into him. "Hello, hello, where did you come from?" he slurred and looked her over from head to toe. She crossed her legs herself seductively on the small seat and leaned forward, presenting her obvious assets to him. He was assessing her with a certain expression on his face. I had come to call it 'hunter mode' over the years. Whenever one of those slut-type girls had strolled in, looking for an easy fuck, men's gazes had changed. She was no exception and Damon seemed hooked. I was boiling inwardly at her impertinence while I watched her fussing over him. He returned her flirtatious attempts and they giggled together. When Damon bent over to attack her long neck I nearly lost it and had to grab the counter for composure. "A drink for the lady," he called to me. "I don't see any lady," I said tersely and glared at him. He frowned at me with heavy lidded eyes for a moment before a stupid grin spread over his face. He stuffed his hand into his pocket and threw some cash on the counter. "Come on, let's take this party somewhere else," he slurred and threw his arm around the blonde, dragging her to the door. "Have fun," I murmured through clenched teeth. At the door he turned around once more and looked at me with a frown. Did he expect me to fight for him or something? I lowered my head and tried not to think of him right now. We weren't in any relationship, I knew that, but why did it hurt so much to see him with another woman?

My shift continued for another two hours and I kept working like in trance that night. When I changed into my normal clothes, Jake stopped by. "Wasn't that your date earlier tonight?" he said. "Yep," I said. "Um …, sorry if I seem nosey, but why did he leave with miss bitch-tits?" I sighed. "Cause he's a dick, Jake." I tied my shoestrings and got up. "I'm sorry," he said and looked down. I just shrugged. "Shit happens, Jake, don't worry," I replied and grabbed my bag. "See you tomorrow, Caitlin." I nodded at him. "See you." I left and walked down the street to my car, taking deep breaths to calm myself down. When I turned around the next corner, I bumped into someone. "Oops, I'm sorry," I said and stepped back. "Don't be," a well-known voice replied. "Damon?" I asked incredulously and looked at him. He was pretty disheveled, shirt torn at the hem, hair spiked in all directions. I crossed my arms. "Well, did you have a good roll in the hay?" I quipped. He shook his head. "Nope, I got ambushed by her pimp." He rolled his right shoulder and grimaced. "Guess she was just a shill," he added. The lapel of his leather jacket moved and I could see a large dark stain on his blue shirt. I placed my hand on it. "Are you hurt?" I asked and withdrew my hand. My eyes grew wide. It was wet and red. "Oh my god, is that your blood?" I inquired. "We've got to get you to an ambulance," I continued and reached for my phone, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to his body. "I don't need an ambulance, I'm okay. The blood's not mine," he hissed. Heat radiated off him. His gaze locked with mine and I could feel his breath on my face. Cold blue irises fixed mine and realization dawned upon me. "You killed him?" I whispered and caught my breath. "Not quite." He shook his head.

I breathed deeply and took a step back. He let me go. "Where's your car?" I asked. "Near Le Bon Temps. I walked here." He seemed pretty pent-up. "You want a ride?" I offered. He looked at me with a frown. "Why?" he asked. "Why what?" I returned. "Why would you help me?" I raised an eyebrow. "Why not? Can we please talk in the car?" I asked and looked around me. He nodded and followed me without further questions. I opened the doors and he slipped into the passenger seat. I pulled out and headed towards Le Bon Temps. I felt him scrutinize me and his intense gaze raised goose bumps on my skin. "Stop staring, Damon," I finally said. "I'm trying to figure you out," he replied. I rolled my eyes. "You know, somehow I get the feeling that you have a split personality," I said. "The Damon I met last weekend was completely different from the one today." He stared straight on the street. "And what's your conclusion?" he asked. I sighed. "Either you're a real schizo or you have a big skeleton in your closet." A small amused smile played around his lips. He looked at me and took a deep breath. "There are things in my life that I can't talk about," he stated. I glanced at him repeatedly. His chiseled features were tense and his brows furrowed. Something was nagging at him, something he couldn't share. "All right, I won't press," I replied and pulled over to stop near Le Bon Temps. "Thanks for the ride," he said and turned to open the door. "Damon!" He turned back and looked at me. I returned his intense gaze and took one of his hands. His eyes flicked down and back to my face again. "Stay out of trouble, okay?" I asked softly and gave his hand a soft squeeze. His features relaxed a bit and he returned the squeeze gently. He nodded at me before he got out.

I watched him walking down the street and entering his car. He drove off with screeching tires. I waited a couple of minutes before I got out and went over to the bar. Since it was in the middle of the week, it wasn't crowded at all and I made my way to the bar counter. "Good evening, what can I get you?" the bartender greeted me. "Hi, Wild Turkey single barrel. Straight up, please," I replied. I needed alcohol now and for once I didn't care about spending money. "And double it," I added when he fetched the glass. "Quite a choice for a woman," a deep baritone rumbled behind me and I turned around. A tall, well-built African-American stood before me and flashed his teeth at me with a dazzling smile. "May I join you?" he asked. I would've preferred to drink alone, but I didn't want to appear impolite. "It's a free country," I said and pointed to the barstool next to me. He signaled the bartender to give him the same drink. "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself," he said and held out his hand. "Joseph Lee, but call me Joe." I took his hand. "Caitlin O'Brien," I replied. He raised his glass. "Cheers," he said. "Cheers," I returned. "I've seen you here before," he continued. "You gave your number to a friend of mine, Damon. Didn't you?" I scrutinized him. "Are you his friend, the bar owner?" I asked, remembering the conversation Cheryl and I've had with Damon two weeks ago. "Yep, the one and only friend he has," he returned. "No surprise," I muttered and sipped at my drink. "Obviously our mutual friend has shown some of his annoying traits," he returned and looked pointedly at me. A mirthless chuckle escaped my lips. "Yeah, you could say that. The biggest ass I've met so far in my life." His expression changed to concern. "Caitlin, why don't we go to my office? I think you might prefer some privacy." I studied his face. He was serious. Well, maybe I could get some information about Damon this way. I nodded and grabbed my glass. He motioned at me to follow him to a room at the rear end of the bar.

The sign at the door said "Manager". Inside there was a large wooden desk and leather furniture. Altogether the office made a very solid impression. "Please, sit down," he said and motioned to the couch. I did and he placed himself in the armchair across from me. "This is a nice location you have here," I said. He inclined his head and raised his glass. "I'm that lucky, yes. Damon told you?" I grimaced. "Well, he sort of mentioned it while intruding a girls' night with my BFF." He grinned. "How do you get along with him?" he asked. I pondered on what to tell him. I tried to keep it simple and held my hand up, counting on my fingers. "Well, let's put it this way: I crossed his path in a park one morning. First, he scared the hell out of me, then he lectured me and let me go. The same night, we meet here by coincidence. Not funny. Last Saturday he took me out, dancing got heated, we kissed and he bolted. Tonight he appeared for a booze-cruise at the bar I work in, took off with a blonde slut and got attacked by her pimp. How's that?" He grimaced. "Ouch, that _doesn't_ sound well," he said and sipped at his drink while he examined me. I shook my head. "I think he's hiding something, but I don't want to press. Hell, right now he probably won't talk to me anyway. It's just …," I hesitated. "What?" Joe asked with perked attention. "His actions seem so damn erratic …," I let my voice trail off. Joe chuckled. "Let me clarify something first: I'm not playing counselor for Damon. In fact, he would kill me if he knew I was talking to you about him. But maybe I can cast some light on his irritating personality." He gave me a wide grin. I had to smile. Exactly what I had hoped for, but I couldn't tell him that. "If that keeps me from killing him one day, go ahead," I replied with a nod.

He laughed a short laugh. "He's been through rough times when he was young and had to cope with a lot of betrayal and rejection in his past." Wow, that was already more than I had asked for, I thought. "He can be a very loyal friend, but he's also a dangerous enemy. It's definitely not a good idea to piss him off seriously." I nodded. "I can imagine that," I returned, thinking about the scene with Tony. "You said he was hurt and betrayed. That wouldn't have anything to do with a woman?" I asked. He scrutinized me. "You're very perceptive, Caitlin. Let's say, he's been seriously in love twice in his life and both women rejected him." I cringed at the thought how much that must've hurt. "Sounds like a traumatic experience," I said and shook my head. He looked very serious. "Yeah, it kinda was. The first one toyed with him and his brother and got between them, splitting them up. The second one was his brother's latest girlfriend. She grew to like him, but finally chose his brother. I guess that broke his heart," he said. "Wait, he and his brother loved the same girl, twice?" I asked surprised. He just nodded. I sat in silence and looked into my glass of bourbon. "That explains quite a few things," I mumbled. "He's not over her yet, isn't he?" He shook his head. "I honestly don't know, Caitlin, but I don't believe it," Joe said softly. I took a deep breath and raised my head. "Well, thanks a lot, Joe. I guess I got more than I asked for," I said. "He's got a stubborn sense of pride, Caitlin, so don't pity him," he warned. I raised an eyebrow at him. "But he's also a player and if you play along, you might get one hell of a ride," he grinned. "I think I better leave now," I said and got up. He walked me to the door. "Tell you what: I'd bet my last dime that he'll contact you again. He's curious," he said with a smile and opened the door. I let my doubts show on my face and turned to leave. "Oh, and Caitlin?" I turned around. "This conversation never happened." He grinned at me.

The next morning I woke up after a night full of fuzzy pictures in my dreams. Bits and pieces, all about Damon, had whirled through my mind, but nothing had made sense. I took a shower and got dressed for the day. The sun was shining and a mild breeze wafted outside. I opened all windows to aerate the house and settled on the rear porch with a cup of coffee. I would be working another late shift today, so I had plenty of time to enjoy the morning sun. I closed my eyes and let the sunrays warm my skin while relaxing on the swing. "Enjoying yourself?" His voice let me bolt upright. "You've gotta stop being so jumpy," he said. "And you've gotta stop scaring me like this," I muttered and looked at him. He leaned to one of the posts and grinned. He looked better this morning, more relaxed and balanced. "I'm sorry," he said. "No, you're not," I retorted and had to grin too. Somehow we seemed to repeat our conversations. I sipped at my coffee and kept my eyes on him. "You gonna stand there forever or join me?" I bantered and tapped on the free spot beside me. I knew I was playing with fire, but I didn't care. He cocked his head and scrutinized me. Then he shrugged. "If you insist," he replied and sat down beside me. "I do." The swing was small and there wasn't much space. He had to place one arm on the backrest behind me.

"Coffee? I swear I didn't spit into it," I said and held up my cup. He accepted with a smile and sipped at it. "Strong," he replied. "Uh huh, I needed it." I took the cup back. "You've gotta work today?" he asked. I just nodded. "Did you kill the man last night?" I asked after a while. He shook his head. "No, I didn't," he said. I cocked my head and looked at him. His eyes stared at me with curiosity. So, maybe Joseph had been right. A thought crossed my mind and I smiled at him. "Would you like breakfast?" I asked. He looked at me with disbelief. "What?" I pressed. "How can you…," he started, but he didn't finish his sentence. "Be kind to you after you've been an ass?" I completed it. "Yeah, something like that," he replied. I shrugged. "Something bothered you and you lashed out. Seems to become your favorite pastime," I returned and sipped at my coffee. His expression changed into wariness. I jumped up and turned to him. "Come on, I make some mean pancakes," I offered and held my hand out. He took it and I pulled him up and with me. I led him into my kitchen and pointed to a chair. "Sit down. Now, what's your favorite pancake?" I asked. He pondered on it. "Honestly, I don't know. I haven't had any for many years," he answered. "Then let me surprise you, okay?" I said. "Fine," he replied and leaned back in the chair with crossed arms. I took a frying pan and put it on the stove. While it heated up I sifted white cornmeal into a bowl, mixed it with salt and poured hot water from the electric kettle while constantly stirring it. I could feel Damon's eyes on me all the time and I had to smile. My mom had always made Johnny cakes when my sister or I needed some 'soul food'. When the batter was ready I put it aside and took some fat from the fridge which I had rendered from bacon before. It melted in the pan and I dripped several spoonful of batter into the hot fat. "Would you like them with honey or syrup, Damon?" I asked. "Syrup, please," he replied. "Well, then you might want to get the table set. Plates and cutlery are in the cupboard behind you," I instructed him. "Yes, ma'am," he mocked me, but followed my request.

I dripped the pancakes off on paper towel and put them on a separate plate. Taking the maple syrup from the cabinet I carried both to the table. "Here you are. Enjoy," I said and sat down across from him. He eyed the pancakes curiously and picked one. After pouring syrup on it he took a bite. The change of expression on his face was priceless. "This is amazing!" he exclaimed between bites. "Why, thank you," I replied and smiled at him. He looked like a child munching his favorite dish. After a while he smiled back at me. "Ya know, this tastes like my momma's cookin'," he drawled in exaggerated southern slang. I had to giggle. "If you like these wait 'til you had my grits," I retorted. He pointed his fork at me and declared "If ya grits are as good, I might have to marry you, girl." I collapsed in a fit of laughter on my chair. I laughed so hard, I had to wipe the tears from my eyes. Damon only held out for a little longer before he joined me laughing. It was a liberating sound and he seemed surprised about himself. "You should laugh like this more often, Damon," I bantered. "Guess I should," he replied and collected the dishes. Somehow he looked a lot more relaxed than before. I looked at the clock and realized I was going to be late if I didn't hurry up. "Running late?" he asked, noticing my dismay. "Yeah, I'm afraid I will if I don't hurry up," I replied. "Well, I guess I'll go then," he answered and the taciturn expression was back on his face. "I enjoyed this," I said and smiled at him. He returned the smile. "Yeah, me too. Thanks a lot, Caitlin," he said and turned to leave.

I didn't want him to walk away like this, I realized. I wanted him to have a special memory of this morning. "Damon, wait," I called and he turned around with a questioning look. I walked up to him, as close as I could without touching. "Don't be afraid," I whispered and raised my hand to his cheek. His eyes widened a bit but he held still. Letting my fingers wander to his neck, I gently pulled him down into a kiss. Softly my persistent lips caressed his and I let my tongue gently dance across his lower lip. He opened his mouth and rejoined me in deepening the tender kiss. I had put my arms around him and he pulled me into his embrace, tangling his fingers in my hair. This kiss was very different from last time. It was relaxed, just a slow and lazy exploration of each other's mouth. When I felt a slight change in the tonicity of his arms though, I gently separated my lips from his and smiled at him. "See? All is well," I whispered. He still had his eyes closed as if he was afraid to open them. "Look at me, Damon," I whispered. He took a deep breath and opened them slowly. I almost caught my breath at the raw desire I saw in his blue orbs. His hand caressed my cheek and I tilted my head into it. "Thanks for your company," I said softly and released him from my arms. He smiled at me and stepped back towards the door. Two of our hands still kept contact, as if we couldn't let go of each other. "See you?" I asked. "Soon," he promised and nodded at me before he turned and left.


	12. Chapter 12 - Getting closer (Damon)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of The Vampire Diaries material. I just play with it. No infringements intended.

Chapter 13 - Getting Closer (Damon)

A tiny seed of joy had been planted into the lacerated soil of my heart by her kindness. I walked back to my car and still couldn't fathom what I had just experienced. Her unknowing acceptance of my personal pandemonium had given me real peace of mind for the last hour. Laughing with her had felt so liberating! She had kissed me with a tenderness that had been nothing but reassuring and sensual. The craving I've had last time was suspended and I had let her take control. She had been sensitive enough to withdraw gently when she had felt my desire flaring up again. Last night I had been stupid and drunk. Well, I had been drunk since the date night, beating myself up and thinking of ways to scare her off, but most of all lying to myself. I _wanted_ to see her again, I wanted to _kiss_ her again the way we just did. The desire to hold her in my arms was growing and weird. Last week I had just wanted to have fun with her, preferably in my bed, but now all I craved for was an emotional bond with her. My connection with Elena had really changed me more than I had realized. Joe had mentioned it before, but I had told him to shut the fuck up. Was Caitlin going to be my next 'soft spot'? I wondered if she would run from me if she ever found out about my secret. Letting her in on that would not work without getting her trust first. And if I kept it a secret, she would always suspect that there's something I don't want to share with her.

My phone rang, Joe. I picked up. "Hey Joe, what's up?" I greeted him. "What the hell were you thinking?" he hollered. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Caitlin stopped by last night. I had to do some damage control," he said. Must've been after she dropped me near my car, I thought. "What are you talking about?" I asked confused. "I had to let her in on a fraction of your personal hell." I groaned. "You did _what_? My problems are mine, Joe!" I fumed. "Come on, Damon! She isn't stupid and damn perceptive," he added. "So I noticed. What _exactly_ did you tell her?" I was getting suspicious now. There were a few moments of silence on the other side. "Spill it, Joe!" I insisted. "I just pointed out that you might have a trust issue with women," he replied nervously. Great, that explained why she'd been so careful around me this morning. I had thought her reaction to be genuine. Now I was really pissed. "Listen, Joe, next time keep your mouth shut," I huffed. "Hey, I was just playing devil's advocate. And what's that story with the ambush last night?" he asked. "The blonde was bait and her pimp thought I'd be an easy victim. Wrong choice, I'd say." "Did you kill'em?" he asked. "Hell no! I fed on them, compelled them, end of story." I heard him click his tongue. "Thought you wanted to stay clear of the fresh stuff?" he asked. "Exception proves the rule," I replied snidely. "Listen, I gotta go. That's it?" I asked. "Yeah, I just wanted you to know. Stop messing up, Damon," he warned. "Duly noted," I answered and hung up.

I was downright mad at him. And I was mad at her for being so damn nosey. I turned on the heel and walked back to her house. She was about to get into her car. "Damon! You forgot something?" she asked with a smile. "Yeah, I forgot to tell you to mind your own business!" I barked and crossed my arms. Her face fell. "Excuse me? What are you talking about?" she asked, feigning ignorance. "Why did you talk to Joe last night?" I returned. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. Gotcha, I thought. "I needed answers," she replied defiantly. "And did you get them?" I shot back. She shook her head. "Not really, only hints," she answered. "Your curiosity just got the better of you, didn't it?" I snapped. Her eyes narrowed at me. "I tried to figure out last night if I should tell you to fuck off or not. I didn't, so what _exactly_ is bothering you?" She crossed her arms, letting her anger show. I gritted my teeth. "I keep things to myself _for a reason_ and Joe had better shut his mouth. I assume I'm your pity project now?" She let a mirthless laugh and dropped her bag to the ground, spreading her arms. "Why should _I_ pity you? Because your heart's been ripped out and stomped upon? Because your soul feels like it's been passed through a grinder and you're on the verge of cracking up?" She glared at me and took a step closer. "Here's the news: been there, done that!" she hissed. Her outbreak caught me offhand. I must've hit a nerve.

She picked up her bag and clicked the car open. "Caitlin, wait!" I grabbed her arm to stop her. She raised an eyebrow and fixed my gaze. "What?" For a human she had a pretty icy glare. "We've got to stop fighting," I said and let her go, trying to calm the waves by backing down. She just snorted exasperated. "Well, then you better stop _overreacting_ all the time!" She flung her bag into the car. "I'll try," I replied solemnly. She stopped for one moment and pinched the bridge of her nose, squinting her eyes shut. Then she faced me again. "Can we make a deal? You stop being such a touchy asshole and I'll stop asking questions, okay?" She meant business. I extended my right hand. "Deal," I agreed. She nodded and shook on it. "Deal." Her eyes met mine and I let go of her hand. "I've gotta go, Damon. See you around," she said briskly and got into her car. "Sure," I returned and closed her door. I watched her speeding off and slowly walked to my car. I could've kicked my ass for being so … ME! "Aargh!" Angry at myself I kicked at a trashcan, sending it flying across a front-yard with an ear-deafening clanking.

I had just entered my car, when my phone buzzed with Cheryl's number on it. Great, the BFF on my heels, I thought. Sighing I picked it up. "Hi Cheryl," I greeted her. "Hey Damon, how's it going?" she asked. "I'm fine, why?" I replied. "Oh, just how, that's it. I thought maybe you'd like a chat over a cup of coffee", she said. My warning bells went off, but at the same time a thought crossed my mind. Cheryl was Caitlin's best friend and maybe she could provide some insights for me. "Sure, why not", I replied. "Just name time and place". I could almost hear the wheels turning in her head. "How about Le Petit France down by the river? It's a café near Gaulbert Cox Park, you know the area?" she asked. "I'll find it", I replied. "Good, I'll meet you there in an hour, okay?" she finished. "Alright, I'll be there". I hung up. Tit for tat, Caitlin, I thought. I would try to find out as much as possible about the annoyingly intriguing Ms. O'Brien.

Cheryl arrived only a few minutes after me and walked over to the table I had already occupied. I got up and took her hand, raising it to my lips. She gasped a little when I placed my lips chastely on the back of her hand. "Cheryl, my dear, you look stunning as always", I cajoled. "And you are charming as ever, Damon". She sat down with a smile. A waitress came over to take our orders. Cheryl ordered an unsweetened iced-tea while I decided for a mug of plain coffee. "So, did you already get settled?" she started. I nodded. "Joe let me a place he owns. It's fully furnished so there wasn't much to do", I elaborated. "That was really nice of him. Does that mean you're going to stay a longer time?" Nosey girl, I thought, but I nodded. "Yeah, looks like it", I replied and forestalled her next move. "Cheryl, there's something I need your help with", I started and furrowed my brow. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "And what would that be?" she asked. I cleared my throat and leaned closer to her. "I would like to get to know Caitlin better, but she's making it so damn difficult", I said in a low voice. A broad grin spread over her face. I knew she wouldn't be able to resist the chance to play matchmaker. The waitress came with our orders and interrupted us. "Shoot", was all she said.

I pretended to ponder on my first question until I noticed the first signs of her impatience. "You know that our first date ended … let's say unexpected, don't you?" I said. She seemed surprised that I would know, but then she got that sympathetic look on her face. "Well, Caitlin told me about it and we thought that you probably had a dèjá vu", she replied. Both of them were damn perceptive, but I was determined to use this to my advantage. "You're right. The situation triggered a memory I had wanted to forget, but it's over now, Cheryl". I looked her right into the eyes and sipped at my coffee. "Damon, you should know that Caitlin's brittle behavior stems from a very painful period of her life", she answered with a sorrowful frown on her forehead. Now I was getting even more curious. Cheryl's words hinted at something Caitlin had mentioned. "You're talking about the break-up with her fiancé?" I replied. "Wow!" she exclaimed surprised. "I'm surprised she mentioned it at all", she added. "Yeah, but that headline is all I got. Can you enlighten me a bit?" I pleaded, watching her with the slightest puppy-dog eyes I could manage.

I noticed her hesitation. "I'm not asking for any details, Cheryl. I only want the circumstances. Walking on eggshells is not my favorite pastime", I added. That wasn't even a complete lie. She weighed her head carefully and scrutinized me before she spoke again. "Normally I wouldn't tell you anything, but I think you do her good. I haven't seen her that alive for a few years". She finally made up her mind. "Alright", she said with a beaming smile and sat up straight. "The reason for the break-up was her medical condition at that time. I promised to keep it secret, but I can at least tell you that her life was at stake. Her fiancé couldn't cope with the situation and dumped her one month before the wedding. You can imagine what it did to her in that situation". She folded her hands on the table. I nodded gravely. "I would assume that she's had a trust issue with men ever since", I replied. Cheryl nodded. "Yep, you could say that". She pointed a finger at me. "_You_ are the first within five years to raise her interest", she explained. "That explains a few things", I murmured. She sighed. "I know that she's constantly debating with herself whether to knock it off, Damon. It won't be easy for you to gain her trust", she stated seriously. I grinned at her. "Don't worry, I have my ways", I said and took another sip of coffee.

An hour later I knew _a lot_ more about Caitlin's preferences and dislikes. I wasn't surprised to hear that she loved photography. It explained the quantity of pictures in her home. Her literary interests varied from fantasy to classic literature. The bookshelve I'd seen in her living room proved it. It had flown over with books and many more were stacked on the floor next to the couch or on tables. Anything supernatural quickened her interests, but she wasn't into superstition. She liked to keep things easy, but she could be extremely stubborn. No kidding, I thought. I was surprised that she had taken music as her major, specializing in music technology and performance. Cheryl explained that Caitlin used to be a very talented singer, but she'd stopped singing ever since, well, that time. She seemed to have lost her spirit for many things since that emotional disaster, but I now wondered if her fiancé had really played the major part or if something else had destroyed her zest for life.

Cheryl reminded me a lot of Caroline. She gestured with great enthusiasm while she talked – sometimes her mouth was faster than her brain - and jumped from subject to subject. It was a challenge to follow her. One could think she was flippant, but she had a big heart and great loyalty. "Did you hear what I just said?" Cheryl's voice pulled me out of my reverie. "Huh? I was lost in thought", I apologized. "Obviously", she stated sternly. "I'm sorry, what did I miss?" I inquired. "I said don't do the normal dating routine. Do something spontaneous, something out of the ordinary", she repeated. "You're saying she's demanding?" I returned. She shook her head. "No, she _is_ a sucker for small gestures, but…" her voice trailed off and she sighed. "What?" I pressed. "She protects herself with a tough exterior, but lately I got the impression that she might crack open soon". That explains her mood swings, I thought. I liked feisty women and maybe we could find our common ground somehow. "I think you already knocked down a few defenses, Damon". She grinned at me. That was enough matchmaking for me and my cue to leave the scene. After a few more petty exchanges I collected the bill and excused myself with a faked appointment.


	13. Chapter 13 - Small steps (Damon)

Chapter 14 - Small steps (Damon)

Later that afternoon I searched the internet for something I had seen on a billboard during my ride home. There would be an artist talk at a famous photo gallery in town by the end of the week. I thought it would be something she could like and intended to take her there, but first I wanted her to trust me again. I decided to try an old fashioned method and waited on her doorstep the next morning until she came back from her usual morning run. Her eyes widened with surprise when she saw me sitting on the steps of her front porch. "Damon! What are you doing here?" she gasped when she stopped in front of me. She stretched her legs on the steps and eyed me warily. "Good morning to you too", I returned. Her face turned even more red than it already was. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. She sighed and sat down next to me. "Listen, if this is about yesterday…" she started but I interrupted her. "Yes it is and no it isn't", I said and reached behind me. "I just came to offer peace. Will you accept it?" I added and gave her a flawless white rose I had picked from a neighboring garden. Her mouth fell open and she stared at the rose in her hands. I grinned when she lifted her head and stared at me. "Well, I take this as a yes", I said and left while she stood there with disbelief on her face.

I enjoyed her reaction immensely. She had looked so baffled that I was sure her whole day had been off the usual track. The following morning I picked a pink rose from another garden and waited for her to leave for work. This time I leaned on the hood of her car and waited. She turned around after she locked the door and I could see her face lighten up when she saw me. "Good morning", she said. "Good morning", I returned. "Will I get another flower?" she asked and tried to spy behind my back. "Only if we're on friendly terms", I stated. "I think we are", she said and flashed me a huge smile when I gave her the pink rose. "Pink stands for friendship - Damon, what are you up to?" she asked and snuffled the rose's light perfume. "You know the significance?" I said. "I had to look it up, but yes. You're obviously trying to send a message", she replied. "Kind of", I returned with a smirk. "Let me pick you up on Saturday after your shift", I said. She cocked her head. "Why?" she asked. "Because I want to take you somewhere special", I answered. "A surprise?" she returned and narrowed her eyes a bit. "Yep, and I promise no dirty dancing this time", I replied and held my hands up. She pondered on it and touched her lips with the flower. "Hm". She weighed her head. "Please?" I said and gave her my best puppy-dog eyes. She couldn't stay serious anymore and let a laugh. "Alright, be there at five in the afternoon" she demanded. I gave her a mock salute. "Yes, ma'am!" She snickered and entered her car.

On Saturday I waited in front of the bar. I was on time, but she was late. The session at the gallery would close in an hour, but luck was on my side because I knew the artist. I had called her and arranged for a special meeting at the end of the talking session. Yesterday I had texted Caitlin to bring her own camera. She hadn't argued but I could imagine that Cheryl had gotten an earful for giving me so much information about her hobby. I saw her walking towards my car with a grim look on her face. "Hi there", I said. "Hey", she sighed and plopped into the seat beside me. "What happened?" I asked. "Tony happened", she grumbled and buckled on. "I thought Jake had fired him?" I asked bewildered. "Yep, but the dick hired a lawyer and wants compensation from Jake. I got summoned to testify before an arbiter!" She waved with a piece of paper. "That's ridiculous!" I exclaimed. "Of course it is!" she fumed. I pulled out and drove towards the gallery. "Do you want me there? If this is about that night, I could support your testimony", I asked. She sighed loudly and looked at me. "Yeah, I think that would be a good idea", she replied and leaned into the seat with a sulky expression.

I turned on the radio and searched for a station with cheerful music. After a while she started tapping the beat with her fingers and hummed along. "You know", she suddenly said, "I don't intend to let this ruin my surprise. Where are you taking me?" She gave me a cheerful look. I just grinned at her. "That's the kind of spirit I like", I replied, "but I'm not telling you yet". She pouted. "Please?" She batted her eyelashes at me. I just shook my head. "Nope". She reached for my leg and caressed my thigh with her hand. "Jeez!" I nearly jumped and the car swerved a bit. "Are you _crazy_, woman?" I shouted. She giggled and relaxed in her seat. "Don't panic, Damon. I won't touch you again", she said and crossed her fingers. I exhaled and concentrated on the traffic. I nodded my chin towards a sign ahead. "There's your answer", I told her. "The Paul Paletti Gallery! Are you serious?" she exclaimed. "Do I look like I'm joking?" I returned dryly. "That's why I should bring my camera", she said, smiling from ear to ear. "Exactly. Now, let me find a parking spot here", I returned and reduced my speed.

Caitlin was all excited. She bounced next to me when we entered the building. "Oh my God! They've got a new exhibition with my favorite artist opening tomorrow, did you see the ad?" she asked. I nodded. "I did", I said and led her to elevator. I had arranged a preview tour through the exhibition. From the corner of my eye I scrutinized her. She wore a black jeans and red shirt. A black vest over the shirt completed the picture. Large silver hoops graced her delicate earlobes and her wrists while a large silver pendant on a choker lay upon her collarbones. Her hair was held back by a fashionable loose braid, but quite few strands of hair had escaped and curled around her face. She looked beautiful. We stepped out and through another door onto the roof-deck. I was surprised to see a garden in full bloom up here, softly illuminated by the late afternoon light and many small lanterns. "Wow, this is beautiful", Caitlin whispered in awe. I hadn't known what it would look like. When Annie had asked me to meet on the roof I thought she'd picked it because there wouldn't be any audience.

Caitlin stood in front of a container with pansies in full bloom and tied to spy over the rail. I stepped next to her and picked a red one. Then I caught one loose strand of her hair and tucked it back behind her ear and added the flower. The soft light of a lantern cast a glow on her face and let her black hair shine like raven feathers. A strange tension flowed between us. She tilted her face into my hand and all of a sudden we heard the click of a camera and turned around. "Beautiful, amazing", I heard Annie's voice. Caitlin froze awestruck when she saw her. "Stay like this, look at each other", Annie demanded and raised her camera again. I locked my gaze with Caitlin's. She didn't say a word - she only looked at me with her incredibly blue eyes and I was lost. We heard the clicking of Annie's camera like a far away sound and mumbled words. Everything else faded out, only our eyes existed, as if time stood still. "Honey, you still sure you don't want to model for me?" The question pulled us out of our trance and I turned around, blinking my eyes. "I _am_ sure, Annie", I replied and pulled her into a swift hug. We had met a couple of years ago in Paris and developed a unique connection.

"Annie, this is Caitlin O'Brien, a friend of mine and huge admirer of your art", I introduced my company. Annie took Caitlin's hand and raised it to her lips to blow a kiss on it. "You always manage to pick the diamond among the pebble, Damon", she returned. Caitlin blushed a little. "I'm very honored to meet you, Ms. …" she started but Annie interrupted her. "Please, Darling, call me Annie". Caitlin nodded. "Alright, pleased to meet you, Annie". She was rewarded with a flashy smile. "You two look so gorgeous together, as if you were twins. Are you related?" she asked. I shook my head. "No, we're not. It's just coincidence", I answered. "Damon asked me to give you a solo tour of my exhibition tonight. Are you ready?" Caitlin gawped at me, but I just grinned. "Told you it would be a surprise", I said and shrugged. Annie grabbed her by the hand and I followed them downstairs. They walked through the halls and stopped every now and then while Annie answered each question Caitlin threw at her. I sat on the rectangular blocks they had put in the middle of each room and just followed them with my eyes.

Caitlin stopped in front of a large picture and contemplated on it while Annie sneaked up behind me. "You sure you're not falling for her? Because if not, I will ask her out, Damon", Annie whispered to my ear. I glared at her and she just snickered. "Never mind. I'll send you the pictures", she whispered and went back to Caitlin. She made her take some pictures of me with her own camera and explained about exposure, resolution, using light and shades while they moved around me. I was in the mood to make faces but they teamed up on scolding me. Finally I had enough and got up. "Ah, looks like our model lost his patience with us", the artist bantered. "Don't you have to prepare for the grand opening tomorrow, Annie?" I asked. Fortunately, she got the hint. "I'm afraid you're right. Caitlin, dear, I'd love to go on and on, but I have to call it a night". She hugged her a bit longer than necessary. "Just remember, always look past the outward appearance, okay?" she urged her. Caitlin just nodded. "I'll try. Thank you so much for spending so much time with me. You're truly an inspiration, Annie". We exited the building after I said my goodbyes and walked to the parking lot.

"Did you enjoy it?" I asked. She looked at me with an indefinable expression. "Are you kidding? This was amazing", she replied. I smiled at her. "Glad you liked it", I returned. Later in the car I felt her scrutinizing me. "Are you trying to stare a hole in my head?" I asked. "Why are you being so nice, Damon?" she asked. There it was – the trust issue. "I thought I'd try being nice for a change, but if you don't _like_ it…" She laughed and punched my shoulder. "Ouch! What's that for?" I exclaimed. "Can't you be serious for once?" she asked. "Nope", I replied and shook my head. "Life's easier that way". She clicked her tongue. "I've heard that before. So, it's either drinking or joking for you? Is there nothing else in between?" I pondered on it. Of course, I had moments when I wanted to be serious and I knew that both, drinking and joking, were only means of escape when life sucked too much. "Not really", I admitted. "I love playing games". I was sure she could see through my façade anyhow. She had parked her car in side road near the bar. It was dark already when we got there and I walked her to her parking spot. "I enjoyed tonight very much", she said seriously before she turned to her car. "Caitlin", I called softly. She turned around. I raised my hand and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and fixed her gaze. "Good night". She drew a deep breath. "Damon, I …" but I just shook my head and placed a finger on her lips. "See you soon, Caitlin", I said. She just nodded at me with a smile and got into her car. Then she drove off.


	14. Chapter 14 - Out of the blue(s)

Chapter 15 – Out of the blue(s) - (Caitlin)

Late that night I lay awake in my bed while my thoughts revolved around Damon. He had thrown me a bit off balance. I wasn't sure what to make of his friendly side although I appreciated his efforts to create a relaxed atmosphere. Maybe I shouldn't have been so curious, I thought, but Joe would get chewed out next time I saw him! Damon seemed to be _very_ touchy where his past was concerned and I didn't want to scare him off. Or did I? What did I want? If I only knew it! Part of me wanted to jump head over heels into this adventure with him and the other part urged me to stop and rethink. I knew exactly what was causing my indecisiveness. Was I ready to overcome my self-inflicted boundaries? I was drawn to him like a magnet. There was of course the physical attraction – his good looks lured me in - but he also challenged me emotionally. From friendly to angry in a heartbeat - I knew this pattern very well. Whenever I had craved emotional closeness during the past few years, I had feared being hurt at the same time and pushed them away. Talking about resemblance, I thought. I tossed and turned, but I couldn't find sleep. I knew I _wanted_ him, I wanted to be with him, but I was still afraid to let myself feel like this again.

On Sunday morning I woke up with my sheets twisted around my legs as if I'd tried to run in my sleep. Well, it couldn't hurt to do that in reality, I thought and got up to get dressed. I picked the route along the river and down through the park. When I passed the pond I remembered our first encounter and had to smile. Funny how life could change if you picked up things which are thrown at your feet, I thought. On my way home I ran past a few colorful posters. They advertised a Blues Festival down in the historic quarter of Louisville. Now, that's something we could attend together, I thought. I wasn't sure if he liked that kind of music, but the festival itself was fun too and today was the last day. At home I took a shower and settled on the porch with my breakfast. It was a beautiful day, the sun warmed my skin and I listened to the birds' chirping. I pondered on what to say, but finally I decided to call Damon. He answered right away. "Good morning", a cheerful voice greeted me. "Did you sleep well?" he asked. "Kind of", I replied. "I wanted to thank you again for the nice evening", I added. "My pleasure", he returned. "I enjoyed watching you and Annie together. She seemed to be very fond of you", he said. I had to chuckle. "No kidding! I wouldn't have noticed, you know?" I bantered.

I chewed on my lower lip for a moment before I asked the next question. "Damon, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me today?" I held my breath. "Are you suggesting a date?" he asked in a low voice. I just blushed. "I rather thought about hanging out together", I replied nervously. He let a short laugh. "When should I pick you up?" he returned. Yesss! I shot my fist triumphantly in the air. "Don't you want to know where we're going?" I asked curiously. "Why don't you surprise me?" he offered. I was baffled. "And here I thought you didn't like surprises", I replied. "Normally I don't, but I feel generous today", he returned. "Aw, that's _sooo nice_ of you", I joked. "I can do nice, remember?" he teased. I laughed softly. "Can you pick me up at 5 p.m.?" I asked. "I'll be there", he replied and hung up. I just had to busy myself for the rest of the day which turned out to be harder than I had thought. At a quarter to five I heard him knock on my door. I fiddled nervously with my hair and examined myself in the mirror once more before I opened the door. I had combined black leather pants with a plain shirt in nude and a black denim jacket. Medium heeled boots and a colorful scarf completed the ensemble.

When I opened the door I saw his eyes lighten up as he looked at me. "Hi there", I said shyly. "Hey", he nodded appreciatory and took my hand, twirling me slowly on the spot. "You look smashing if I may say so", he said and crooked a smile at me. I grinned. He looked delectable himself in his navy blue jeans and white shirt combined with the inevitable black leather jacket "You may, but flattery alone won't get you far", I joked. He escorted me to his car. "And whereto are you abducting me tonight?" he teased in a low voice and leaned closer. "How about old Louisville?" I retorted. "Really? What's going on there tonight?" he asked. I laughed and turned around. "You wanted a surprise, remember?" I replied and wagged my finger at him. He opened the passenger door and let me slide in. "Riiight", he drawled and climbed in too. "The address?" he asked and started the engine. "Go down to Central Park and we leave the car somewhere nearby", I instructed him. "Yes ma'am!" he answered and gave me a mock salute before he pulled out.

When we got there I noticed that the streets were already pretty crowded. "Wow, lots of people here", he said and looked around. I just smiled and directed him to a small parking lot that I knew. We left the car there, walked back to the street and followed West Oak towards West 3rd. I could already hear the music and I could see on his face that he heard it too. "Are we going to a music festival?" he asked me, perking up his ears. "Yep! The Blues Festival!" I replied. "Blues?" he echoed and raised his eyebrows. Uh oh, I thought, wrong music choice? "Yeah, you don't like it?" I asked hesitantly. He shrugged. "As long as they put a little rock'n roll in it…", he said and I had to laugh. "There'll be enough rock'n roll, believe me!" I took his hand and dragged him forward. "Come on!" I was eager to see the musicians playing live. "No need to hurry", he laughed and followed me, shaking his head.

I stumbled into the crowd which had formed in front of the stage. The whole street was one big party. Various stages were set along the street. There were lots of small booths with food, arts and handcrafted stuff on the sidewalks. Traffic had been banned from the area and thousands of people roamed up and down the street or had brought some sort of seat with them to stay and enjoy the music. Damon held onto me from behind and scanned the surroundings. "You've never been here before?" I asked, pulling his head down to mine in order to be heard over the music. He just shook his head but his eyes sparkled with excitement. He held me a bit tighter and we started moving to the beat. The band played a blues-rock style with great enthusiasm and we danced a little on the spot, cheering and clapping like the rest of the crowd. After a while we moved on to the next stage at the end of the street and grabbed some finger food afterwards to take a break. "This is an awesome festival", he said. "How come I've never heard of it before?" he mused. "Depends on when you last stayed here", I replied. "It's just been started a few years ago".

We settled on a low brick wall in front of one of the old mansions. I had gotten a few crispy fried chicken pieces while Damon munched on a burger with lots of pickles. The sun was setting already, but we still had around 60°F and a gentle breeze wafted through the trees. "Thanks for taking me here", he said while we ate. "Glad you like it", I replied with a smile. "Shall we move on?" I asked after we had finished eating. "Sure, lead the way". I wiped my hands clean on the grass and jumped up. We passed people sitting in folding chairs and stopped in front of the third stage. The only free space left was beneath a large tree which stood up on an embankment and we climbed on it. A solo artist played a Hawaiian guitar on his lap. The man's voice sounded raw and coarse, but it was rich and full with feeling. He seemed to pull each note from the bottom of his soul. My hair stood on end while he played. "Wow, this is awesome", I whispered to Damon. He just nodded and smiled at me. At the end of each song the crowd cheered loudly. This man really had the blues!

The last song of his set was Crazy Love by Van Morrison. I took a deep breath and relaxed, leaning my back to Damon's chest. The song soothed my soul and I closed my eyes. "_I can hear her heart beat for a thousand miles, and the heavens open every time she smiles. And when I come to her that's where I belong. Yet I'm running to her like a river's song_". With the chorus his arms tightened around me and he placed his chin on my shoulder. "_She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_" I shivered a little as he started to sing along with the next part. "_Yes I need her in the daytime. Yes I need her in the night. Yes I want to throw my arms around her. Kiss her, hug her, kiss her, hug her tight_". He kissed my cheek before he let go and smiled mischievously at me. My eyebrows shot up in surprise and I turned around. "What… uh, why…?" I couldn't get my words straight and blushed. "I got inspired", he joked with a shrug and jumped down on the sidewalk. The embankment was just about three feet high, but I took the hand he offered me nonetheless and jumped right into his embrace.

He wrapped his arms around me and waited for my resistance, but I didn't fight. The way he held me felt so good. My face was still flushed and all of a sudden I was very shy and lowered my head. This was getting really serious, I thought. His touch had me tingling in all the right places and I slipped my hands under his jacket to wrap my arms around his waist. "Getting cold?" he whispered and I knew he didn't talk about my hands. I shook my head, but I couldn't speak. Damon lifted my chin with one finger and locked his gaze with mine. His eyes glowed with an intense expression and an amused smile played around his oh-so-kissable lips. They invited mine to join them, but somehow I was still inhibited, even though I couldn't take my eyes off of them. He covered one of my cheeks with his palm and let his thumb caress my lower lip. "Let's go see the rest of the festival?" he asked softly. I just nodded and closed my eyes for a moment. He let me go, joining his hand with mine before we strolled back the other direction to another stage.


	15. Chapter 15 - Breakfast pleasures Part 1

Breakfast pleasures Part 1 (Caitlin)

Thinking about the festival last night still let my heartbeat speed up. Looking back, we had acted totally sappy, but butterflies danced in my stomach now whenever I thought of him. I laughed out loud – it felt like I was a teenager again! We had stayed at the festival until the last band had finished their last set. The ride home had been quiet but intense. _Flashback: "Don't you know it's rude to stare?" I had asked after I caught him staring at me repeatedly. "Depends on how attractive the object of attention is", he had replied. I had blushed thoroughly. "That's not fair, Damon", I mumbled. He just grinned and continued driving. At my house had escorted me to my doorstep. "Thanks for driving", I said and put the key into the lock. "Thanks for the nice evening", he returned. I nodded. "Dito." I unlocked my door. "Caitlin?" he whispered. I had turned around and got lost in his gaze. "I wanted to do this all night..", he had whispered and cupped my face with his hands while he lowered his head to mine. Those lips, I had thought, I want to taste them… And then he had kissed me, tentatively, until I had responded with equal passion._

I touched my lips briefly, recalling the feelings that kiss had elicited in me. It had felt like lighting up a bundle of brittle branches - the transition from the first embers to a fire in full blaze. Heat had spread through my body, erasing any rational thought. In the end Damon had broken the kiss and both of us had breathed heavily, our foreheads still touching. The unmistakable desire in his eyes had made me shiver, but he had stepped back with a smile and said good-bye. His fast stride back to his car had left me thinking about how hard walking away from this opportunity must've been for him. The awkward tension had kept me from sleep for quite a few hours. However, I had to work today and I welcomed the distraction from unbidden thoughts about the things that could've happened.

"Good morning, Cait", Maria greeted me when I entered the staff room. "You're early. Bad night?" she asked. Maria was Jake's wife and hovering like a mother hen over all staff members. "Actually, I had a good night, Maria", I replied with a broad smile and changed my shirt. "Wait a minute, did you…?" she started and her eyes widened. I shook my head. "No, I didn't. We went to the Blues Festival yesterday", I said and sat down to change my shoes. "From the look on your face, you're about to jump his bones", she returned and grinned at me. I had told her a little bit about Damon and how intrigued I was by him. I looked at her and sighed. "Honestly? I'm not sure if I'm ready for a relationship or if he wants the same, Maria". She sat down beside me. "Honey, you'll do whatever your heart tells you _when_ it tells you to do it. You _are_ ready to love again, believe me!" She patted my hand and smiled at me. "But what if…?" I let my voice trail off. She must've seen the doubt on my face. "Trust has to be earned, but it doesn't mean blathering about every tiny secret", she said lowly. "Time will tell", she added and got up, giving my shoulder a short squeeze. "Come on, girl. Help me get this bar ready for the Monday morning crowd!"

After my shift, I went to Jake's office to do some of the accounting. I was responsible for entering all vouchers into a computer program and to compile a quarterly profit and loss account. Jake was taking business very serious. While I typed figure after figure, my cell phone buzzed with a text. ~Hi, still working?~ I smiled. ~Yes~ I replied. A few minutes later, the next text arrived. ~Too bad. Wanted to see U~ My heartbeat increased. He wanted to see me again! I looked at the pile of vouchers and sighed. ~Working long 2night~ I sent him. There was no way I was getting around finishing this up first. I continued typing and waited for his answer. The phone buzzed again. ~Have a few errands out of town anyway. CU Saturday?~ He will be gone for a few days? My heart constricted at the thought of not seeing him soon. Come on, you aren't a teenager anymore, I scolded myself. ~What time?~ The next weekend was my time off work. ~Breakfast?~ Oooh, nice, I thought. ~Sure~ I replied and went back to typing. The next buzzing. ~I call U Friday. Keep in touch, bye~

The next few days went by with work and a lot more texts than I usually got. He texted me at least every morning, sometimes even during the day. I really had to watch out that Jake wouldn't catch me staring on my phone all the time. On Friday he texted me an address and finally called me in the evening when I was home. "Hello beautiful, missed me?" he purred. "It's good to hear your voice again", I said, relieved to _hear_ him again. "Dito", he replied softly. "How are you?" he asked. "Relaxing my overstressed fingers," I chuckled. "Too many texts or are you busy with something else?" he suggested seductively. "You have a naughty sense of humor, Damon" I replied and was glad that he couldn't see me blush. "Now that you mention it, I think you may be right," he replied with a laugh. "Maybe you should get on a show." I bit my lip to hold my laughter. "Why, thank you, finally somebody recognizes my talent", he answered. Now I couldn't hold my laughter anymore. "Glad I amuse you," he said dryly. "I'm sorry," I tried to get myself together. "What's that address you gave me? A café?" I asked. "Nope. Since you've already entertained me with breakfast at your house, I thought it would be fun to invite you over for one of _my_ breakfasts," he replied. I fell silent for am minute. "I promise not to do anything you don't want, Caitlin," he said softly as if he had sensed my hesitation. "Well, I'll hold you to that," I replied with a chuckle. "See you tomorrow," he replied. I hung up and the thought of chickening out didn't cross my mind at all.

The next morning I ran and took a long shower. I chose a casual outfit and grabbed my coat. Driving to his address I thought about his invitation. It's a breakfast, nothing more, I scolded myself. Why was I so nervous? I had only known him for a couple of weeks, and yet he appeared to be the most fascinating and inconsistent person I'd ever met. He could be nice, even pleasurable, but the next moment he would switch to anger or cockiness and leave me fuming. I had to chuckle, thinking of something my mother had said. 'If you weren't so busy opposing you might recognize consent one day.' I had a fitful temper and Damon and I seemed to be birds of one feather rather than attracted opposites. When I finally arrived I couldn't help a whistle. That's a very luxurious place, I thought. It was a stand-alone mansion at the riverbank northeast of downtown Louisville. Damon was already waiting for me at the door. "Good morning, how are you today?" he greeted me after I had parked my car and met him at the door. "Fine, thanks again for the invitation," I replied as he led me inside. "Do you own this place?" I asked and marveled at the interior. "No. I borrowed it from Joe until I know how long I'll stay," he replied. "Wow, that's really generous of him."

He took my coat and I studied him inconspicuously. He wore a skinny black T-shirt and dark jeans. He looked … tasty. Stop it, girl, I scolded myself. "What will it be, Caitlin?" he startled me. "Huh?" He waved at me. "Coffee or tea?" he prompted. "Oh. Coffee with milk and sugar, please," I said and followed him into the kitchen. In the middle was a custom-built cooking center while cabinets covered almost every wall. It was very stylish and modern with dark granite on all work surfaces. "That's amazing," I blurted and looked around. "Yeah, it's nice. What would you like to eat? I can do waffles, I have strawberries, cream, eggs, bacon, toast, jam. I won't make pancakes since you're such a master at it…," he fired at me. I laughed and held my hands up. "Whoa, hold it. Do you expect a scout troop?" He grinned while he approached me with a cup of coffee. "Nope, it's exclusively you and me, but I didn't know what you liked, so I got a bit of everything." He handed me the cup and his eyes sparkled with amusement. He looked so carefree this morning, I mused.

"Okay, if I _really_ get to choose I'd like waffles with strawberries and whipped cream." I gave him my best smile. "Coming right up," he said. "Why don't you sit down at the table while I get everything ready." He motioned to the table on the other side of the kitchen. "You sure I can't help with anything?" I asked politely. "Absolutely not," he shook his head. "You're the guest, you relax." He turned the radio on and busied himself. The radio station played a good mix of popular and retro songs. It was fun watching him. He handled everything with such ease as if he was a professional cook. Just when he was baking the waffles they played one of my favorite songs, a pop tune by Carly Rae Jepsen, and I started tapping my feet with the beat. I moved my lips silently singing along and closed my eyes. "Yeah, sing it out loud, baby," Damon called and turned the volume up. He obviously liked the song too and moved his hips with the beat. I started singing along with the refrain. _"Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?..." _I nearly lost it when he held a wooden spoon up like a microphone and sang along with the next part: _"You took your time with the call, I took no time with the fall. You gave me nothing at all, but still, you're in my way…"_ We switched on the next line and I continued.

By the end of the song he had the waffles ready and his eggs with bacon on the stove. "That was incredible," I gasped with laughter. "If we always have so much fun together in a kitchen we should do this more often." He grinned at me when he maneuvered a tray with all kinds of items to the table. "Fun in the kitchen is always a matter of fantasy," he said in a low voice and held my gaze for a few seconds. The butterflies in my stomach ran amok. He fetched his eggs from the stove and settled down with me. "All right, help yourself," he said and poured me a glass of orange juice. I started with a waffle and then took a strawberry from the fruit bowl and dipped it into the whipped cream. The exquisite sweet flavor of the strawberry and the fresh milky aroma of the cream mixed in my mouth and exploded on my taste buds. "Mmh," I couldn't help a moan of delight and closed my eyes while I licked the rest of the cream off my lips. When I opened them again I saw Damon's gaze resting on me. His hand with his cup of coffee was frozen in movement. I raised my eyebrows for a second and looked down on my plate again. I took another strawberry and dipped it into the cream. I knew I was teasing him, but I didn't care.

Before I could raise it to my mouth, he grabbed my wrist. "Do this once more and I can't guarantee for my actions," he said with a rough voice and let go of my arm. My eyes widened for a moment when I recognized the heat in his gaze. Raising my hand I bit down on the strawberry, but held back the moan when I chewed. His eyes never left mine. I licked my lips and watched him mimic me unconsciously. A smile crossed my face and I resumed eating the waffles. "You are a naughty girl, Caitlin," he mumbled after a few minutes. I shook my head, but inside I felt smug like never before. "The strawberries are too delicious, that's all," I played being ignorant and tried to ignore him. He finished his eggs and leaned back in his chair, watching me eat. A thought crossed my mind when I had just finished my coffee and I smiled mischievously. "Want one?" I asked him innocently and dipped another strawberry into the remainders of the cream on my plate. He just nodded and leaned forward. I raised my hand to his mouth and held the strawberry by its green end. He wrapped his hand around mine and held my gaze as he bit down on it. He closed his eyes for a moment and moaned at the taste before he looked at me again. The mood in the room suddenly shifted into a perceivable tension between us which almost made the air sizzle.

The next moment he was up and around the table, pulling me into his arms. "You're such a tease," he breathed and lowered his head slowly. "Something we have in common?" I whispered and my eyes drifted to his lips, expecting his kiss. He smirked and took a deep breath before he reluctantly pulled his head away and let me go. Turning around he collected the dishes. I just stood there and watched him, waiting for my composure to return. Part of me felt disappointed, but the other half was almost relieved that he had chickened out. He busied himself with cleaning the kitchen, but the tension remained. It felt like he was dancing around me. Finally I had enough and confronted him. "You know, you could at least decide if you want to kiss me again or not," I stated and crossed my arms. He closed the door to the fridge and leaned his back on it. "I'm not sure if it's a good idea," he said and crossed his arms too. "I'm an adult, Damon. I don't need to play games," I said.

He bounced himself off the fridge and sauntered over to me. "What if I want to do more than kissing, Caitlin?" he asked in a low voice and his eyes bore into mine when he stopped only inches away from me. I could feel my heart speeding up again. "I want you," he whispered. The intensity of his gaze made me shiver and that was it. I wanted him like I had never wanted a man before. "I know," I whispered and tilted my head before his lips claimed mine. He wrapped his arms around me and let his lips crash to mine with full force, only to soften the kiss immediately. His tongue danced over my lips, softly nudging them apart, asking for access. I opened up to him and tasted his moist warm caverns with my own tongue. His hands roamed over my back and pulled me even closer to his body while I raked my fingers through his soft hair. We both moaned and he pushed my back against the counter, lifting me to sit upon it. "Damon," I gasped. "Hmm," his reply was muffled by the kissing. He stood between my legs and had his hands on my hips. Did I really want to go through with this?

I was still fighting with myself, when he sensed my turmoil and pulled his head back. "What are you afraid of?" he asked and scrutinized me. "I'm not afraid. It's just ..., I haven't done this in a while," I said and he cocked his head. "You're looking for more than a fling," he stated. I took a deep breath. "Usually I would", I replied hesitantly. He let me go and stepped back. The loss of his warm body against mine had me craving for him again. Wrong answer, I thought and hung my head. "I suck at relationships," he said and turned away from me. His whole body radiated tension and I hopped from the counter, walking to him. "I won't ask for anything you can't give," I stated and he spun to face me. "We've both been hurt in the past," I whispered when I saw the wariness on his face. A mix of emotions flickered across it. The intensity of this display stung in my heart and I touched his cheek. "It's okay, Damon, I understand." I just wanted to comfort him and curled my hands into his hair, pulling him down into another kiss. "Caitlin," he gasped and struggled to keep his hands to himself. "Caitlin, stop it please," he pleaded and closed his eyes, pulling his head back.

I stepped back a few and took a deep breath, holding my hands up. "It's all right, I get it." I said and suddenly I suddenly felt the urgency to leave. "Caitlin, please don't…," he started. "Let it be, Damon, okay?" I tried to keep my voice under control. I didn't want to sound like a hysteric teenager. "Maybe we shouldn't do this," he said and turned away, placing his hands on the counter. Ouch that hurt, I thought. "Yeah, maybe we shouldn't," I whispered and walked towards the door. "I don't want pity," I heard him mumble almost inaudibly. "Excuse me?" I said sharply and turned around to face him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I started. How could he mistake me so easily? He slammed his fist on the counter and spun to face me. "You know _nothing_ about me or my life or my past, Caitlin, you only _think_ you do!" he shouted. I was a bit shocked about his outbreak and grabbed my coat on my way out. "Fine. Have it your way," I spat and walked out the door. I half expected him to stop me before I reached my car, but he didn't. I jumped in and banged my fists on the wheel, angry at myself. How the hell had the whole situation suddenly got messed up? I had reacted like an idiot! I bumped my forehead on the wheel and groaned.


	16. Chapter 16 - Breakfast pleasures Part 2

Breakfast pleasures Part 2 (Damon) - Warning for explicit sexual description!

I had lifted her onto the counter and placed myself between her knees. "Damon," she breathed between kisses. "Hmm," I just didn't want to stop devouring her and continued nibbling at her earlobe and the delicate skin of her neck. It felt so good, so right and she tasted lovely, I couldn't get enough of her, but something was off. She stiffened for a second as if she was having second thoughts. I looked at her. "What are you afraid of?" I asked and scrutinized her. She smiled and blushed a little. "I'm not afraid. It's just..., I haven't done this in a while," she said. I cocked my head and interrupted her. "You're looking for more than a fling," I said. I sensed her insecurity, she wasn't sure if she should follow through. "Usually I would," she admitted reluctantly. At least she was honest, I thought. I stepped back and let her go, turning my back to her. "I suck at relationships," I said with a hint of bitterness in my voice and prepared myself for a rant on how she thinks she feels. My muscles tensed when I heard her hop off the counter and walk towards me. "I won't ask for anything you can't give," she stated softly and I spun around to face her. I was surprised because I had expected a different reaction, not her comprehension. She confused me a lot; on the one hand I wanted her close, but on the other hand I didn't want to face the same shit as before.

She looked intently at me. "We've both been hurt in the past," she whispered. Damn those emotions! I couldn't switch them off fast enough and for a moment I contemplated giving in to her soft touch on my cheek and her concerned gaze. "It's okay, Damon, I understand," she whispered softly, soothingly, and curled her hand around my neck, pulling me down for another kiss. It was a soft kiss, not demanding, only soothing and tender. I fought hard not to let myself being caught up in the caring she emanated. "Caitlin," I gasped and pulled away for a moment before I resumed the kiss. My hands itched to travel over her body but I didn't dare touch her now or I would rip her clothes off and take her right here in the kitchen. "Caitlin, stop it, please," I finally managed to break away, breathing hard. She stepped back and raised her hands as if to defend herself. Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment when she realized that I had turned her down. "It's all right, I get it." She had a certain edge in her voice and looked as if she was about to run. I knew I needed to say something, explain myself. "Caitlin, please don't…," I started, but she interrupted me. "Let it go, Damon, okay?" She sounded hurt, as if I had pushed her away. Well, in a way I had. I needed to end this fiasco right here right now. "Maybe we shouldn't do it, Caitlin," I gritted my teeth and turned to the counter again. I could almost _hear_ her flinch, but then she took a deep breath. "Yeah, maybe we shouldn't," she whispered, the hurt plain in her voice. Great, just great, Salvatore! I scolded myself. I heard her walk towards door and thought she was gone already. "I don't want pity," I mumbled way below normal human hearing, or at least I thought so. "Excuse me?" The sharp tone of her voice made me cringe. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she fumed. She was clearly upset, but I was not in the mood to discuss things right now. I slammed a fist on the counter and spun to face her. "You know _nothing_ about me, or my life, or my history, Caitlin, you only _think_ you do!" I snapped. She looked a bit shocked and surprised, but finally her anger broke through and she grabbed her coat from the chair. "Fine. Have it your way," she spat and walked out the door.

I contemplated going after her, but I just couldn't bring myself to admit that I had acted like a complete idiot. I heard her start the engine, but then she turned it off again. Seconds later, a car door banged and then the door bell started ringing. I hesitated. Why had she come back? The continuous ringing didn't let me think straight. Fuming I went to open the door. "If you intend to kill that damn button, why don't you shoot it?" I snapped, but I couldn't continue because she banged her little fists on my chest and pushed me back inside. "I don't give a shit about your past," she stated fiercely. "I said I wouldn't ask for anything beyond your boundaries," she added and poked her finger into my ribs. "Stop," I warned, but she continued. "You are not a pity project, Damon. I want to explore whatever there is between us...," she ranted and waved her hands in the air, but I had heard enough and grabbed her wrists. Silencing her with a kiss I pushed her against the dresser in the hallway. She moaned and responded so passionately that we rolled around and crashed into the wardrobe, tearing down a few pieces. She giggled, but didn't break the kiss. "Not in front of the neighbors," she asked breathlessly and attacked my earlobe. She didn't have to ask twice. I kicked the front door closed and lifted her onto my hips, relishing in the feel of her legs wrapped around my waist. Only a few more steps separated us from the bedroom. I carried her upstairs and let her down in front of the bed. I tangled my hands softly in her long hair and cupped her face, looking at her intently. "No demands, no regrets?" I asked. She smiled and started to undo the buttons of my shirt. "No demands," she nodded, "just one request." I narrowed my eyes. "And what would that be?" I returned. She placed her hands on the clasp of my belt and held my gaze. "Be thorough," she whispered and lifted her head to kiss me again.

"That I can do", I whispered and gave her a lopsided grin. My lips met hers, paying attention to every inch of her mouth, exploring her tongue and teeth while I lifted the hem of her shirt to expose her bosom. I felt her unclasp my belt and opening the zipper of my jeans before her hands started wandering inside and over my hips to my butt. She gave it a firm squeeze before she moved one hand to the bulge in my boxers. "Looks like you have a lot to catch up," she mumbled and I broke the kiss, gasping at her touch. "It's been a while," I admitted and pulled her shirt over her head, running my hands up and down her sides as I admired her body. Her full but firm breasts rested in a simple white satin bra, which nicely contrasted her slightly tanned skin. The slender waist with its well toned belly descended down to a pair of round hip curves. "I knew you're beautiful," I whispered. She pushed the shirt off my shoulders and ran her hands over my chest and abs. "Not so bad yourself," she said and let her eyes devour me admiringly while I shrugged out of my jeans. I tugged at her already opened jeans and raised an eyebrow. "_This_ has got to go," I demanded. She just smiled mischievously and spread her arms. "I suggest you take it off me then," she replied temptingly. I grinned at her and yanked them down, revealing her satin panties. She stepped out of the pile of clothes and I backed her to the bed by walking towards her. Her heart was beating as if she'd been running a marathon, but she smiled at me, trustingly and full of anticipation. She kneeled on the bed now and I followed her, pulling her into a kiss.

Her touches set fire to my skin as she freely roamed her hands all over my body. It had been quite some time since I'd been with a woman and it took all of my willpower not to ravish her uncontrolled. I unclasped her bra and let the straps slide down her arms, kissing her shoulders before I removed it completely. She gasped when I cupped her breasts with my hands and let my thumbs flick over her nipples. She moaned softly and arched her back a little, silently asking me to do more than just touching. I urged her to lay back and hovered above her, looking her over from head to toe until the intensity of her answering gaze became too much. Placing fluttery kisses along her collarbone I made my way to her breasts and when my tongue hit her right nipple for the first time I heard a sharp intake of breath that made me look up to her face. She let her head fall back and raised her chest, poking her fully erect nipples into the air. They stood out of perfectly rounded dark pink areolas and practically begged to be sucked and licked.

I delved into kissing, sucking, nipping at them, making her writhe underneath me. "Gods, yes," she hissed and arched her back when I grazed my teeth lightly over one of them. Her moans fueled my own arousal and I could smell that she was more than ready for me. I decided to take the edge off her and removed her panties with one hand before I started licking my way down across her belly to her most sensitive spot. Her legs spread willingly, opening her to me in the most vulnerable way. Glancing at her face once more I realized that she was completely lost in the sensations coursing through her body. I licked slowly up and down her outer folds before I parted them carefully with my tongue, searching for her tiny nub of pleasure. I felt her leg muscles vibrate as she tried to control her body movements while I circled her clit lazily. "Please…, a little faster...," she whispered. Her fingers were curled in my hair, trying to guide the pressure I applied with my tongue. I wrapped one arm around her pelvis, keeping her firmly in place, before I started the final assault. Parting her folds even further I dipped my tongue into her moist cavern, teasing her slick tight channel before I finally took the clit between my lips again and sucked hard at it. Inwardly, I was counting down already, 3... 2... "God, I'm so close, Damon!" she gasped. I applied a little more pressure and grazed my teeth over the sensitive nub. ...1 ... "Damon!" she yelled and her hips bucked wildly against my mouth while she came hard. Her hands flew to the side and clenched the sheets. I held on to her and withdrew my tongue, letting her ride it out.

When she finally floated down again, I gently blew on the over-sensitized flesh between her legs. "Easy ...," she sighed shivering and gripped my hair again, gently tugging me upward. I had to grin at the utterly relaxed expression on her flushed face. Her eyes were still closed and she breathed heavily. I kissed my way up to her navel and further between her breasts. When I flicked my tongue on her nipples she drew a sharp breath. I nestled between her legs, my throbbing cock teasing her still sensitive folds. "Hm, I was just getting started," I purred and gave her a lopsided grin before I claimed her lips once more. She wrapped her legs around me and urged me to bury myself in her. I followed her unspoken request and entered her as slowly as possible. She moaned and raked her nails hard over my back, almost drawing blood. I hissed and slammed home. She moaned and wrapped her arms around me. "Don't stop," she whispered. "Caitlin," I breathed and kissed her feverishly. I turned us around, putting her on top. She rolled her hips and moved up and down my shaft. "Yes, like this," I hissed and raised my upper body, bringing us into a sitting position. Putting her arms behind her she leaned back. I delved into kissing and massaging her breasts. She let herself fall on her back, taking me with her until I landed on my knees. "Damon, … I …," she gasped. I held her hips in place and reached between us to massage her clit. It took only a few touches, a careful pinching of the tiny nub between my fingers until she cried out. "Cum for me, Caitlin," I gasped. "Damonnnn …," she cried and let herself fall over the edge. I felt her walls clamping down on me and she pulled me into oblivion with her.


	17. Chapter 17 - Halloween come true

Halloween come true (Caitlin)

The breakfast invitation had turned into a weekend filled with sweet togetherness and incredible sex, interrupted only by food and the bathroom. Damon was an incredible lover with unusual stamina. I had stopped counting the times he'd made me cum, but he'd always followed behind. He'd shown a playfulness in bed which I hadn't expected. Not that I would've been an expert on sexual customs; my preferences had been plain vanilla up to now. I would've never thought that making love could be so much fun and so all-consuming. Well, I'd only had one boyfriend before my ex and nothing compared to the feelings Damon elicited in me when he touched me. When he filled me out, he really filled my whole being, my soul. I had managed to let myself in on his little games, whether he was a little rough or extremely tender, because he'd always given me the feeling that my well-being was at the core of his attention. No matter what he did, he'd always checked that I wanted it too. He'd encouraged me to try things which I had only imagined up to now and had surrendered himself to me. After twenty-four hours of almost constant love-making, I had felt a little sore, but only a little. Our bubble of happiness had isolated us from the rest of the world and parting on Sunday night had been kinda hard for both of us.

Monday night, after I got home, I had found him on my porch. "Hope I'm not intruding", he'd said. How could he? I wanted to touch him constantly. I'd shaken my head with a smile and dragged him inside. He'd stayed the night. Like the following nights. Either he had stayed at my house or I had driven to him after work – we seemed inseparable. Cheryl had called me one night, being upset because I had forgotten about our appointment. Well, when Damon had grabbed my cell phone and told her not to interrupt us for the rest of the night, she had giggled and told me she would call again next week. I had blushed crimson red and tackled him on the couch, causing him to fall off it, but he had only laughed and carried me to his bedroom. Needless to explain how that had ended, right? We had lived carefree like this for three weeks – me trying to get at least enough sleep in order to be able to work and he trying to restrain himself instead of tiring me out every night.

"Stop that, Damon!" I shouted against the music and slapped his fingers on my hip which had just started to sneak under my shirt - again. He only grinned. "I know every inch of you already. Why bother?" he slurred. He was tipsy. I really shouldn't have gone on this date with him. He had suggested we should go to a Halloween party at Louisville's most popular night club after my Saturday night shift and dance. I should've attended my family's party, but I had called my grandma and told her about my new "friend", and she had encouraged me to visit them later this year. Tonight I had already watched him drinking all night while he waited for me at the bar. It had been embarrassing and I really didn't know why he would drink so much, I could only guess. Damon was fun to be with, if you liked a sharp tongue and intemperance, but there was also a dark side to him. That abyss surfaced from time to time. He could be sweet, if he wanted to, and when we were together in bed he made me feel like the most desirable woman on earth. Afterwards, when we lay spooned together, we would talk about a lot of things, but even then I had never managed to break through the wall he still kept around him. Every time I had gotten closer to his emotional side, he had switched to joking. I knew he liked playing games, but I also knew he liked being with me and I liked being with him. Somehow I got the feeling that something had started to simmer inside him for a while now.

Jake had warned me about him. Of course he had noticed how close we had gotten and finally I had admitted that Damon and I were together. Damon and I had never talked about our relationship status. We just _were_ together. Jake was happy that I had found someone, but at the same time he had witnessed Damon's acidness when he fought a word battle with someone in the bar. He flat out admitted that he thought Damon was a dangerous person. I had laughed at this, but sometimes tiny bits of that dark side would lurk from behind words or actions. Sometimes he could be very mean while talking to strangers. Especially when another man started flirting with me, but up to now I had always been able to calm him down with a word, a glance or a touch. Still, there were also those times when he was very amicable, like tonight. No harsh comments, no bad jokes, only witty remarks about other costumes which had me laugh all the time. I had dressed as a witch and he pretended to be Count Dracula. He looked very funny, with the white make-up and artificial blood on his face and he seemed to enjoy himself tonight. "I think you've had enough for tonight," I said to him while we danced to a slow song in a close embrace. "What do you mean?" he slurred and raised his eyebrow. "Drinks," I answered. "Oh…, that." He fell silent for a moment. Then he smirked and pulled me even closer. "But I haven't had enough of you yet," he whispered into my ear. Hm, here we go again, I thought. He could be very sensual and his flirting innuendo had made me blush more than once. Every time I thought about the past three weeks I felt this ache in my womb. I longed for him to touch me every time we met, but I tried to also add some other qualities to our relationship instead of just jumping his bones every night.

Tonight was different, though, I could feel it. He was more on the edge than normal and something was bothering him. I looked into his eyes. He didn't seem drunk at all anymore. His gaze was piercing and his usual smirk was gone. I took a deep breath and decided to take the bull by the horns. "How much of me do you need?" I breathed into his ear. He narrowed his eyes and locked them with mine. I felt the world literally coming to a halt while he searched my face. "Come with me," he replied with a rough voice and took my hand. He dragged me through the crowd off the dance floor to the back door. I followed him a few steps further into a dimly lit side alley, where he stopped and spun to face me, crushing me in his arms. "Oomph, Damon…, can't… breathe…" I croaked which caused him to loosen his hold immediately. His face was serious and he cupped my cheeks. "Say it again, Caitlin, if you really mean it," he demanded. A pleading expression was on his face. Oh my, I thought, here we go down emo-alley. "I meant every word, Damon. How much of me do you need?" I replied honestly. He closed his eyes for a moment before his cerulean orbs stared at me with an unsettling intensity. "I need all you're willing to give. I need you to not hold back with me, Caitlin. Is that too much?" His voice was thick with emotion. I just shook my head. "Not if you're serious about it", I whispered. He took a deep breath and lowered his head. I expected him to crash his lips to mine, but instead he kissed me very softly. His tongue danced across my lower lip and demanded access to my mouth. When I opened up his tongue started a sensual duel with mine and I reveled in the feel of being thoroughly kissed and explored. He withdrew and nibbled his way down to my throat, kissing it in a way that set fire to every single nerve in my body. Jesus Christ, he really knew how to drive me crazy! I moaned while he nipped and sucked hard at his favorite spot, the sensitive skin straining over my carotid artery. Just that touch reduced me to a gasping, quivering mess every single time.

All of a sudden, I felt the sharp nip of his teeth on my throat and yelped slightly. I thought I heard a low growl and then he groaned, pulled away and covered his face with his hands. I touched the hickey, but there wasn't a scratch. the skin was intact. "Damon …, what's wrong with you?" I asked bewildered. "Stay away from me," he gasped and stepped away. I walked to him and place my hands on his shoulders. "Don't gimme that crap! I can see something's wrong, Damon!" He turned away again. "No!" He shook me off, breathing hard. I sneaked around him and roughly pulled his hands down. "Oh my God!" I gasped and staggered back. His eyes were black-red with dark veins around them and his teeth had grown into fangs, bared while he hissed at me. This wasn't part of his costume - it was like the mask I had seen in one of my dreams weeks ago! What the hell was going on here? I retreated until my back hit a wall and then I had nowhere to go. "What … what are you?" I whispered horrified and searched frantically for an escape. "I don't want to hurt you," he said. "Caitlin, you've got to go now," he croaked and held his head. He was obviously fighting for composure and although I was frightened, I felt the urge to help him. "But you…," I started. "LEAVE!" he shouted at me. That was the cue I had needed. I turned around and ran as fast as I could towards the other end of the alley.

When I had almost reached the main street, I bumped hard into someone. I looked up and saw another monstrous face grinning down at me. I started to scream but he grabbed me and quickly covered my mouth. I panicked and tried to scream all the way, but his hand was glued over my lips. I struggled hard to escape, but it was futile. He dragged me back into the alley, assuming he was alone with me. "Let her go!" I heard Damon's voice. He's still here, I thought relieved. "No, she's mine," the other growled and brutally gripped my hair, yanked my head to the side and sank his teeth into my shoulder before Damon could do anything. I screamed with pain and fear, but then he stopped and shoved me to the ground like trash. He let a horrifying laughter. I held my hand against my bleeding neck and sobbed loudly, trying to crawl away from him. "Prepare to die, asshole," I heard Damon respond coldly and I raised my head. He would fight for me? My vision was still a bit blurred from tears, but I could see that they were circling each other now. His face had changed back to normal again and I marveled at how easy he seemed to fend the other one off. He moved elegantly, like a deadly big cat. They were fighting at an incredible speed, it looked like magic! I suddenly realized that this was nothing new for him, he seemed to have a lot of experience in fighting like this. Staggering back to my feet I couldn't help a gasp of pain and pressed a hand on my shoulder. Damon made the mistake to look at me for one second and the other utilized this moment of distraction to knock him off his feet. Then he was above him in a blink and strangled him. I couldn't help watching the whole thing, strangely mesmerized by the brutality of the fight.

A strangled outcry from Damon after another forceful blow against his ribs startled me and brought me back into reality. He seemed to lose the fight, the other was obviously a lot stronger. And then I'll be next to die, I thought. Get a grip, girl, you need to help him somehow! I thought. I looked around for something, just anything to distract the attacker. Seeing a broken curtain rod leaning against one of the garbage containers brought me back into action. I grabbed it and sneaked back to them. If I could just hit him on the back, maybe Damon would get the upper hand, I thought. "Ha! You die and she'll make a lovely Halloween dinner," Damon's opponent sneered. I took a deep breath, lifted my arms and rammed the sharp end between his shoulder blades as hard as I could. "Not if I have a say in it," I gasped and stumbled back. He cried out in pain and let Damon go who shook him off and yanked the makeshift spear out of the body as he got up. He was a little breathless and waited until the other got back to his feet again. "Wrong choice, buddy," he growled and rammed the piece of wood into the other's heart. His skin turned grey and the veins protruded underneath it while the body sort of petrified and fell to the ground. I gasped at the sight. Damon dragged the corpse into a dark corner and drew a lighter from his pocket. He set fire to it and turned to me with a worried look on his face. "Caitlin! You're okay?" I just gaped incredulously at burning corpse and him and the whole tension drained from my body. I felt my limbs go weak and wobbly before my legs gave out and I collapsed on the spot. The last thing I recognized before losing consciousness were his arms around me.


	18. Chapter 18 - The truth

The truth (Damon)

Damn that guy was strong! I thought and caught another forceful blow on my torso. The gruesome noise of my ribs breaking told me that I should find a way to end this fight fast, or I would be in deep trouble. I couldn't help a pained cry when he crashed another rib and tightened his vicious grip around my throat. Fuck! I just couldn't get him off me! I threw a short glance into Caitlin's direction. Why the hell didn't she run away? I thought. I saw her standing in a corner, eyes wide with fear, clutching her shoulder where he had bitten her. She looked around, but I lost eye contact because this asshole rammed his fist to my jaw, nearly breaking it. Suddenly I saw her coming up right behind his back. "Ha! You'll die and she'll make a lovely Halloween dinner," he snarled triumphantly. I could see Caitlin's eyes narrow and she raised a long object. "Not if I have a say in it," she hissed and rammed the stick or whatever it was into his back as hard as she could and stumbled back. He cried out, the grip on me loosened and I pushed him off me while I yanked the stick out of his back. It was a _wooden_ curtain rod – I could've kissed her! Now I would end this fight in my favor.

He staggered back to his feet and faced me. "Wrong choice, buddy", I growled and staked him right through the heart. He looked surprised and started to desiccate right away while he fell to the ground. I dragged him into a dark corner, took out my zippo and ignited the corpse. Then I turned around. Caitlin still stood there, gawping at me and the burning corpse in total confusion. "Caitlin! You're okay?" I asked worried. Her face was pale and the blood on her shoulder seeped into her dress. She tried to focus on me and blinked, swaying slightly. Uh oh, I thought, here comes the breakdown. Her eyes rolled back in their sockets and she collapsed on the spot. I caught her before she hit the ground and lifted her up bridal style. With the adrenaline fading out of her system, the sensory overload had probably been just too much for her. I turned around and watched the little bonfire in the corner. The corpse had burned completely within a few minutes. Only a small heap of ash remained. Up to now, the whole incident had gone undetected by the neighborhood and I planned to keep it that way. I carried her back to my car and placed her into the passenger seat. Her neck looked gruesome and I ripped a stripe off the hem of my shirt to cover it. Driving back to my current domicile, I contemplated how to explain everything to her.

She was resistant against compulsion, I knew that much. How and why, I couldn't fathom. She was still unconscious when I turned into the underground garage of the building and finally carried her upstairs. Poor girl, I thought, she must've been scared to death. She was still out cold when I placed her on the huge couch in the living room and lit the fireplace. After covering her with the woolen plaid from the armchair I went into the kitchen to fetch a band-aid for her neck. That asshole had bitten down on the muscle triangle between her throat and shoulder, but the bite wasn't deep. I cleaned the wound with a disinfectant and put the band-aid on it. Then I her checked on her vitals once more. The pulse was steady and her breathing was deep and regular. I couldn't help running my fingers softly over her face. She would wake up any second and probably be scared as hell. I got up, poured two bourbons and placed one glass on the low table right in front of her. The I settled across from her into the armchair and waited.

Her actions in the alley had really shaken me. The last time a human had saved my life had been the night Elena had died and turned. Now this woman had managed to override all her natural instincts to help me. She had been definitely horrified when she had seen my face and she had run from me. The other vampire had bitten her, and I was glad that he hadn't killed her. She had been injured, but still she had observed the situation and taken action when things seemed a little out of control. We had been lucky that the stake she had used was a wooden one. Absolutely suicidal, my consciousness commented. Exceptionally brave, I thought. Her interference had saved me, as much as I hated to admit it. The other vampire had been much stronger than me. I wondered how old he'd been and if he belonged to that Russian mob Joe had mentioned.

A sharp intake of breath interrupted my musings. Caitlin opened one eye tentatively, then the other. She didn't move, she just looked at me. Her eyes widened and I could hear her heartbeat speeding up. Here comes the angst, I thought. "Relax, you're safe," I tried to calm her. Her face displayed multiple emotions while she obviously recalled tonight's events. Her gaze seemed to scrutinize me from heel to toe and I had to smile a bit. Finally, her eyes caught the bourbon in front of her and her focus shifted back and forth between the glass and me. She sat up slowly, always keeping an eye on me, and stretched a little. She winced a bit when she stretched her shoulder and held a hand to her neck. "Careful, it will hurt a while. Take a drink, it may help," I reminded her and gestured at the bourbon. Her hand found the glass while her eyes never left mine and she downed it in one large swallow. She gasped and coughed a bit afterwards, shaking her head, but then she jostled the glass over the table towards me.

I leaned forward and caught it before it hit the floor. "More?" I asked with a smile. She nodded fiercely. "I have to get up and go over there," I said and pointed towards the bar. She nodded once more, but she still wouldn't speak. I was just wondering whether she was still in shock, when she finally opened her mouth. "Double it twice," she rasped. Her voice was rough as if she had a cold. I chuckled. "Darling, this will hurt later, you know?" She didn't answer and I decided to test her confidence by walking slowly towards her, holding the glass in front of me. "May I sit down with you?" I asked and held the glass towards her. She had already lifted her hand to grab it and her eyes met mine again. "Caitlin, I'm not going to hurt you, I swear," I answered the silent question in her eyes. She gulped and nodded, moving a bit to the side.

I sat down and held the bourbon to her. She took the glass and our fingers touched briefly. The electric jolt was palpable and her eyes widened for a second. After another large swallow of alcohol she turned to face me and took a deep breath. "I guess _you_ don't want to kill me then?" she asked with a serious expression on her young face. "Unless you insist on it", I bantered. A flash of exasperation scurried over her face and she raised an eyebrow. "No, I will not kill you, Caitlin. Not now, not ever if I have any say in it," I answered. The ghost of a smile graced her lips and she took another swallow of bourbon. "Good to know," she mumbled. I relaxed a bit. Her eyes locked with mine and I got the uneasy feeling of drowning in them. "Tell me why your face changed." Her gaze demanded nothing but honesty and I found it very hard to evade her and give an honest answer at the same time. "I've gone without human blood for too long and my instinctive side broke through." I had neglected my thirst for some time and instead of feeding properly I had tried to take the edge off with alcohol. Unfortunately it had not worked. Kissing her had turned me on and I had almost lost control. She gave me quizzical look. "I am a vampire, Caitlin." There, I've said it. "A what?" she whispered incredulously. "A vampire," I repeated. "As in fangs, drinking blood, flying bats?" she added with disbelief on her face. I gave her a lopsided grin and shook my head. "Skip the bats, but the rest is correct."

Conflicting emotions scurried across her face. Surprise, disgust and curiosity switched places. "How's that possible?" she whispered. I leaned back. "Phew, that would be a long story. Let's say, a thousand years ago somebody was desperate to find a way to be indestructible," I replied. "How long have you been a vampire?" she asked without hesitation. "Since 1864," I answered. Her eyes went wide with surprise. "Wow," was all she finally managed and leaned back into the cushions, letting the bourbon swirl in her glass. After a while, she shook her head. "That sounds… unbelievable, and if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes…" her voice trailed off. "You'd call me a liar," I stated. She nodded. "I need time to wrap my head around it." I inclined my head. "Time is something I have in abundance." She touched her neck and her eyes widened with fear. "Will I…", she whispered with a questioning look at me. I shook my head. "Don't worry, you will not turn into a vampire from a bite. That's a myth", I tried to soothe her. "I've put a disinfectant on it, it will heal soon", I added. She raised an eyebrow. "A vampire playing nurse?" she snorted. I shrugged. "No need to ruin the couch", I replied and sipped on my bourbon. Her mouth twitched with slight amusement.

The tension between us slowly abated and we sipped at our drinks, staring into the fireplace. I could almost see the wheels in her head working in overdrive. To my surprise she suddenly started to chuckle. Her giggles finally erupted into a full laughter. "Care to share the joke?" I asked bewildered. She gasped for air and held her sides. "I… I just realized …" she started, but was interrupted by another fit of laughter. "I'm sorry," she gasped. She took a deep breath and started anew. "I just realized what a fossil I've dated," she snorted with another laugh. I just shrugged. "You know what they say, there's many a good tune played on an old fiddle, right?" My mouth twitched and I had to suppress my amusement. Watching her shake with laughter was a funny sight. I watched her intently and when she finally regained her composure, I spilled what I had wanted to ask her before. "Are you going to run from me now?" I needed to know how she felt. She narrowed her eyes and looked at me. "Would you prefer that?" she returned the question. A memory flashed through my mind '…no matter what I feel for you…' and I winced at the thought that she could walk away from me the way Elena had done it. "It doesn't matter what I prefer, the decision is yours," I said and lowered my head. If I had learned anything from the disaster with Elena, it was that decisions should not be forced.

Caitlin turned towards me, raised one hand and tentatively touched my cheek. I froze, completely surprised by the tender touch. She traced her fingers around my eyes and over my lips. "Show me the other face," she whispered. I caught her hand and held it to my chest. "I don't think that's a good idea, Cait'. I don't want to scare you again," I replied softly. Her eyes bore into mine. "I have trusted you before I knew what you are. I want to be able to trust you now," she whispered. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a moment before I let my face vamp out, as I called it. Her heart seemed to stutter for a second, but then she raised her hand and carefully touched the veins under my eyes. Finally she traced a finger over my lips. "Fascinating," she whispered and I let my face go back to normal. She looked at me for a few seconds before she shot up and paced in front of the fire. It looked like she was debating with herself. I was confused as hell, and she irritated me even more with her next request. "If I only knew," she muttered to herself and stopped right in front of me.

"Kiss me again," she requested. "What?" I said incredulously and rose to my feet, but she interrupted me by placing a finger on my lips. "Please, I need to know if it still feels the same," she said. Oh well, to hell with my doubts, I thought. I lowered my head and let her lean into me, meeting me at her own pace. She kissed me tentatively at first, then harder and more passionate. My tongue played with her lips and demanded entry to her mouth which she opened willingly while her hands ran through my hair and she pulled me closer and moaned. I wrapped one arm lightly around her waist and let our tongues duel in the most sensual way. Her response was passionate and she explored my mouth thoroughly without hesitation, as if she was kissing a 'normal' guy. Soon she gasped for air, so I pulled back and looked at her. She had her eyes closed and a contented smile played around her lips. "Caitlin?" I tried to get her attention. She opened her eyes and I saw blue fire in them. "I think I'll stay," she whispered.


	19. Chapter 19 - I'll stay

I'll stay (Caitlin)

"It doesn't matter what I prefer, the decision is yours," he said and hung his head. I wondered if he had given up on me already. He looked like he was sure he had lost my affection. I turned to him and caressed his cheek tentatively. He froze with shock and stared at me. I let my fingers trail over the soft skin around his eyes and over his sensual lips. "Show me the other face," I demanded softly. He took my hand off his face and held it to his chest. Such a sweet gesture, I thought. "I don't think that's a good idea, Cait'. I don't want to scare you again," he said apologetically, but I scrutinized him. "I have trusted you before I knew what you are. I want to trust you again," I whispered intently. He searched my face before he breathed in deeply and let his face change again. My heart skipped a beat and my nostrils flared instinctively with fear. I shook it off and carefully traced the dark veins under his reddened eyes. The veins seemed to have a life of their own and moved underneath his skin. I dared to touch his lips and his eyes widened even more. "Fascinating," I whispered. I had expected to be scared as hell, but I thought of all the sweet moments we had shared in the past few weeks and let those memories support me. He held completely still, as if he was trying not to scare me off. He looked very confused. Obviously he hadn't expected this kind of reaction. I hesitated a few seconds, then I jumped up and paced on the spot.

In the alley, he might have been overwhelmed by his instincts for a moment, but still he had controlled himself and let me run. Well, right into the arms of that other vampire, but then he had defended me without hesitation, not knowing if he could win the fight. I was still taken aback by the ferocity of their battle. Damon had at least two faces and probably more facets than I would ever be able to find out, but I could only explore him if I stayed with him. Hell, I had already trusted him with my body like I had never trusted anyone before, and I really enjoyed being with him. He was a constant challenge and I liked that. Would I be able to let him hold me again, to let him kiss me again without fear? "If I only knew," I muttered exasperated and stopped in front of him. I finally made a decision. "Kiss me," I requested. I saw the protest on his face. "What?" he asked disbelieving and rose to his feet, but I stopped him by placing a finger on his lips. "Please, I need to know if it still feels the same," I said and he finally gave in. He lowered his head and let me initiate the kiss. I leaned in and met his lips as he offered them to me. They were soft, molding against mine until I grew bolder and let my tongue dance over his lower lip, asking for entrance to his mouth. The tingle in my stomach was still there, the fire inside me still burning. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer, opening my lips and letting my tongue dance over his teeth, feeling the hard but silken texture on the surface. There were no fangs, just warm and moist caverns and a tongue which caressed mine, dueled with mine until I had to gasp for air. He broke the kiss so that I could breathe. The feeling was still there, in the middle of my body, warming me like the fire in the fireplace. I could feel his strong arm around me and a strange sensation of safety crept over me and made me smile. I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world! "Caitlin?" I heard him whisper, almost shyly. I opened my eyes and looked into his. "I think I'll stay," I replied. My mind swirled with all kinds of thoughts and my inner voice screamed at me to push him away, but I didn't want to run away.

The shock on his face was obvious. "If you had _any_ sense of self-preservation, you would leave me," he stated and stepped back. Maybe he was right, but I'd never felt more alive than tonight, I thought. "Maybe I should, but I've faced death before. Why should I chicken out now?" I replied. His face held a grim expression. "You don't know what you're talking about," he hissed and turned away to the fireplace. He grabbed the mantelpiece with both hands and stared into the flames. I walked behind him. "Then tell me," I said. Help me understand who you are," I placed a hand on his back, "and help me understand why you're pushing me away like this, Damon." He didn't answer right away. His back muscles clenched with tension and he was fighting with himself again, that much was clear. "When you've asked me tonight to give all I have, I thought you needed me in your life." I took a deep breath and decided to go for broke. "I'm still here. The question is: Do you still _want_ me?"

Slowly he turned around and met my gaze with a gloomy stare. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into," he whispered. I felt challenged, which usually triggered my stubbornness and I crossed my arms. "Then teach me." I raised my chin. His eyes narrowed and then he grabbed one of my wrists. "Let's see how you handle this," he sneered and dragged me into the kitchen. He yanked the fridge open and my eyes widened. He grabbed one of the blood bags I saw stored in there and held it in front of my eyes. "_This_ is what I need, almost every day," he said harshly and turned to fetch a glass from the closet. "And if there's none, I have to go out and feed on _living_ people. Can you accept that?" he shouted and smacked both items on the counter. I realized what he was trying to accomplish with this - he tried to scare me away. I walked past him to the counter, took the bag and broke the seal. I poured some of it into the glass and held it out to him, returning his gaze. "Does that answer your question?" I retorted and raised an eyebrow. He stared at me with an indefinable expression. "You are one tricky… bitch," he muttered slowly and took the glass from my hand. I sighed. "I'm not appalled by human blood. If you need it to survive, I have to accept it." I had seen blood bags before and I had spent enough time in a hospital to know what it smelled like. It didn't disgust me anymore.

I turned around and walked back to the couch to get my bourbon. I grabbed my glass and sat down again. He followed me. Sitting down in the opposite corner he swirled the blood in the tumbler before he sipped at it. The sight was gruesome, but also intriguing. I had expected him to down it in one gulp, but he only took controlled sips. I needed to know more about his … _species_. "May I ask you some questions?" I said. "You want to play a quiz game?" he retorted. I just raised an eyebrow at him. There was no need for him to get upset. "Okay, fine, go ahead," he said and waved aside. "Do you have to _kill_ the humans you feed on?" I asked. "What do you want to hear?" he snapped. Exasperation flared inside me. "Whatever you think I _need_ to hear," I snapped back. He raised his glass. "Touché," he smiled and took a sip. "No, I don't have to kill them. I used to, though. Nowadays I catch them, bite and compel them to forget me, but…" he said and raised his glass while he leaned forward with a chilling gaze. "I _have_ hunted people just for the thrill of killing, and I _liked _it. I could do it again, any time." His voice sounded menacingly. "I'm not a nice guy, Caitlin. Even if I behave civilized around you, don't mistake me for being good because I am not!" He took another sip of blood. I eyed him carefully. He was dangerous, okay, but he right now he refused the possibility of being the object of any affection.

I looked into my glass of bourbon. "I cannot blame you if it ensures your survival," I returned. He grimaced. "That doesn't make it any better," he sneered. I had enough and put my glass aside. "Well, what did you expect? That I _despise_ you? That I don't like you anymore? Sorry, but I'll not be pushed away that easily, Damon", I exploded. He shook his head. "My company is dangerous for you," he retorted. "I know that by now, but I don't care," I added. "I cannot judge you for your instincts. Who judges a lion for seeking out its prey? And I cannot judge for things you've done in the past because I wasn't there." He frowned doubtfully. "I'll hold you to that when the time comes," he said. "Do that," I huffed and leaned back into the cushions, downing the rest of my drink. Stubborn mule, I thought grumbly. Something else he'd said crossed my mind. "You said you compel your victims to forget. What does that mean?" I asked. He scrutinized me with his piercing gaze for a while. "Vampires have special abilities. We can influence the human mind and change their memory. Remember our first encounter?" he said. I recalled the events and suddenly I remembered the strange pull I had felt in my head while he had stared at me. "You tried to compel me… but it didn't work?" I suggested. He nodded. "I can't say why but you are immune against it." I was surprised. "How is that possible?" I asked. He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's a genetic thing," he replied. "Or I'm a freak," I stated dryly. He laughed out loud and set his glass on the table. "I tell you I'm a vampire and you think you're a freak?" His voice almost overturned. I had to chuckle. "Yeah right, I guess that's weird." I fell silent again.

"Where do we go from here?" he asked after a while. I shrugged. "I don't know", I said. The way he looked at me indicated that he expected me to explain myself, but I wasn't sure how to start. "Why are you not afraid of me?" he took the initiative. "Who says I'm not?" I replied and raised an eyebrow. He cocked his head. "In the alley… you stayed though you could've run," he added. I took a deep breath before I answered. "When you … changed, I was absolutely terrified and _wanted_ to escape, believe me! But then the other vampire caught me and I nearly lost it …", I said and shivered at the memory. "Hearing your voice helped me think straight again." My breathing increased as tonight's events replayed before my inner eye. "I saw how you fought. Such a brutal battle", I whispered with a rough voice and shuddered involuntarily. "Your attention slipped because of _me_ and I realized that your failing could be my end." I had wrapped my arms around me and stared into the fire. "Your cry kicked me into gear. All I wanted was to divert him long enough for you to kill him." I shook my head and let a bitter laugh. "That was the first time I've teamed up for a killing." He grimaced. "I should scold you, but in the end it was very helpful. Just don't do it again, okay?" I gulped. "I hope there won't be a next time." I shuddered again.

All I wanted was to rush back into his arms, but a part of me still held back. I couldn't stand the tension next to him anymore and jumped up, walking towards the fireplace. I stared into the flames and contemplated the situation when I suddenly felt him standing right behind me. "You haven't answered my question yet," I said in a low voice. He placed his glass on the mantelpiece and put his hands on my shoulders. "And I still don't know why you would want to stay with me," he whispered into my ear. I turned around to face him. "I…, I have this feeling," I started and started to blush. "A feeling, where?" he asked curiously. "Here," I replied and put on hand on my stomach. He raised an eyebrow. "What does it say?" he inquired with a smile. I looked up hesitantly. "When you put your arms around me…," I started and he wrapped his arms around my waist, causing me to gasp from the sudden proximity. "Like this?" he breathed. I nodded. "Yes, like this. It makes me feel safe", I replied. He frowned at me. "I know, it doesn't make sense, but when you kiss me…," I added nervously and he slowly lowered his head, claiming my lips. I tangled my hands in his hair and reciprocated until I had to gasp for air. There was no fear anymore, only need. "Like this?" he asked huskily. I nodded. "It feels like a fire burning inside me," I said. He gave me one of his crooked grins. "Then stay, but watch out not to get burned," he said. "No risk, no fun," I retorted and pulled him down into another kiss.


	20. Chapter 20 Walking on eggshells

Walking on eggshells? (Damon)

Kissing her was intoxicating – and arousing like always. 'No risk, no fun' applied to both of us. I risked a lot being so close to her without proper feeding and I pulled away reluctantly. "Something wrong?" she asked breathlessly. I squinted my eyes for a moment. "I don't want to lose control again", I replied. "Sexual tension makes you, uh … _hungry_?" she asked curiously. "Sex and blood are closely related pleasures. I don't want to risk hurting you", I stated and ran one finger over her chin. "We've been together so many times. Why now?" she asked softly. I gave her a rueful smile. "Let's say I've neglected my thirst for too long because I enjoyed spending my time with you so much." She looked fondly at me, but took a step back. "I understand… I think", she said. Running her hands through her hair she sighed. "Since I'm obviously a constant temptation for you, I guess it's better if I leave now." She turned around and searched for her cell phone. I didn't want her to go, not just yet. "It's not like that at all, Caitlin…" I said, but she didn't listen. I placed my hands on her biceps. "Stay", I asked softly. She turned around and locked her eyes with mine. "Please stay here tonight, Cait' ", I repeated. "I'll take the couch, you take the bed and tomorrow I'll look after your shoulder and answer all your questions", I said. She scrutinized me, trying to assess the risk. "Really _all_ my questions?" she inquired. I closed the distance between us and cupped her face with my hands. "_All_ of them", I whispered and gave her one last kiss before I let her go. "Well, since you begged so nicely…", she replied with a grin and put her cell phone away.

She went upstairs to take a shower while I took the blood bag and emptied it into a big mug, settling in front of the fireplace. I let my thoughts wander back to the fight. That guy had been extremely strong and I was really curious to know why he had attacked her. Had it been coincidence? Or had he been hunting humans? Halloween was a good cover for vampire activities. I didn't want to push our luck and called Joe. "Hey Damon, what's up?" he answered with a hushed and drowsy voice. "Oops, did I wake you?" I inquired with a grin. "Sort of. What's so important?" he asked. I got serious. "Helen got attacked by a vampire tonight", I replied. "WHAT?" he shouted surprised, obviously forgetting his surroundings. 'Be quiet' I heard a grumbling female voice in the back and snickered. "Hold it", he said and then I heard him whisper 'sorry, babe, go back to sleep'. A few seconds later he was back on the phone. "Now, again: What happened tonight?" he asked dead serious. I told him the whole story and he listened without interrupting me. "We rarely had any vampire-induced deaths in this town in the past. It happened maybe once or twice per year, but it changed radically this year. Something's going on here, Damon", he stated.

"Well, can you tap a few sources for me?" I asked. "Sure. I'm curious too", he replied. "Will she stay?" he added softly after a few seconds. "She said so, but once she grabs all the implications…, I really don't know", I replied wearily and ran my hand through my hair. "Hm, I could ask my wife if she would be willing to help a newbie with a few things", he said. "Huh?" I didn't quite get the point. "Well, Bernice had an even bigger problem. She didn't know me before and I had quite the trouble convincing her of my innocence", he joked. I thought about it. "Maybe that's a good idea and besides, I'm looking forward to meeting your wife", I returned with a grin. "Fine, let's meet at eleven tomorrow for a brunch at Le Petit France", he said. "Good. I know the place", I replied and hung up. Draining the last drops of blood from the mug I got up and rinsed it in the kitchen sink. The sound of the shower had stopped and I went upstairs to fetch my bedding for the night. I knocked at the bedroom door. "Caitlin? May I come in?" I asked. "Just a sec", she replied and opened the door shortly after. She had borrowed one of my shirts and boxers which hung dangerously low on her hips. "Could you change the band-aid? It got wet", she said. I swallowed involuntarily. "I'll get a new one", I replied and blurred downstairs into the kitchen and back again. She jumped when I suddenly reappeared. "Jeez! How'd you do that?" she asked breathlessly. "Supernatural speed", I commented wryly. Her eyes nearly bulged. "_Another_ special ability?" she asked incredulously. I unwrapped the band-aid and grinned at her. "One of a few. Now let me see the wound", I returned.

She pulled the collar away and tilted her head to the other side. I took a deep breath before I drew the old band-aid off. "Ouch!" She winced a bit. "Hold still", I whispered and looked at it. The two punctures could barely be seen. He had just taken a sample. I had contemplated giving her my blood, but thinking that she might run from me I had dismissed the idea. I applied the new plaster and stepped back. "There. Good as new", I said and walked to the bed. "I'll take my stuff downstairs", I added and grabbed my pillow and a comforter before I made my way back to the door. She looked uncomfortable. "I don't like evicting you from your own bedroom like this, Damon", she said. I smiled at her. "It's better this way, believe me. I don't want to get a hearing disorder from your screams when you wake up next to me", I bantered and caressed her cheek. "I understand, but I don't like it", she grumbled. "Sleep well, I'll be downstairs", I replied and gave her another swift kiss. She closed the door behind me with an apologetic glance. Oh well, I thought, the couch was large enough for a good night's sleep. I made myself comfortable and stared into the fire before my body claimed its right. I dreamed the same weird stuff over and over again that night. I was hunting a woman and in the end it always turned out to be Caitlin. Finally I woke up with a gasp and sat up straight. That was when I felt a hand on my arm.

"Damon?" I heard her whisper next to me. She sat on the edge of the couch. "What… what are you doing here?" I asked bewildered. "I heard you moaning upstairs", she said softly. I groaned and fell back into the cushions. "I had a bad dream", I said. She nodded. "So I thought. Why don't you come back to bed with me?" she offered. "No", I shook my head. She shrugged. "Fine. Then I'll stay here. Scoot over", she said and started to snuggle her body close to mine. "Cait'… I don't think…", I started, trying to keep her away. "Shut up and make some space for me", she insisted and shimmied her slender body next to mine. We ended up spooned behind each other with my arm draped over her waist to keep her from falling off the couch. She sighed happily and relaxed in my arms. However, after a short while she became a little restless. "This is really uncomfortable", she finally grumbled. "You could sleep in a perfectly comfortable bed upstairs", I retorted impatiently. "But it's so empty without you", she sighed. I knew what she meant, but I needed an answer. "Cait'?" I whispered to her ear. "Hm?" She turned her head slightly. "Why did you really come down?" I asked. She took a deep breath. "'I wanted to prove myself that I'm not afraid of you", she replied. I caressed her hair. "It would be perfectly okay if you _were_", I returned. She sat up and looked at me. "But it's ridiculous, Damon. I've slept with you God knows how many times. I've been with you for weeks now. Doesn't that count for anything?" She was clearly confused and mad at herself. "Please, let's go upstairs and sleep together in a comfortable bed!" she stated. I lay flat on my back and stared to the ceiling. "What if I slip again?" I said.

She let an exasperated sigh and got up only to straddle me. "How thirsty are you right now?" she asked with a serious face. "Not much", I replied honestly and held her gaze. The blood bag earlier had calmed the craving. She smiled. "Then come with me and rely on my trust in you, Damon", she whispered confidently. I pondered on it for a moment and she got up. "I'll be upstairs", she stated and gave me a come-hither look. She walked up the stairs while I still debated with myself. The next morning found me upstairs in the bed with her, my arm draped over her waist. I had waited until she had fallen asleep, and even then had I not trusted myself enough. I had downed another blood bag just to make sure and fallen into a dreamless sleep while she snored softly in my arms. I craned my neck to look at the clock. It was almost nine and I remembered our appointment with Joseph and Bernice. Softly I kissed the back of her neck and blew over her ear. A low grumble was the response. "Wake up, sleepyhead", I whispered into her ear. "Thought you didn't want the bed", she mumbled drowsily. "I like it comfortable", I bantered. She yawned and turned towards me. "And now?" she teased. "Now what?" I asked. "You expected me to scream", she said. I gave her a lopsided grin. "Depends on _how_ scared you are right now", I stated. She smiled. "Not scared at all. Have I earned my good-morning kiss?" she asked and pouted. I couldn't help smiling and kissed her. She responded a bit more passionate than I had expected and I got carried away, starting to nibble along her jaw and down to her throat like I usually did. When she suddenly stiffened I pulled away immediately. Regret shone in her eyes. "I'm sorry", she whispered.

I shook my head. "My fault - too early. We have to get up anyway", I said and jumped out of bed. I felt like I was walking on eggshells at the moment. She looked at me questioningly. "Did I miss something?" she asked. "Joe invited us for a brunch at eleven", I replied. "Really?" She looked surprised. "Yep, and he wants us to meet his wife", I replied and walked into the bathroom. She didn't follow me and I let her use the bathroom alone afterwards, waiting for her downstairs. I emptied another blood bag and thought about the whole situation until she came down the stairs. "I'm glad I left a few things at your place, Damon. That dress really needs a cleaning", she said. She wore tight blue jeans with a simple white blouse. Her long dark hair fell loosely around her shoulders and down to her waist. I got up and met her halfway across the floor. "You look fabulous", I said softly and let my eyes roam over her body. She blushed up to her ears. "Sweet-talking doesn't suit you, Damon", she said and averted her eyes. I sighed inwardly. "Did you manage with the band-aid?" I asked. I had left a spare one in the bathroom last night. She nodded. "It looks okay, but … it's kinda creepy to know what caused it", she replied with an uncomfortable smile. I took a deep breath and clenched my fists before I locked my eyes with hers. "You should know something before we go. Joe is like me…" I started. "He's a … vampire?" she asked incredulously. I nodded. "His wife, Bernice, had to face almost the same situation like you when they met", I said. Her eyes widened. "Joe thought talking to her would answer more of your questions than talking to me or him." She just stood there and shook her head.


	21. Chapter 21 Dilemma

Dilemma (Caitlin)

I was surprised. Joe was a vampire too? Nothing had hinted at it when I had met him in his bar. I would've thought he was a 'normal' good-looking guy. And his wife was human? "She married a vampire, fully knowing what he is? Wow!" I shook my head. "Yep, she did", he stated cheerfully. "Listen, are you okay with this? I mean, if you don't want to talk to her I can still cancel the whole thing", Damon said. "No, it's fine. I'm really curious to meet her", I replied and grabbed my jacket. "Let's go." He followed me outside to his car and drove us to the café. Last night had been weird. Of course I had been scared by him, but the thought of leaving him just because he turned out to have an ugly secret hurt me more than the snack-bite the other vampire had taken from me. Bastard, I thought. I was glad that Damon had staked him. Sleeping without him had felt ... sort of _wrong. _I had missed his body lying next to me. Yesterday I had kissed him to prove myself that I still wanted him, but a line had been created by my mind that I couldn't consciously cross at the moment. It was a very strange situation. The physical attraction was there, yet the fear that he could bite me was real blocker. You are so stupid! I thought. He slept next to you last night and he didn't hurt you! The contradiction wasn't lost on me. I wanted him, I needed him close. I still enjoyed it when he kissed or touched me, but as soon as his mouth had come near my neck, I had freaked. I glanced at him while he drove. He seemed tense, his jaw going rigid as he tightly gritted his teeth from time to time. The whole situation bothered him more than he would admit. I would've loved to ease his discomfort, but I couldn't. I had to come to terms with everything myself first, and even if I liked him – a lot – I couldn't ignore his true nature. I really wondered if Bernice could show me a way out of this dilemma.

We arrived at the café in time. "Are you ready?" Damon asked before we got out. I just nodded and we went inside. We walked through the tables and I spotted them right away. Joe's wife Bernice stood out of the crowd. She was tall like Joe, with a slightly rounded figure and a beautiful face. Her dark skin contrasted nicely with the beige pantsuit and the colorful long scarf she had chosen. I felt a little bit underdressed in my jeans and shirt, but the posh appearance was outshined by her genuinely warmhearted smile. Before Damon or Joe could introduce us she approached me with outstretched hands. "You must be Caitlin", she said and took my hands, looking me over. "Um, that's right and you are Bernice?" I replied. She beamed at me. "Yep, the one and only. You know Joseph already, don't you?" she said and turned to her husband. I looked at him and he shot me an apologetic glance. "Sorry, and, good to see you again", he said, offering me his hand. I took it without hesitation. "You tricked me", I accused him and he chuckled. "For your own good, Miss Caitlin", he drawled in an awful southern accent. I let a few giggles. "Looks like she's not scared at all, huh?" He punched Damon's shoulder. "Maybe not of you", Damon replied with a dire glance at him. Joe just snickered. "Damon, this is my lovely wife, soul-mate, lover and mother of two even prettier teens, Bernice. Darling, this is the infamous Damon Salvatore", Joe said and motioned to Damon. "Enchanté, Madame!" He took her hand with a slight bow and blew a kiss on it, perfect in form. Bernice couldn't prevent a little blush. "Damon, Damon, my husband never mentioned you being such a gentleman", she replied with an enchanting smile. "Blame it on my upbringing, Mrs. Lee. Shall we sit down to have brunch?" he replied and offered his arm to me.

I gawped at him. This was a side I hadn't seen up to now. Of course, if he had been raised in a wealthy family, just before the civil war... I could've slapped my forehead. There had been so many hints, but they hadn't made any sense – up to now. As soon as we had taken our seats a waiter arrived and took our drink orders. It was brunch from a buffet and Bernice and I got up to get our first course. "Have you already processed the first shock?" she asked me quietly while scanning the bread baskets. I took a deep breath. "I'm not sure, but I think so", I replied. "And do you still trust him?" I took a few scrambled eggs and turned to face her. "I did before, and I still want to, really, but something's holding me back", I answered quietly. "That's a normal reaction, Caitlin. Don't expect your concerns to go "poof" in one day", she replied with a sympathetic smile. I squirmed a bit. "It's not _being_ around him. It's the intense physical aspect of our relationship that scares me", I whispered shyly. "You fear he'll lose control? Understandable, they _are_ instinct driven. How long have you two been together?" she asked in a hushed tone. "We met by the end of September, but _together _in terms of, um, you know… this would be the fourth week", I replied quietly and blushed. She took some bread. "Two months is really nothing in regard to such a revelation, but he isn't your first boyfriend, or is he?" I shook my head. "No." She scrutinized me. When we got back to the table, our men went to the buffet and we enjoyed our coffee.

I noticed that Damon had ignored my glances when he followed Joseph to the buffet. Had they listened to our conversation? Bernice continued. "You know, I work as a psychologist and should be able to interpret emotional reactions in a rational manner, but let me tell you this: When I came across Joseph for the first time, my whole education and training flew out the window! I was _out_ of my mind with fear and even contemplated moving to another continent, that's how scared I was! It took a_ long_ time until I even _allowed_ him to prove that he wasn't a monster." I looked at her intently. "I think I know what you mean. When I got attacked by the other, it scared me like hell", I replied in a low voice. "Yeah, but from what I gathered you knew him before and instead of running away, you helped him." I was surprised. "Damon told Joe…?" I whispered. "Yep, and my husband told me." She smiled. "Knowing Damon before that gives you a great advantage", she added. "You didn't know Joseph before, right?" I asked. She shook her head. "No, and that made it very difficult. I mean, how does one learn to love a monster from scratch?" she said quietly and grinned at me. "Try to think of the beauty and the beast", Joe interrupted us cheerfully and sat down again. Damon looked tense and picked at his food. "I believe, I know the difference already", I said and locked eyes with him when he raised his head. I could see him scoffing inwardly, as if he was saying 'Yeah, right!' I didn't back down. "I do!" I stated strongly. One corner of his mouth quirked up slightly and the stone-like expression on his face softened a bit. However, all that tension at the table felt really uncomfortable. I excused myself quickly and went to the restroom.

Splashing cool water on my face I stared into the mirror. What are you trying to accomplish? I asked myself and breathed deeply. "Are you okay?" I heard Bernice ask from behind. She came up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. I shook my head. "No, I'm not", but I want to be", I replied. She smiled at me in the mirror. "That's the first step, my dear", she said and opened the faucet. "Rule number one: If you want to talk in private, make some noise." She glanced around to see if we were alone. "Vampires have supernatural hearing", she said and grinned. I rolled my eyes. "Is there anything they _can't_ do?" I asked exasperated. She chuckled. "Too little, I'm afraid. Exposure to sunshine or a piece of wood through the heart kills them, though. Damon and Joseph were lucky to get daylight gems from witches. Have you noticed Damon's ring?" she said. The ring had caught my attention from the beginning, but I had thought it a family heirloom. "Yeah, I did. What's Joseph's?" I asked. "A pendant", she replied. I leaned against the basin. My thoughts were rambling. "Bernice… I like Damon… If I'm honest, I like him a lot. How do I get past my fear that he might bite me?" I asked, hoping for any help she could offer. She placed one hand on mine. "Nothing is normal or easy with a vampire, but one thing _is_ important: Courage! You've slept with him before you knew what he is and he didn't hurt you, right? There's the foundation for your trust", she explained and shrugged. I saw nothing but sympathy in her eyes and had to swallow. "What if I _can't_ move on? I don't want to hurt his feelings", I whispered sadly. Her smile widened and she let a short laugh. "Honey, I'd say you are in love with him already", she started and held up her hands when I started to protest, "but that's something you've got to sort out yourself." She grinned and walked to the door. "You coming?" I just nodded and followed her.

Two sets of curious eyes met us and I realized that they hadn't heard what we had said. A wave of relief flooded through me. I didn't want to be confronted with questions, just not yet. The glances Damon gave me could only be described as concerned and I watched him fiddle nervously with his ring. "Everything all right?" he murmured. "Yeah, I was just wondering if you could drive me home later on?" I replied. "Sure, no problem", he said and took another bite of his biscuit. I scrutinized him. He kept a calm façade, but the little crease between his brows and the slight twitching of his jaw muscles told a different story. After quite some more talking, we finally finished our brunch and headed to our cars. Bernice wrapped her arms around me. "It was very nice meeting you, dear. I hope I'll see you again soon?" she said. "Of course", I replied. She smiled. "Remember, if there's _anything_ you need to talk about, please call me", she said and handed me her business card. "Sure I will, and, thanks again", I replied and hugged her once more. Joseph came to me. "I'm sorry about all the secrets, but now you can imagine why", he said. I grinned. "Yeah, I know, but you still owe me for giving away our conversation back then", I reminded him and wagged my finger at him. He just laughed. "That I do, Caitlin. Why don't you stop by the bar soon and we'll have some drinks together", he offered. Now I laughed too. "I'll take you up on it", I replied and shook his hand. They took off and Damon opened the car for me. We slipped inside and he pulled out.

While he was driving to my place, he kept very quiet and I got the impression that he was still nervous. When we finally arrived, he jumped out first and accompanied me to my doorstep. "Damon, I…/Caitlin, I…", we started simultaneously and laughed. "You first", he said. "I don't wanna talk on the porch. Come inside with me, Damon", I said and took one of his hands. He followed me a bit reluctantly. I threw my jacket and purse on the wardrobe and strolled into the living room. "Do you want some bourbon?" I said and poured him a glass. He just nodded. "You seemed to get along quite well with Bernice", he said while he sat next to me on the couch. "Yeah, she's very nice and she showed me a little trick", I replied with a grin. He rolled his eyes. "I see. Let me guess, she opened the faucet?" I laughed. "Yep-p", I said popping the "p" and pointed at my ear. "I didn't know you had super-hearing. What about the other supernatural stuff?" I asked and leaned back into the cushions. He looked amused. "Do you really wanna know, Caitlin?" He narrowed his eyes and scrutinized me. "Hey, you said you'd answer all my questions, remember?" I reminded him. Seeing the serious expression on my face, he gave in with a sigh. "All right. Let's see…", he started and rubbed his chin. "Super-hearing, super-eyesight, super-strength, super-speed, super-drinking capacity … did I mention super-looks already?" I snickered. "Damon, seriously", I retorted. He grimaced. "Okay, I admit I use birds", he said. "Huh?" I raised an eyebrow. "I can influence dreams, control animals and create fog", he stated nonchalantly. "What kind of animals?" I asked. "Crows are my favorite. They're so intelligent", he replied.

Suddenly I had an epiphany and sat up. "You!" I whispered. "_You_ stopped my car and followed me from Clark State forest that night? It was _your_ crow in my house, right?" I asked incredulously. He nodded. "And, I was the monster in your dream that night", he added and sipped at his bourbon. I couldn't wrap my head around what he just said. "What… _why_?" I asked. He shrugged. "Pure coincidence. I had just returned from abroad and needed to feed", he explained. "I thought picking some stranger on a lonely road wouldn't raise too much suspicion." I looked at him as if he'd lost his mind, but then I realized that this was exactly what he had foreseen. I _would_ judge him for his habits. "Why didn't you do it?" I asked carefully. His piercing gaze locked with mine. "First of all, you didn't make it easy by staying in the car – clever move. Second, I recognized your resemblance and got curious. And third…" he paused and took another sip. "Third?" I pressed. "Third, I decided you weren't worth the hassle. You know, taking care of the car, disposing of your corpse, covering my tracks and all that stuff." He tried to look indifferent, but he failed miserably. He'd had qualms, that's why he had refrained from killing me back then. Inwardly I smiled triumphantly. I'd known all along that he couldn't be bad to the core, at least not nowadays.

"Not worth the hassle, hm?" I purred. "What about today?" I asked innocently. He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" I inched closer. "Why the effort with Joseph and Bernice?" I inquired and plucked at his shirt buttons. He shrugged, still playing indifferent. "Thought it could help. Did it?" he asked while a flash of hope flickered across his face. His slight insecurity captured me. I got up, put his glass away and sat on his lap. "What…?" he started bewildered, but I interrupted him, placing a finger on his lips. "I won't run from you, know that much. You just have to give me time regarding, um … body contact", I explained. He furrowed his brow. "I understand", he replied slowly. "Do you still want to kiss at all?" he asked hesitantly. I grinned at him. "You bet", I whispered and placed my mouth on his. He responded carefully, his lips remaining rather passive. I also noticed that he kept his hands on the backrest, but I wanted more. "Touch me, Damon", I breathed and held his gaze. At first I felt his hands on my thighs before he let them wander up to my butt, squeezing it softly. I knew I was pushing my luck, but I wanted this. His bright eyes searched my face for any hesitation.

When his fingers caressed the skin just above the waistband of my jeans, he stopped for a second. "Don't you think you're rushing it?" he teased before he continued. I caught my breath when I felt his fingers crawling higher until they reached my bra and caressed the outline of my breasts. It felt good, sexy, arousing – no fear was involved. "No …, yes …, I'm not sure", I gasped confused and probed his lips once more. This time he responded eagerly, his hands firmly skimming my back underneath my shirt, pulling me close to his chest. I reveled in the feel of his muscular body against mine - until he kissed my neck and I froze - again. "Shit!" I cursed under my breath. "This isn't working, Caitlin", he sighed and let me go. "No! It's not … your hands, it's just…" I stammered frustrated and hung my head. "It's your neck, right?" he said softly. I nodded silently. He cupped my face and pecked my lips. "It's okay" he soothed me and caressed my cheek. "I'm sorry", I replied. "No, don't. Cut yourself some slack here, Cait'. I mean, you've just discovered that vampires exist and here you're cuddling up to one. I'd say that alone qualifies you for the Silver Star", he stated with a wink. I chuckled. "So, what do we do with the rest of the day?" I asked with a pout. He sighed. "I would _love_ to throw you naked on the bed, but since I can't… how about a movie?"


	22. Chapter 22 Everything's coming up roses

Everything's coming up roses (Damon)

We had spent Sunday afternoon on her couch, watching our favorite movie together – Gone with the wind. Knowing how old I was, she had _a lot_ of questions about the time and the locations and expected me to be an expert on everything related to the Civil War era. I had tried in vain to explain that I had just been a country boy, not acquainted with the high society in Georgia or the coastal area, but she wouldn't believe me. I think she just loved making fun of my age, but she got more and more pensive when I told her about the daily life of normal people during the war. I had been part of the Virginia Cavalry until my desertion after the Lynchburg campaign. Watching all those good men die around me because of stupid orders and listening to the crap those in command spread later about the heroic sacrifice of my dead comrades, I had come to the conclusion that the South could only lose that war. Exactly that had happened roughly one year afterwards. Life had been hard and dangerous, especially for the civil population and even more for women who were not fortunate enough to live the sheltered life of a Southern high society lady. Caitlin started to understand what I had told her during our first date when we had talked about her liking the old South or not. She finally had to admit that I _had_ the first-hand experience.

I would've loved to stay the night, but I couldn't. Her trust in me was still too fragile and I didn't want to push things. However, Monday night I decided to surprise her and pick her up at home. I wanted to show her a few things and maybe take away some of her fears. When I knocked at the door I already heard the shower running upstairs. She must've just come home from work. I opened the door by turning the handle a little harder and settled on her couch. Fifteen minutes later she passed by the door and walked into the kitchen without noticing me. I got up and leaned against the doorframe. "Hello beautiful", I said. She jumped and caught her breath. "Damon! How did you get in?" she asked surprised. I smirked. "You should really get a safer lock for that door, darling", I teased and approached her. She placed her hands on her hips. "Really, Damon? I would've thought you could wait until I open it", she answered back. I moved closer and sneaked my arms around her. "Hm, but you've invited me in. That's a stupid thing to do if you want to stay clear of vampires", I explained and slowly lowered my head until I stopped only inches away from her mouth. Her eyes grew wide, but then she regained her composure. "Kiss me", she breathed. And I acquiesced, tangling my hands in her long hair.

She responded passionately, but her body language betrayed her. There was still a slight tension in her, even if she seemed willing to prove to herself that she wasn't afraid of me. I broke the kissing gently and stepped away. "I'd like to take you out tonight", I said and leaned on the counter. "Where to?" she asked and eyed me curiously. "I'd like to demonstrate a few of my extra traits to you, but I suggest that we take it somewhere more secluded than the little park nearby", I explained. She scrutinized me and I honestly thought she would say no. "Okay", she agreed and fetched her jacket from the wardrobe. "Okay?" I echoed. "Yeah, something wrong with your hearing?" she answered while she put her boots on. I shook my head and chuckled. "No. Let's go", I said and led her to my car. "What kind of place did you have in mind?" she asked while I drove north towards New Albany. "I thought about the forest hills on the other side of the river", I replied. "At this time of year?" she said incredulously. I looked her over. She was wearing boots and jeans with a sweater, a shawl and a warm winter jacket. "Why not? You're wearing the right stuff and it won't take long." She shook her head and muttered something that sounded like 'why can't it be warm and cozy'. I just smiled and kept driving.

After half an hour I left the main road and turned into a small forest driveway heading up the hills. When we finally reached the top, I pulled over. "All right, this is just as good. Let's get out." She eyed the forest warily, but then she followed me. "Why do we have to leave the street?" she muttered while she trudged next to me. "You wanna be spotted with someone who can do this?" I teased and grabbed a smaller tree, ripping it out of the ground like nothing. She gaped at me and her eyes nearly bulged. "Or this?" I blurred through the trees and left her standing alone. She groaned. "Damon! There's nobody here except us!" she said, talking to an empty space. "I know you can hear me", she added with slight exasperation. I was hiding about two hundred yards away from her. Pretending to be brave, huh? I thought and slowly crept back towards her. I heard her heartbeat speeding up. Being alone in the dark in a forest obviously wasn't her favorite thing. "Idiot", she murmured. Then a cracking sound echoed through the dark, like a twig breaking. Since I hadn't caused it, I was alerted and scanned my surroundings. I blurred in a radius around her, but the only things I came across were an owl and a fox. Caitlin's heart pounded fast like a jungle drum. I heard another, louder cracking noise and assumed that she stepped on a branch. "Damon, where are you?" I heard her call. Now I was close enough to watch her. She held a short branch in her hand and looked around. "Okay, you win. I _am_ officially scared now", she said in a low voice and she _did _look scared.

A large part of me enjoyed this little game I was playing with her fears. I waited behind a tree and created a thick fog around me. Then I moved towards her. "Oh no!" Her eyes widened when she saw it. She took a defensive stance and raised her hand with the stake. "Damon? Is that you?" I concealed myself within the fog and blurred behind her. "Boo!" I spooked her with a grin. She jumped with a little shriek and dropped the stake. "Are you nuts?" she yelled at me. She was clearly upset now, but I kept calm. I pointed to the stake she had dropped. "Next time you want to use a stake, do it like this", I said and took her right hand, moving it from below upwards to my ribcage. "Feel this point? Just below the ribcage, with as much power as you can muster, ram the stake slightly upwards right into the heart. That's how you kill a vampire permanently." She looked at me, quite a bit shaken. "Why the hell are you telling me this?" she croaked. "To make you see that I'm not invincible, Caitlin. No matter how dangerous I may be, I can still be killed", I replied softly. She furrowed her brows. "I think … I'm getting your point, but …", she hesitated. "But?" I insisted. She took a deep breath and locked her gaze with mine. "I don't want to kill you", she replied while a flash of pain scurried across her face. I caressed her face. "I wouldn't want that either, believe me", I replied and her face lightened up a bit.

"I got one more thing for you", I added and bent down to pick her up bridal style. "Hold on tight", I warned her before she could protest and sped back to the car with her. "Jeez! What a rush!" she exclaimed and held onto the car when I put her down. I chuckled. "That was awesome! Can you show me the crow thing?" she asked breathlessly. "I'd love to, but I'm afraid they're all asleep now", I replied and pointed to the dark night sky. She gave me an adorable pout. "Too bad", she muttered. "Shall we go?" I asked and opened the door for her. "Yep, unless you wanna risk my butt freezing off", she teased and turned to get into the car, but I caught her hand and pulled her back. Placing my hands on her butt I yanked her pelvis towards mine and pretended to 'inspect' her backside with my hands. "Nope, not cold enough yet", I stated with a grin and let her go again. She just chuckled and shook her head. We drove back to her place. "You know, I still have trouble wrapping my head around the fact that someone could want to live forever", she mused while she settled next to me on the couch, a cup of hot tea in her hands. I let some bourbon swirl in a glass. "From all I know, that was not the intention of the spell that created the first vampires", I replied. She looked surprised. "Wait a minute … are you implying that the existence of your kind is a sort of … magic mishap?" I nodded. "Looks like it." I shrugged and took another swig.

"Why all the secrecy? I mean, apart from the obvious danger if the authorities would get a scent of it", she asked. I turned my head to look at her. "Age determines a vampire's strength and you've seen just a fraction of what I can do. There are no rules, but do you really want to risk messing with a one thousand year old original by thoughtless blathering?" I asked without humor. Caitlin shrunk in her seat and quietly shook her head. She looked very pensive. "How do you cope?" she suddenly asked. "With what?" I returned. With forever", she said. "I don't think about it too much", I replied and set my glass aside. "I leave all the brooding to my little brother", I added, pulling her onto my lap, "and unless you want to spend the rest of this evening with a grumpy vampire I suggest we do this." I kissed her gently. "And this… and this", I continued, planting kisses on her face and hands. She giggled. "Okay, okay, I get it", she laughed. "I guess I had enough of the supernatural for today", she said and returned my kisses passionately. Why did things always have to get heated so fast? I commiserated. "I can't get enough of kissing you, though", she breathed and looked at me with gleaming eyes. I ran my hand over her cheek and touched her lips. "You have no idea _how much_ I regret that I scared you", I mumbled with a frown. Her face fell when she picked up the memory. "I know", she whispered, "and I regret that my body reacts the way it does." I shook my head and placed a finger on her lips. "Don't say that. You've been very brave so far and I admire that. I know you want me – hey, I can smell it", I joked and she blushed profoundly. "We'll wait as long as it takes, okay?" I added softly. She just nodded and we cuddled on the couch for the rest of the night, talking about bits and pieces.

I entertained her with stories about the places I'd been to during the past couple of years and just stopped when she tried to cover a huge yawn. "Am I boring you?" I teased. She shook her head. "No, but I think I need to get some sleep." I looked at the clock and recognized how late it had gotten. We had talked for hours. "Guess I tired you out again", I teased. She punched my shoulder. "Ouch! What's that for?" I complained. She grinned at me. "That's for mocking my mortal weaknesses." She sighed and got up, motioning at me to do the same. "Up and out, Damon. I need my sleep", she stated. I raised an eyebrow. "You're throwing me out?" I asked incredulously. Caitlin nodded. "Yep! In case you haven't noticed, _I _have to work tomorrow morning." I just chuckled and followed her to the door. "That's a first. I've never been forced to retreat", I replied and turned around once more. "And what did you do instead?" she asked curiously. I leaned into her, pressing her back to the doorframe and lowered my mouth near her ear. She shivered a little. "I usually got what I wanted. I can be _very_ convincing", I whispered seductively and her eyes widened. "Megalomaniac", she mocked me and punched my shoulder again. "Ouch! What the hell is it with you and my shoulder?" I complained. She just grinned. "That's for keeping me up so long", she teased and closed the door behind me. "Hey!" She opened the door a tiny crack. "No good-night kiss?" I asked. She smiled and blew me a kiss before she closed the door again.


	23. Chapter 23 Finally

Finally (Damon)

The next few days we continued to meet casually. I picked her up after work and drove her home or we would go for a walk. We had dinner together one night and went to a movie on the other. As much as I wanted to touch her, I held my horses, and that gave me time to recognize little things about her which added to the picture that had already formed in my perception. It was in the way she smiled when we talked about her family, her graceful movements when she brushed her long hair dry after we had been caught in the rain, reminding me of my mother brushing her hair. It was in her friendly but firm authority when she denied a drunken guest more liquor and threatened to kick him out of the bar and then there were her longing glances when she secretly peeked at me. I tried my best not to fuel her desires, but I noticed that she was also getting more and more frustrated with the situation. Her retorts when I tried to lighten the mood with some bantering got a little more edgy by the end of the week. On Saturday we decided to take Joe up on his drinking offer and visited his bar after Caitlin's shift. It was late already and her mood wasn't the best after a very busy day. "Have you eaten already?" I asked while we drove. She shook her head. "Had no time, the bar was busy like a bee hive today", she grumbled.

Joe greeted us with a swift hug for Caitlin, which she accepted much to my surprise, and a firm handshake for me. "How you're doing guys?" he said and ushered us to a small table right next to the bar counter. "Don't ask!" Caitlin groaned and rubbed her temples. "Bad day, huh?" he returned sympathetically. She just nodded. Joe grinned from ear to ear. "I know just the right thing to lighten up your mood, honey", he sang and vanished behind the bar. "Are you okay?" I asked softly. She looked at me with a frown. "My head hurts, that's all", she replied gruffly. I refrained from answering back. After a few minutes Joe came back with a classic Mint Julep for Caitlin and straight bourbon for me. Her face lightened up immediately. "That's just what I need", she exclaimed and then she took my glass. "Hey!" She swallowed the shot in one gulp and set it back down with a sigh. "Ah, that's good!" Joe first gawped at her, but then he started laughing. "You know, I thought I was the boozer here", I chuckled. Caitlin blinked a couple of times, but then she grinned. "Well, I needed something to burn off the stress. _Now _I can appreciate the Julep." Joe held his sides. "I love it! Damon, you should've seen your face!" I couldn't help but join his laughter. "Joe, why don't you get me a new drink and please, bring some of your famous potato wedges for her", I ordered and watched him walk into the kitchen, still chuckling on the way there.

"Feeling better?" I asked after she had sipped on her Julep for a while. She nodded. "Yeah, work's been a bitch today. I'm really sorry for being so rude earlier", she apologized. "Nah, forget it", I brushed it off. "Wanna dance?" There was some slow music playing and only a few couples were on the dance floor. She nodded and let me lead her to the dance floor. I pulled her into my arms and we swayed softly to the rhythm. '"Remember our first dance here?" I whispered to her ear. She smiled at me. "How could I ever forget that day?" she mused and placed a hand on my cheek. "It's amazing how fast things have developed between us in such a short time. It's been – how long? – only two months since I've met you." I grinned at her. "But you wouldn't have it any other way, would you?" I teased. "Honestly?" she replied and tilted her head with a serious expression. I nodded expectantly. A relaxed smile crossed her beautiful features. "No." She shook her head and let her hand travel to my neck, pulling me down into a kiss. My hands cupped her behind hard enough to make her blush and from the corner of my eye I saw that Joe had brought dinner to our table. "Your food's arrived", I breathed. "Who needs food?" she murmured and brushed her lips to mine again. "You." I pulled my head back and stopped dancing. She pouted a little, but suddenly her stomach grumbled. "Okay, I give in," she said with a chuckle and went back to our table.

After she had scarfed down all the wedges, Joe joined us for a chat and more drinks. "Did he tell you how we met?" Joe asked Caitlin and pointed at me. "Nooo", she drawled with a grin. She was tipsy, and quite a bit so. We've had a few more drinks than she obviously could take. "Damon tried to drain one of my customers on that dance floor." She followed his hand with her eyes. "Really? What did you do?" she wondered. "He told me to take it outside, which I did", I chimed in. At Caitlin's inquisitive glance Joe just shrugged. "Hey, she looked really tasteful!" "And she was", I added pointedly. To my surprise Caitlin just giggled. "You two are quite a pair", she slurred and downed another shot of bourbon while she pointed at us. After four Mint Juleps she had switched to Wild Turkey and downed about three of them. "I think you've had enough", I mentioned. She eyed me suspiciously. "Of what?" I took her glass away and held it up. "Of this. You're drunk", I stated. She pouted. "But it tastes sooo good", she drawled and leaned forward, reaching for the glass. "Ah ah ah", I chided and wagged my finger at her. "I really don't want you to defood in my car later, honey!" I got up and put some cash on the table. "I think it's time to leave", I said. She stood up and grabbed the backrest of her chair. "Wow! Are we having an earthquake?" she wondered and tried to keep upright. Joe laughed. "Damon, I think she should hit the ladies' room before you leave", he teased. "Absolutely not!" Caitlin stated indignantly and walked straight towards the door without another swaying.

I followed her, shaking my head. Outside she leaned to the wall and closed her eyes. The moon was full and illuminated her skin like the first night I'd seen her. "Are you okay? I mean, really okay?" I asked softly and caressed her cheek. She opened her eyes and searched my face while her blue eyes reflected the moonlight. "Kiss me", she whispered intensely. I frowned. "Cait', I don't think…", I started, but she shook her head. "Kiss me, Damon", she insisted and pulled me forward by the lapel of my leather jacket. To hell with my qualms, I thought and complied. She tasted of bourbon and mint, pressing her body flush against mine. I let my hands wander over her back and behind. She groaned and cupped my groin. "God, Caitlin!" I gasped when I felt her fondle me through the fabric of my jeans. "Take me home, Damon, now!" she breathed into my ear before she started to nibble on my throat. We stumbled back to my car, laughing, kissing and fumbling breathlessly like horny teenagers. "I gotta drive", I whispered and disentangled myself from her. She let me go and smiled enticingly while she slipped into her seat. In a flash I was behind the steering wheel and pulled out, driving as fast as I could. She squealed when I sped around a corner with screeching tires. "Hold your horses, Damon!" she giggled. I just grinned at her.

When we reached her house I opened the door for her and pulled her into my arms. "Are you sure?" I asked breathlessly and cupped her face with my hands. "Stop talking", she replied and dragged me inside. She came at me, kissed me fervently and started to disrobe me. I stilled her hands and looked at her. "Stop it Cait', or I can't guarantee for my actions", I said and breathed heavily. Her eyes were dilated and I could smell her arousal. "I want you, Damon, and I don't want to wait _any_ longer", she said. I almost couldn't believe it and kissed her fiercely. "Hope you don't mind", I mumbled and ripped her blouse open, buttons flying everywhere while I tried to undress her as quickly as possible. She just giggled and did the same with my shirt before she opened my jeans and yanked them down. "Oh no, you don't!" I scolded her when she stepped back to look at me. Kicking my clothes to the side I approached her. I heard her heart speeding up and saw her eyes widening while she backed away into the living room. She stopped in front of the couch and looked at me. "Thought you'd like a show", she whispered and started to slowly shimmy out of her jeans. When she stepped out of them and reached behind her back to unhook her bra I flashed to her side and stilled her hands.

She didn't jump, which I took as a good sign. "Let me do it", I rasped. I was on the verge of losing my control. I wanted to ravish her right here in the dark room, without restraints, but I didn't want to scare her. She sensed my hesitation and put her hands on my trembling fingers. "I may be a little drunk, but I _want _you. I _need_ you, Damon!" she said with a smile and put my hands to her panties while she undid her bra. I caught my breath when she caressed her naked breasts with her hands and gave me a seductive smile. That was it, I needed to have her now! "You wanted it, baby", I groaned and shredded the flimsy material. "Damon!" she scolded me with amusement and squealed a bit when I lifted her onto my hips. Turning around I walked over to a wall and shoved her against it. "This will be hard and fast", I warned her between kisses and got rid of my boxers. She dug her heels into my lower back for support. "Can't wait", she sighed and assaulted my lips again. I thrust into her and had to stop moving. I was overwhelmed with the feeling of her engulfing me and almost came on the spot. Suddenly she undulated her hips and mine answered automatically. I _had_ to move and started pounding into her, relentlessly, nibbling on her jaw and down to her throat. I waited for her to stiffen with fear, but it didn't come. She was giving me free reign and I didn't hold back.

Release waited around the corner and her climax triggered mine. Somehow I managed to keep us upright and all we heard was our harsh breathing. "Shower", she mumbled. "Good idea", I sighed and carried her upstairs into the bathroom. "You're not gonna let me down?" she asked with a grin and I shook my head. "Love the way you feel around me", I answered and turned the faucet on. "Hold tight", I said and leaned her back against the tiled wall while I reached for the shampoo. She laughed. "You _could _let me down, you know?" I started to wash her hair. "I'm not finished with you yet", I retorted and rolled my hips against her. She gasped and closed her eyes. I did it once more and she moaned again. "Keep going", she whispered. I put her under the water stream to rinse the foam on her head. "Open your eyes", I murmured. "I wanna see you." She locked her eyes with mine while I kept at it. She moaned and whimpered, digging her nails into my back. "Yes!" She came a second time with a hoarse cry, pulling me with her. I collapsed on top of her shoulder slowly easing out of her, letting her stand on her own feet again. We were both panting and her heart raced like after a marathon, but she wore a blissful smile on her face. "Shower?" I whispered, placing my forehead against hers. "Shower!" she replied with a grin.


	24. Chapter 24 Life sucks sometimes

Life sucks sometimes (Caitlin)

Two weeks later, on an early Tuesday morning, I crawled out of bed and sneaked into the bathroom while Damon was still fast asleep. This morning I was on a special mission: I had to attend my last check-up date for this year at the Cancer Care Center downtown. Today I would learn if my cancer was still in remission or not. Somehow I had a bad feeling in my gut and dreaded the appointment. I decided to skip breakfast. Get a grip Caitlin, you're just being nervous, I scolded myself silently. I finally toweled myself and got dressed. When I left the bathroom I saw that he was still sound asleep and I had to smile. Three weeks ago, when his true nature had been revealed, my view of the world had been turned upside down. My trust in him had been shaken to the core. As gruesome as his Vampirism was, it shed a totally different light on his character traits. If one lived _that_ long, what kind of experiences would be crucial to one's mental sanity? I would never be able to fully understand many of his actions because I could never comprehend all the possible triggers behind them. It had taken me a few days to sort out all of my mixed emotions, but especially the talk I've had with Joe's wife Bernice had helped a lot. Her experience had been different from mine, but we both had overcome our natural instincts and fears when it came to the men we had fallen in love with. I had managed one week without having him as close as I wanted, and then I'd had enough of the constant craving.

We had been at Joe's the following Saturday, taking him up on his offer to pay drinks and after a night filled with a little dancing and_ lots_ of alcohol I had pushed myself and literally jumped Damon's bones. He had hesitated, but the alcohol had also lowered his barriers. He'd been needy and I hadn't let him out. The first rounds of sex had been pure craving and a little rough while the rest of that weekend had been nothing but sweet and tender passion. My trust in him had returned with every nip on my throat that didn't reduce me to a timid mess. On Sunday, after I had sobered up, we had deliberately tested my boundaries and I had almost cried at how tender Damon had treated me. He'd carefully tested square inch after square inch of my skin, getting closer and closer to that sensitive area on my throat until I'd practically begged him to touch me _there_. It was an incredible experience to trust him like this and if I had needed any proof on how considerate he could be, that day had shown me exactly how sensitive he was.

I looked at Damon as he lay on the bed and had to admit that I never wanted to get used to the sight that greeted me almost every morning now. His legs were still tangled between the sheets while he lay on his belly and his face looked utterly relaxed. One arm was thrown over the pillow, hugging it tightly. My heart constricted at the thought of leaving him without a proper good-morning kiss, but I had to hurry. I tiptoed out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen where I cast a glance at the weather outside. It looked like November would finally change into early winter weather and I would surely need a coat and shawl this morning. A glass of orange juice would have to do it and then I retrieved my boots in the hallway. That's when he caught me leaving. "Hey, where are you going, baby?" he asked with a yawn and came down the stairs. I looked up and saw a pretty disheveled vampire only clad in boxers. "Sorry, I hate to leave you so early," I returned with a smile and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I missed you in bed", he whispered and kissed me before he pulled back his head. "Where're you headed?" he asked and eyed me suspiciously. "I have a doctor's appointment before work," I returned with a blank expression on my face. Cover up, Caitlin, I thought. "Are you ill?" he wondered and looked me over. I smiled and hugged him again. "No, it's just a regular check-up. You know, women's stuff," I winked at him. "Oh, okay, in this case…," he smirked and lowered his head to kiss me. "Mm, if you keep that up I'll never make it in time, Damon," I mumbled into his mouth. He let me go and draped my shawl around my neck with grin. "Wouldn't want you to miss your check-up, baby. Be careful," he said. "I will. Pick me up after work?" I asked. "Sure," he answered and I blew him a kiss while I left his house. I ran to my car and drove as fast as I could dare in this weather.

I had hidden all my check-up dates from Damon because I didn't know how to break it into him. Hell, I wasn't even sure how to deal with it myself. I felt bad withholding that piece of information from him, especially after he had trusted me with his secret. I wanted to be honest, but seeing him so relaxed and balanced after I had regained my trust in him, I had decided to hold it off a little longer. Maybe there wouldn't be a reason to tell him anything, I thought. The first time my unpleasant roomer had reared its ugly head, my fiancé had dumped me one month before our wedding and I just didn't want to go through some shit like that again. They would do the final MRI today and would tell me the results. I had been in remission for three years now and I prayed that it would stay that way. If not…, I pushed that thought away. I would have to go through chemotherapy again and that honestly scared the hell out of me. Last time I had gotten each and every possible side effect, suffering all the way through the complete therapy and I honestly wasn't sure if I could do that again. I waited half an hour before I was admitted into the MRI and another hour before I could finally speak to my physician. "Ms. Caitlin O'Brien, please," somebody called and I got up. Dr. Richards waved at me in the hallway and I followed him to his office. "Sit down, please," he said and motioned to a chair. "Good to see you again, Caitlin, how are you this morning?" he started. I took a deep breath and chose to get straight to the point. "I don't want to be impolite, Dr. Richards, but can we cut the pleasantries? Is it back?" He gave me a sad look and suddenly I knew _why_ I'd had such a bad feeling this morning. God, please, no! I thought. He nodded. "I'm really sorry, Caitlin. It _does_ look like a relapse."

I could feel my blood drain from my head and for a moment I thought I would faint. "Excuse me?" I whispered and grabbed hold of the desk. He put one hand on my arm. "The results of the scans and blood tests indicate it. All the relevant blood cell parameters are going down. Didn't you feel a bit tired lately?" I just nodded. I had thought the reason was my stress level – and Damon. "That's what I thought. You know that we will need a bone marrow biopsy to confirm it." I listened to his explanations, but I felt like I was standing next to myself. My world was crashing apart around me and even though I had faced this before, the desperation hit me with exactly the same force. "How long can I wait with the re-staging?" I interrupted him. He looked at me as if I hadn't listened to him at all. "I would recommend that you do it as soon as possible, Caitlin," he stated. "How long?" I insisted. He leaned back in his chair. "I'm not a fortune teller. I would say, don't wait any longer than a month." I held my hands up. "I got it. Dr. Richards, I really,_ really _need some time to digest this. I've got your number and know where to find you, okay?" I got up abruptly and turned to leave. "Caitlin, you know that we can treat it again, don't you? It was only a matter of time." He looked at me, but I just nodded before I turned around and fled his office.

I couldn't remember how I had gotten to my car or how I had found my way to work. I parked around a corner from the bar and sat in my car for a while. Everything felt so surreal. I thought about my family, about Jake, about Damon – no! I couldn't go there, not just yet! I got out and walked inside the bar. Jake was already there. "Caitlin, good morning. How're you doing?" His innocent question completely knocked my composure away. I stared at him and let my bag drop. I took a deep breath but my emotions overwhelmed me and I covered my face with my hands. "Whoa, girl! What happened?" He pulled me over to a table and placed me on a chair. I finally broke down sobbing and clutched at myself. He crouched in front of me. "Caitlin, what's wrong? Please tell me," he urged me and wiped my tears away with a napkin. "The cancer is back," I finally whispered and stared at him. He would surely fire me now. If I was going into therapy again, I would not be able to work. He blanched. "Holy shit!" he cursed loudly and pulled me into one of his bear hugs. "Honey, what's going on out there?" I heard Maria, his wife, call from the kitchen. "Maria, come quick," he replied. She was a very motherly person and treated all service staff like her family. "Oh my god, what's happened?" she asked and put her arms around me too. "The cancer's back," he whispered to her."No!" she gasped. He just nodded and kept holding me while Maria rubbed my back soothingly.

After a couple of minutes I finally tried to pull myself together. I sniffled and let Jake go, wiping my cheeks dry. I stepped back and picked up my bag. "Thanks guys, but we've got work to do," I said and pointed towards the bar. "Wait a minute, what do you think you're doing?" he said and Maria looked at me as if I had lost my mind. "I need to stash liquor in the cabinets…," I replied. He shook his head. "Forget it. You are not working today," he returned. "But… but I _can_…," I started, desperation rising in me. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked at me. "Don't offend me, girl! I'm not firing you!" he stated fiercely, but then his face softened. "Take the rest of this week off and digest the news, okay?" I must have looked dumbfounded because he shook me a little. "Did you really believe me to be so cruel, Caitlin? Now, go home to Damon, all right?" I just nodded and hung my head. "Have you told him yet?" Maria asked while I grabbed my coat. I shook my head and grabbed a chair until my knuckles went white. God, Damon! What should I tell him? How would he react? "Do you want me to come with you?" she asked me. I took a deep breath. "No, Maria, thank you. I have to do this on my own, okay?" She just nodded. "Please, call me if it gets too difficult, I'll be there for you, okay?" she insisted and put her hand on my arm. "Thanks, Maria", I whispered and left. I walked out into the crisp air and contemplated on what to do. I didn't want to face him – not just yet. I decided to go back to my car and started cruising around aimlessly.


	25. Chapter 25 Can't fight this feeling

Can't fight this feeling anymore (Damon)

I had slept in late although without her in bed it wasn't the same. Caitlin had finally managed to step past the vampire topic and trusted me again. She had changed a lot, started to behave more carefree and was even wittier than before. With her sweet and playful kindness she breezed through my life and had managed to lift the dull ache which had weighed on my heart like a rock. I had started to let myself feel again, very much so, and found it liberating. I wasn't sure what exactly I felt for her, but she didn't press either. We enjoyed day by day. She didn't try to change me, she accepted me just the way I was, including my dark side and that was a rare and precious gift. She acknowledged the necessity of drinking blood, even if she didn't like it, knowing it kept me strong. I had told her a bit about the nature of being a vampire and parts of my life. Well, I had left out the trouble with the originals and Elena, and even if she might suspect that there had been unpleasant things in my past she didn't press. To my surprise, she only had a few questions about my habits and preferences in obtaining blood. I had warned her that I might be dangerous company, but she had just laughed and said that death was no stranger to her. She just wasn't afraid of me. Such a silly girl, I thought, what kind of 'death' could she have faced in her short life? She was cute, warm-hearted and passionate, and I really liked her.

I had spent the rest of the day on my couch contemplating my current life over a few glasses of bourbon, but now it was time to pick her up. I called her cell phone twice but only reached her voicemail. I left a message and headed to the bar. On my way there, I texted her again, but she didn't respond. Maybe she had a lot of customers? When I arrived, I noticed that her car was not in the usual spot. Had we missed each other? I walked in and straight to the bar counter. Jake was serving alone and Maria was waiting the tables. Where the hell was Caitlin? "Hey Jake, where is Caitlin?" I asked him. "Damon! She should've been back home in the morning," he replied and frowned. "What do you mean?" I pressed. "I gave her the rest of the week off, Damon. She has a big problem", he answered cryptically and turned around. I leaned over the counter and grabbed his forearm. "What the hell are you talking about?" I insisted. He turned his head and scrutinized me. "She didn't tell you?" he said and gave me a pitiful look. I was close to losing my temper. "Jake, by all means, I haven't seen her since early morning! Where is she?" I almost shouted at him. He pried my hand from his arm and motioned me to follow him to the back door. Outside he turned to face me. "Your relationship is none of my business, Damon, but I hope you won't walk away from her!" I was confused. "Why the hell should I do that?" I asked. He snorted. "The last one did when he learned she had cancer." If I could've blanched I would've, but I only took a step backwards. "Say that again," I whispered. He looked surprised. "She really kept it secret," he said puzzled, realization dawning upon him. I grabbed his biceps and maneuvered him against the wall. "Tell me -now!" I ordered him tersely.

He took a deep breath. "All right… five years ago she got diagnosed with cancer. Her fiancé couldn't cope and broke her heart by leaving her alone. It almost destroyed her will to fight." I took a deep breath, let him go and ran my hands through my hair. "Go ahead," I said. "She finally pulled herself together and made it through chemotherapy. Turned out to be hell for her, though. She got every possible side effect. This morning she had her last yearly check-up and the crap is back. Caitlin was devastated when she arrived here, Damon, that's why I sent her home." I wrapped my arms around my sides and turned around. "Why the hell didn't she tell me?" I whispered to myself. "She didn't come home?" he asked surprised. I shook my head. "At least not to me. She had stayed at my place last night." I ran a hand through my hair. "Where is she?" I mumbled to myself. "Damon, I _swear_ I thought she would go and see you," he finished. "Obviously you were wrong," I snapped. "What a mess! She must have been in shock and I've missed it," he said and scratched his head. I just nodded and pondered where she might have gone. "You've gotta find her," he stated. "Tell me you're not going to dump her too?" he asked. I spun around and faced him. He was truly concerned about her. "I may be a pain in the ass sometimes, but I'm not such a dick," I said and headed for my car. "I'll find her," I called back to him and jumped in my car.

I thought about possible hiding places. Her favorite spot in the park where we had first met was the pond. The second favorite place was Joe's bar, so she could either be at the pond or at Joe's bar. I decided to drive to the park and call Joe. "Joe, hey," I said. "Hey, Damon, what's up?" he replied. "Did you see Caitlin today?" I asked. "Nope", he replied. "If she stops by don't let her leave and call me immediately, will ya?" I said. "Sure, no problem. Anything wrong?" he asked. "Minor crisis, Joe. Gotta go," I hung up. I arrived at her house and pulled over. Her car was there, good. I got out and walked to her door. She didn't answer the doorbell and I listened for her heartbeat. Nothing, she wasn't inside, but that didn't mean she wasn't around somewhere. Nervously I thrummed my fingers against my thigh. It was almost completely dark already and I got increasingly worried about her. I blurred into the park and straight towards the pond. The dim lights of the street lamps in the park barely lit the path from the main park way to the remote pond, but darkness wasn't a problem for me. Then I saw her! She sat on one of the benches with her arms wrapped around her body. Relief flooded through me. I hadn't realized _how_ worried I'd been about her safety. If anything had happened to her… I clenched my fists. Stop it, I thought. She's here, take her home and comfort her, I chided myself. She stared out on the water and rocked her body back and forth. "Want to freeze your buns off or why do you sit out here?" I asked her casually and sat next to her. She looked surprised and her face was slightly swollen from crying. "W-what are you d-d-doing here?" Her teeth chattered. I gave her a lopsided grin. "Rescuing a damsel in distress", I bantered. "Do you want me to take you home?" I asked softly. She nodded and I got up, offering her my hand. She took it and let me pull her up into my arms. She was cold, very cold, as if she'd been sitting there for hours. Well, she probably had. "Good Lord, baby, you feel like a fucking ice-block!" I exclaimed and bent down to lift her into my arms bridal style. "Let's get you inside fast, okay?" I told her and carried her at vampire speed. She clung to me while I ran in the shadows so that nobody could see us.

In addition to her teeth chattering she started to shiver uncontrollably now. I stopped on her threshold. "Keys?" I asked. "In… m-my po… pocket…," she chattered. I found them and unlocked the door. Then I carried her upstairs and into the bedroom. "I'll draw you a hot bath. Stay here!" I told her and placed her on the bed. She just nodded. Then I blurred into the bathroom and started the hot water. Back in the bedroom I took off her shoes and massaged her icy toes to return circulation. "Ever heard of frost damage?" I scolded her. She sat on the bed and did not move or speak. The only reaction she showed were tears streaming down her face in one steady flow. My heart constricted at the sight and I cupped her face with both hands, searching her gaze. "Ssh, don't cry. It'll be okay, I promise." I kissed her forehead softly and started peeling away her coat and sweatshirt. I usually loved to undress her, but this wasn't the right time for dirty thoughts. She grabbed my wrists and stopped me, looking at me with a desperation I hadn't seen on her before. "Damon, I …, you don't know…," I silenced her with another kiss. "I know it, baby, I know," I whispered. "Just let me get you into that bath, okay?" She gave up. Once I had her naked I picked her up again and lowered her carefully into the warm water. The blue shade on her limbs slowly turned into a soft pink and she relaxed visibly. I took off my jacket and sat down next to the tub, waiting for her to regain her composure.

She kept her eyes closed, as if she didn't dare to look at me. "How did you find me?" she whispered after a while. I knew what she wanted to know. "Jake told me what happened. The rest was guessing." She nodded. "I'm surprised he told you anything at all. He isn't particularly fond of you," she said softly. "Oh, he made that clear, but I didn't give him a choice," I replied with a smirk. Her eyes opened up wide. "You didn't hurt him, did you?" she asked worried. I scowled at her. "I'm not that bad, Cait'! He was worried and realized too late that you had kept your illness from me." Now it was out. She sank a little further into the tub and looked down. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I understand it, but I wish you would have trusted me a little more." I couldn't hide the hurt in my voice. She took a deep breath and looked at me again. I could see the tears pooling in her eyes. "I… I didn't know if I could … trust you with this," she whispered. "Jake…, did he tell you about …?" Her lower lip quivered. Obviously her cancer was not her only problem. She had buried that trust issue inside her for the past five years. Won't be easy on her to open up, I thought. I knelt next to the tub and put a finger on her quivering lips. "I only know that some son of a bitch walked out on you when you needed him most. I'm not him, Caitlin." She lowered her head again and nodded silently.

I sighed and watched her for a while. "Come on, you're soaked enough. Wouldn't want to get you wrinkled all over," I joked and pulled her up, helping her out of the tub. I grabbed a large towel and dried her carefully. Wrapping her long hair into another towel I helped her into her bathrobe and picked her up again to carry her to the bed. "I can walk," she pouted slightly. I grinned. "I know, but I like holding you like this," I returned. A small smile played around her mouth. I tucked her in, making sure she was warm enough and settled onto the covers next to her. "You're not staying in bed with me?" she whispered surprised. I tapped her on the nose. "As much as I'd love to, I prefer a warm body over an ice block." She pursed her lips in an adorable pout and pulled the cover up to her nose. "Fine," she grumbled. However, when she looked at me I saw the silent pleading in her eyes and gave up. Throwing my hands up in the air I got up and undressed, except for shirt and boxers. "All right, but I'm warning you," I started and lifted the cover to slide under it. "If I find_ one_ cold spot on you, I'll bite you," I teased her. "I'm not cold anymore. I just need you to hold me," she whispered. I snuggled close to her and wrapped her into my arms. She put her head on my shoulder and one arm around my waist, holding onto me like to a lifeline.


	26. Chapter 26 What am I to you?

What am I to you? (Damon)

I just held her and caressed her back for a while. I could feel her chest heaving and knew she was trying to suppress further sobbing. "Wanna tell me?" I whispered to her. She needed to get it out of her system. For a couple of minutes she remained silent. Then I heard her whisper. "I met him in College – Charles Frazier. I believed it was love at first sight. He was good-looking and smart, funy and… well, he _was_ a good lover." She ducked her head and I could see a blush on her neck. "Uh huh," I mused and grinned at her. She swatted my hip and continued. "We got engaged after our first year together and had it all mapped out. The wedding, college, our future, kids … About eight months later I started to feel sick from time to time. I was tired, my guts cramped out of nothing and in the end I had an intestinal bleeding which sent me straight into hospital." She paused. "What did he do?" I asked. She took a deep breath. "Charles was at my side and worried as hell. A week later, after all kinds of tests, the physicians told me that I had a cancer in my guts and that it was a pretty late stage. They said I must've had it for years." I felt a shiver running through her body and tightened my hold a bit. "What happened?" I coaxed her to continue.

"He… he went ballistic … then he ran..." The memory let her flinch and I stroke her hair, placing a kiss on her temple. She took a few more deep breaths before she continued. "I called him, told him I would start treatment right away… but he wouldn't listen. He just said… he said…" she started to hiccup. "Shh, it's okay, baby. Let it all out." I rocked her gently in my arms. She had so much pain bottled up inside her. "He said … I had betrayed him … known about the cancer before … and … and he wanted a healthy wife ..," she sobbed and cried again. What a dick, I thought. I should rip his heart out. I kissed her temple and her forehead repeatedly, showing her I was still there. "Caitlin, look at me," I asked her and lifted her chin to me. Her face was wet with tears. "You thought I would also walk away from you, didn't you?" She just nodded. I shook my head. "I could never hurt you like this, silly, don't you know that by now?" I said and kissed the top of her head again, tucking her back into my embrace.

So this was the kind of death she had been talking about. The only solution which sprang to my mind immediately was giving her my blood. Should I tell her now or should I wait? I thought. Well, she sort of had the drop on me. "I don't want a chemo again, Damon," she suddenly whispered. "Last time was pure hell. And, I really don't think I can take that again." She looked at me, shaken to her core. "But I also don't want to die," she added and the sadness in her eyes let my heart melt. I closed my eyes when I realized that I _did_ feel more for her than just caring. I couldn't fight it anymore, I wanted to let this feeling settle but the desperation on her face brought it to the surface so strongly that I couldn't hold back. "You don't have to die," I blurted. Just great, Salvatore, raise hopes, I instantly scolded myself inwardly. She sighed. "Yeah, I know it can be treated again", she said. "No, I'm not talking about a chemo." I interrupted her. She raised her head and frowned. "What are you trying to tell me, Damon?" she asked dead serious.

I looked at her and tried to convey every ounce of compassion I had. "There is another way, Caitlin." She frowned even more now. "Have I told you how vampires are created?" I sat upright and faced her. "When humans die while vampire blood is in their system they will revive from death, being in transition to become a vampire. If they don't take at least one drop of human blood after that, they will finally die within twenty-four hours." The realization of the implication hit with her and she looked surprised. "They can actually choose if they want to live that way or not?" she asked incredulously. "Exactly," I replied. She scrutinized me. "Why did you make that choice?" she asked. I narrowed my eyes. "Does that matter?" I returned. She shook her head. "Not really. You are who you are," she answered. I took a deep breath. "I had decided to die, but my brother sort of 'forced' me," I told her. Her eyes widened, but she didn't ask for details. "Anyway, this implicates that vampire blood can heal a human being from just anything. You just have watch out not to die while it's still in your system." I looked at her and she gripped the concept immediately. "Are you suggesting that I …?" she started and her eyes almost bulged. I just nodded. "You could at least try it," I suggested. She let a breath she had been holding and slumped against the headboard, closing her eyes. Suddenly she sat up straight and scrutinized me, then she jumped out of the bed. "Caitlin? What's wrong?" I asked and got out too.

She paced in front of the bed. „Why are you doing this to me, Damon?" she asked me. "What do you mean?" I replied and moved over to her. I caught her in my arms, but she put her hands on my chest. "Don't play with me, Damon. Don't _pretend_ to care," she answered and turned her head away. I was taken aback. Why couldn't she just believe me? I thought. "You should know by now that I _do_ care," I whispered and cupped one of her cheeks, turning her face back to me. She shook her head. "I can take your cockiness, your selfish side, but not this …," her voice trailed off. God, she could be so stubborn! My patience was waning and I held her by her shoulders to maneuver her back against the wall, trapping her there. "Why can't you believe that I just want to save you?" I hissed and I could hear the exasperation in my voice. "_You_ kept telling me that you like to play games," she replied sternly. I stared at her. For a second, I felt a pang of regret. I had indeed insisted more than just a few times that life was rather a game to me than anything else. My foolish remarks were the reason for her doubts. How could I make her see how much I really cared without laying myself bare? I needed her to believe me. "This is not a game for me, Caitlin," I retorted harshly and she flinched. I cursed myself for being so gruff and pulled myself together, taking a deep breath. "_You_ are not a game for me", I repeated gently and let her arms go. Her eyes widened in surprise and I almost trembled with anticipation how she would react.

I hadn't expected her to go for broke, though. "Then tell me, Damon, _what_ am I to you?" she asked and pushed herself off the wall, holding my gaze while she got closer. Here comes the rollercoaster, I thought and closed my eyes for a moment. Did I really want to step over that edge again? I couldn't deny my growing affection for her. She had been a lot more than just a fling for quite some time now. The emotions were stifling. "I don't want to lose you, Caitlin." I choked on my heart and hoped she wouldn't press for more. But she did. She scrutinized me and searched my face. "Why?" she asked softly and touched my cheek. "I need the truth, Damon," she pressed. Oh shit! I couldn't help a gulp and tried to keep my face blank, but it didn't work. If I trusted her with my love now, what if … if she rejected me like I had been rejected before? I was angry with myself for letting myself feel like this again, but... Point of no return, I thought and looked into her eyes. "I…, I think I've fallen for you", I whispered barely audible. I was almost overwhelmed by the chaos of love and pain inside me and tears threatened to spill over. She blinked slowly and placed a finger on my lips. She only needed one word, one gesture to crush me completely. Please, please, don't say no! I prayed inwardly. I didn't know if I could survive such a pain again. She cupped my face with her hands and her blue eyes bore into mine. "It was about damn time you admit it." My knees weakened for a second and I let a small gasp, closing my eyes. "I feel the same, Damon," she whispered and my hair stood at end when I felt her words slowly dripping into my torn heart. I looked at her and searched her face. "Say that again?" I whispered. She grinned foolishly. "I feel the same, Damon," she repeated. I was frozen on the spot, not sure if I wouldn't crumble as soon as I moved again. "Are you sure?" I croaked. She frowned a bit. "Something wrong with your hearing, Damon?" she teased. I just shook my head and wrapped my arms around her, crushing her to my chest.

"You have _no_ idea how worried I was about you today," I mumbled after a while. "I'm sorry," she whispered into my neck. "I _should've_ trusted you," she added. "It's okay. I know what it's like to keep things locked away," I said. "Hell, if anyone has a trust-issue it's me." She chuckled lightly and looked at me. "With your history that's a given," she said and raised her hand to ruffle my hair. "I'm glad you found me", she whispered and caressed my cheek. I smiled. "Couldn't let you freeze your pretty little ass off", I joked. She raised an eyebrow. "You _like_ my ass?" I cupped both mounds and squeezed them firmly. "Yep-p, perfect size", I replied and pulled her pelvis closer. She chuckled and shook her head. "Back to the blood thing, Damon. How do I do it? Do I have to bite you?" she asked. I grinned at her and sat down on the bed, pulling her onto my lap. "Listen closely, rookie. Sharing blood is a _very_ intimate thing for vampires. If you were like me, we could skip the physical part and get off just by drinking from each other." She raised an eyebrow. "And what will happen while I'm human?" she asked. I thought about it. "To my best knowledge, my blood will repair your body permanently. All you have to do is bring yourself to swallow it," I answered. She gulped with a grimace. "Okay, let's get it over with," she said. "Now?" I returned surprised. "Yeah, why not? Do you need to prepare yourself or something?" she asked. I chuckled lowly and shook my head. "No. All I have to do is this." I let my fangs grow and bit my wrist open.

I could hear her heartbeat accelerate and held my wrist up. She breathed deeply in and out and took my hand. Her eyes flicked to mine and I nodded at her. "Hurry, or it'll close," I said. She licked her lips nervously and closed them lips over my wrist. I could feel her sucking carefully. The familiar pleasure tingled in my body. "Mmh," she closed her eyes as if she was in trance and started to hum. She enjoyed it? Suddenly I felt her teeth gnawing at the wound, tearing it open again and sucking harder. I gasped at the slight pain which was immediately replaced by pleasure surging through my body. Hell, it felt almost as good as with another vampire! I couldn't help a moan and clutched her waist a little tighter. This shouldn't happen, I thought, something's wrong here! "Enough", I gasped and yanked my wrist away from her. Her eyes were still closed and she raised her hand to her mouth to touch her lips. The dreamy expression on her face vanished when she opened her eyes and looked at her fingers with my blood on them. A shocked expression crossed her face. "Damon?" she whispered. I caressed her cheek. "It's all right. Are you okay?" I asked. "I hurt you," she said, eyes wide with surprise. "Nah, just like a bee sting." She shifted on my lap and her butt brushed against my growing erection. I caught my breath.

Her eyes locked with mine. "What's happening here, Damon?" she asked. I cleared my throat. "Um, I enjoyed it, very much so," I admitted in a low voice. "I did too. The blood, its taste…, it was like… I don't know, it's addictive. I couldn't stop. How's that possible?" she inquired. I shook my head. "I'm not sure. Maybe…," I stopped pensively for a moment. When I had loved Katherine, I had enjoyed drinking her blood, but it hadn't been for the act of drinking. It had been the aroused reaction I had elicited from her by doing so. "Damon, what are you thinking of?" Caitlin added. "Maybe you liked it because your body recognized my reaction to it. You just responded unconsciously." She frowned. "Me sucking your blood turns you on? But I'm not a vampire," she said. I shrugged. "I honestly don't know, Caitlin." She sighed. "Maybe you're right. Maybe it was just an unconscious reaction." I cupped her cheek with one hand and turned her head to face me. "Let me clean this up," I whispered and started to kiss away the blood stains around her mouth. I groaned. Tasting my blood on her lips was even more arousing, but she returned the kiss with less fervor than I had expected. I pulled my head back to look at her. "'Hey, are you okay?" I asked. "Don't know, I suddenly feel tired," she replied drowsily. ""Well, it's probably the after-effect of today. I guess I should tuck you in," I returned and picked her up. I lifted the sheets and let her snuggle under them, joining her right away. All I could do was to watch over her while she fell into a deep slumber as soon as her head hit the pillow.


End file.
